A Tale of Two Demons
by chibiryuji
Summary: Naruto and Gaara's relationship has been growing. Throw in one Ryu and what do you get? Pure mayhem. Plus now they're camping! what horrors will it bring? Chapter 25 is up! please read and review. [Gaanaru][OCNeji]Yaoi
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Gaara might…

Gaara: "WHAT!"

Naruto: "You know you want me!"

Gaara: "…"

Ryujisensei31: "Ooooooooookay moving on…"

Warning: Yaoi and language

* * *

**"A Tale Of Two Demons"**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Naruto's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I wondered why I had been waking up like this. Actually it has been happening a lot recently.

_DREAM SEQUENCE:_

_I saw him walking towards me. He was dressed as normal including his gourd. As he got closer and closer he started running. As he reached me he lifted me into a warm embrace. 'I love when he does this.' He slowly pulled me into a kiss and we stood there in public kissing. I didn't care. Gaara then was hugging me and nibbling on my ear and he said, "I love you Naruto." I whispered back, "I love you too."_

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

'Why do I keep having this dream?' I thought to myself.

'**Because you like him.' **

'Kyu...Kyu...Kyuubi! What are you doing here?'

'**I live inside you, DUH!'**

'Oh yeah…sorry.'

'It's just that I thought…well you know…'

'**That you could get some privacy?'**

'well…yeah…I mean this is kinda personal'

'**I know kit but im just here to try and help'**

'I know…'

'**Wanna talk in the morning?'**

'yeah…night kyuubi'

'**Night kit'**

The next morning I woke up to find I had a wet dream. (I would've noticed earlier that night, but I was freaking out!) I quickly got out of bed and through my sheets and clothes into the wash and showered. I pulled on a pair of orange boxers with foxes on them, my normal orange jumpsuit, and my sandals as I sat down to eat breakfast. I pulled out a cup of chicken flavored instant ramen and put water in and put it in the microwave. I HATE waiting the 3 minutes while it's cooking! I sat their impatiently and glanced at a photo on my fridge. It was me and Gaara.

'Wow he looks sooo hot...Wait no bad thoughts!'

'**Kit what's so bad about it?'**

'Well you know…I thought I liked girls.'

'**Well it doesn't matter as long as you're happy'**

'Thanks Kyuubi'

'**No prob kit'**

I ate my ramen in peace.

* * *

Gaara's POV

I awoke late in the night again. (Yes Shukaku actually lets me sleep with out taking over) Something about that blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy kept bothering me.

_DREAM SEQUENCE:_

_I was sitting alone in the park. It was almost dark. 'It doesn't matter how late I am. Temari doesn't care. I started crying. After a few minutes I felt a tight embrace around me. I looked back. It was Naruto. He asked me, "Gaara why are you crying?" All I could think of is that I missed him. I told him exactly that. He sighed and said, "Gaara I missed you too." I stared deeply into his blue eyes and we started to kiss. Since we were alone I started to go lower…_

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

'Why do I keep dreaming of him like that?'

'**I think you know why.'**

'Go away Shukaku!'

'**Slight problem.'**

'What?'

'**im sealed inside you!'**

'oh…hehehe…'

'**Sometimes you're just as stupid as that Uzumaki boy.'**

'Don't ever say that again!'

'**Getting a little protective are we?'**

'Shut the hell up Shukaku!'

'**you sure you don't wanna talk about it?'**

'GOOD NIGHT!'

The next morning I awoke to find I had a wet dream. I removed my sheets and pajamas and through them in the wash. Temari would have but she was getting sick of it and was currently at work. After a shower I pulled on my black pants and a black shirt and sat at my desk. I pulled out one of my scrolls and started to write Naruto a letter:

_Dear Naruto,

* * *

_

Sorry it left at a cliff hanger. This was my first story so I hope you liked how it started! I also am I sorry about the dreams. Not my best. I hope to continue my story but would like your input! Please review!

Gaara: "Or else!"

R.S.: "Calm down. I'm sure the nice people will"

Gaara: "but I wanted to ki-…"

R.S.: -death glare-"you what?"

Gaara: "Nothing…'

Naruto:-laughing his head off-"I didn't think Gaara could be afraid of someone!"

Gaara: "I'm not scared…"

Me and Naruto: "Yeah right!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Gaara does!

Gaara: "Why must YOU insist that I 'own' him?"

Me: "oh you'll see!"-Laughing evilly-

Gaara and Naruto: "eep"

Me: "im just kidding!"

Gaara and Naruto: "ok…"

Me: "Or am I…?"

Gaara and Naruto:-death glares-

Me: "…"

Gaara: "HA! Your scared of me!"

Me: Hmmm…I wonder if Naruto will have dreams of _Itachi_ and dump Gaara…"

Gaara: "I'll be good now"

Naruto: "told ya you liked me"

"

Chapter 2: The note and the Uchiha

Naruto's POV

After finishing my ramen I headed out


	2. The Note And The Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Gaara does!

Gaara: "Why must YOU insist that I 'own' him?"

Me: "oh you'll see!"-Laughing evilly-

Gaara and Naruto: "eep"

Me: "I'm just kidding!"

Gaara and Naruto: "ok…"

Me: "Or am I…?"

Gaara and Naruto:-death glares-

Me: "…"

Gaara: "HA! You're scared of me!"

Me: Hmmm…I wonder if Naruto will have dreams of _Itachi_ and dump Gaara…"

Gaara: "I'll be good now"

Naruto: "told ya you liked me"

Warning: Language and yaoi

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 2: The note and the Uchiha

Gaara's POV

I wrote out my letter as shown below.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have decided that I will be taking a vacation to Konoha. I know this is a short notice but I was wondering if you could recommend any hotels my family and I could stay at. Or if some of your friends could let us stay with them. This is if my secret teleportation scrolls so please right your reply and say my name and it will be brought back to me._

_From,_

_Gaara_

On the outside of my scroll I wrote:

_Kakashi Hatake, please deliver to Naruto Uzumaki._

_Gaara_

I tied the scroll up and said "Kakashi Hatake." Within seconds the scroll vanished. I cleaned up my desk and headed down to the kitchen. I pulled out a bowl, some milk, and whatever cereal I grabbed. It happened to be fruit loops. I ate my breakfast hoping not to wake up Kankuro. Even though I knew he wouldn't get up unless there was breakfast on the table. I cleaned up my bowl and put everything away. I headed out the door and walked to the park near our house. I was trying to think of a way to get my siblings to leave to Konoha with me. I thought I would just ask them later.

* * *

Naruto's POV

After pulling out a pair of chopsticks I hurriedly ate my ramen. I had to choke it down because I was late for training. I finished my ramen and left to meet at the bridge. As I was walking I realized something. Kakashi-sensei was always late!

'God I'm such an idiot.' I thought to myself.

'**Tell me about it.'**

'Shut up Kyuubi!'

'**What's on your mind kit?'**

'Nothing really…'

'**Gaara?'**

'Not now Kyuubi'

'**Ok' **

I walked to the meeting spot. When I got there I was in shock. Kakashi-sensei was actually on time! Sakura started to complain to me about I'm usually early and blah, blah, blah. I noticed something in Kakashi-sensei's hand. As I was about to ask he said, "Naruto a scroll from Suna has arrived for you." 'Who could it be from?' I thought.

"It's from Gaara." he finished. I grabbed the scroll from him and started to read the note.

After I finished I asked for a pen. Sakura lent me hers. Before I started to write I asked Sakura something.

"Hey Sakura." I asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Would it be all right if Temari stayed with you?"

"Sure"

"And Sasuke can Kankuro stay with you?"

"What ever."

Typical Sasuke reply. I started to write:

_Dear Gaara,_

_Sakura said Temari could stay with her and Kankuro can stay with Sasuke. And you could stay with me or Sasuke. Your choice. Write back soon._

_From,_

_Naruto_

I tied up the scroll and said, "Gaara". The scroll vanished. I gave Sakura back her pen and we headed out to work on our water-walking skills. We headed to the lake in the forest to start our training.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I wondered what that note was about. I tried to glance over his shoulder but all I could see was the name "Gaara". 'I can't believe that sand village nobody is trying to take "my" Kitsune. Well maybe we'll just have to settle this once and for all. I still can't believe him. Maybe this training will blow off some steam.

* * *

Gaara's POV

As I was sitting in the park under a tree a scroll popped out of nowhere and hit me on the head. "WTF!" I said rather loudly. People looked to see who said that but turned away when they saw me.

'I just wanna be loved' I thought.

'Pathetic'

'Go away Shukaku'

'I CAN'T!'

'Why'

'BAKA! IM INSIDE YOU"

'Sorry I'm a little...'

'Confused?'

'Yeah'

'Wanna talk?'

'Yeah.'

I went on telling Shukaku about this strange urge to see Naruto. He said I was in love. I couldn't be in love with Naruto. Could I? I'm so confused. Well since I got the scroll back I scribbled down something:

_Naruto,_

_I'd love to stay with you. I'll get back to you on my date of arrival. Keep the scroll I'll send another._

_From,_

_Gaara_

I tied up the scroll once more and said "Naruto". It was gone and once again I was to think how to get my siblings to go.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I'm real happy you read my 2nd chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review.

Gaara: "Or else!"

Me: "shut it already I know they will"

Naruto: "Don't tell my Gaara-kun to shut up!"

Me: "…"

Naruto: "That's what I thought"

Me: "Sasuke come here."-Walks in with flowers and candy-

Gaara and Naruto: "We'll be good"

Me: "Good"

Gaara and Naruto: "Please review!"


	3. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Gaara does!

Gaara: "Got that right!"

Me and Naruto: "He agrees with me?"

Gaara: "Sure why not?"

Naruto:-laughing his head off-

Gaara: "What's so funny?"

Me: "He knows already. I told him"

Gaara: "Thank god!"

Naruto: "Yeah you were scaring me"

Gaara: "I'm sorry my little Kitsune"-starts to kiss-

Me: "Why are you still in my room?"

Gaara: "Cuz we wanna see how the chapter turns out"-muffled by kiss-

Me: "ok………"-pretending to know what he said-

Naruto: "Warning: Contains yaoi and language"

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 3: Planning

Naruto's POV

As I headed into the forest we had to review tree climbing. As I was climbing with ease a scroll popped out of nowhere and made me fall down. I got up read the scroll and put it away.

'Yay Gaara-kun's coming to stay with me'

'**Looks like someone has a crush'**

'Nope I just hope we can be friends.'

'**Sure'**

I got up and climbed the tree again. Of course Kakashi-sensei wasn't watching and had me do it again! I hope that that book gets burned! After completing the tree climbing I tried water walking. Of course I fell in about a billion times! But I kept going. Eventually I started sneezing and coughing and had to take my jumpsuit off. I couldn't help to notice Sasuke eyeing me as I was drying off. I finished my training and turned in for the night.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

Wow. Naruto looks so hot when he's drying off. I just love looking at my little Kitsune. I should have said everyone can stay at my house! That way I could have Naruto well his friend came to visit! I mean Naruto could have even stayed at my house and Gaara's family could stay at his house! Sometimes my little Kitsune gets me soooo mad! But still I can't help but be happy for my Kitsune. Buy still one day he will be mine! Bwahahaha!

We finished our training and left for the night

* * *

. 

Gaara's POV

I finally got the idea that had been staring me in the eye all day! Temari had a whole week off next week! So tonight I'd ask the question.

_Later that night:_

As soon as we were sitting down at dinner I asked Temari the question.

"Temari" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Since you have a week off next week…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could go to Konoha."

"Sure but we don't have money for a hotel."

"No problem. I sent Naruto my teleport scroll and he made arrangements for all of us"

"In his small apartment?"

"No. Kankuro will stay with his friend Sasuke and you with his other friend Sakura."

"And you?"

"I'll be staying with Naruto."

"Ok off to Konoha next Sunday!"

"What shall we do for2 days then?"

"Pack and shop!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I and Kankuro screamed.

Since it was night we couldn't go today but I pulled out a suitcase anyways. I threw in all my black shorts, shirts, and boxer. The boxers had panda's. Don't ask it was Temari. After realizing we had1 day 'til we left I thought about pulling out2 pairs of clothes. Then I realized I had the things I never wore. The clothes that Temari bought. Hoodies and cargo pants. All with panda's. I shuddered. I guess I won't leave the house then. I closed my suitcase and went to sleep.

_DREAM SEQUENCE:_

_I was walking down the street about midday. I found myself walking into a stuffed animal store. I saw him there. That blue-eyed, blonde haired ninja was there looking at the foxes. I walked over to what he was looking at. It was a huge plush of a fox with nine-tales 3 whiskers on each side of the face. I picked it up and bought it. Naruto didn't see who I was and started crying because he was buying it for me. I felt really bad. I told him here. Without seeing my face again I gave it to him and bought this panda with a likely resemblance to me. As I walked out Naruto asked me, "Have you seen a person named Gaara?" I put the panda on the floor and he recognized it was me. I said, "Here. I bought this for you." I gave him the panda and he gave me the fox. We walked out and started to kiss. I started to nibble on his ear. "I love you my little Kitsune" "I love you too Gaara._

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

I awoke the next morning that I had yet another wet dream.

'I'm tired of this same routine everyday'

'It's not every day'

'I guess…'

'Wanna talk?'

'Nah'

* * *

Naruto's POV 

When I got home I found Iruka-sensei in my house. Wait how'd he get in my house?

"Naruto" he said.

"Yes?"

"Wanna get some ramen?"

"Sure but 1 condition."

"Ok"

"How'd you get in my house?"

"The door was unlocked"

"Oh"

At the Ichiraku Noodle Shop:

"Two bowls of miso and one bowl of pork ramen please" Iruka ordered.

"Naruto." He said.

"Yes" I replied.

"I know u like Gaara."

"Only as a friend Iruka-sensei"

"Ok. Foods here let's eat!"

We ate our ramen and headed home. We departed at my apartment I jumped into my pajamas and went off to bed.

_DREAM SEQUENCE:_

_I was lying in the park and gazing up at the clouds. 'Sure are nice' I thought. As I started to doze off I felt an arm around me. Before I knew it a head was resting on my chest. "Gaara-kun!" I exclaimed. "Yes it's me my little Kitsune." We started to kiss. People kept exclaiming things like, 'oh my god!' and 'how kawaii!' We fell into a restful doze in each others embrace._

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

I awoke to find something unexpected. I found a wet dream and a certain Uchiha in my kitchen!

* * *

Sorry. I just have a knack for leaving things at a cliffhanger. But I hope you will forgive me. Please? Please review! 

Gaara: "Please Review!"-Big chibi eyes-

Naruto: "Please?"-Bigger chibi eyes-

Me: "What are you guys doing?"

Both: "uhhhhhhhhh Nothing…"

Me: "Riiiiiiiiight"

Naruto: "Believe It!"

Me: "No"

Gaara: "Look what you did!"-Naruto starts crying like a baby-

Me: "What?"-Trying not to notice-

Gaara: "Its ok my little Kitsune."-Shoots me a lot of death glares-

Naruto: "h..hhe..he…dd..doesn't..tr.ttr.ttrruust…me!"-starts to calm down-

Me: "yes I do"-fingers crossed behind my back-

Both: "Thanks Ryujisensei31!"-both hug me-

Me: "get off!"


	4. A Messed Up Uchiha

Gaara: "Ryujisensei31 doesn't own Naruto! I DO!"

Naruto: "What's going on? I'm confused. Believe It!"

Me: "To sum things up Gaara likes you and you got hit un the head with a brick and fell unconscious!"

Naruto: "Really?"

Me: "Yep a brick."

Naruto: "No about Gaara."

Gaara: "Yeah"-starts blushing-

Naruto: "And who hit me with a brick?"

Me: "well…"-starts a long explanation-

Naruto: "So you hit me? Why?"

Me: "Yes because Gaara said he'd give me one hundred bucks if I did"

Gaara: "All lies!"-Starts twitching-

Me: "WHAT?"

Me and Naruto: "But we need money!"

Gaara: "Ramen for all!"

Me: "Don't eat ramen."-Starts running-

Naruto: "Get back here"-throws a few bricks-

Me: "No way!"-Runs and dodges bricks-

Gaara then catches me in his sand and starts laughing.

Gaara: "thought you could run huh?"

Me: "No I uhh… needed to go get some…ramen?"

Naruto: Yeah right!"

Me: "No seriously. Believe it!"

TBC.

Naruto and Gaara: "Contains yaoi, a lemon/lime(sorta)and language."

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 4:

Naruto's POV

As I got out of my bed and threw my sheets in the wash I noticed someone in my kitchen.

So I went to investigate. I looked around the corner to see the Uchiha symbol. WAIT. UCHIHA! Sasuke apparently got in and started some breakfast for me. I was shocked. As I stood there in the hall Sasuke came and saw me there. He threw himself onto me and started to kiss me. I kicked him in his groin and ran. After about 5 minutes I found myself in my pajamas at Sakura's house. How I got here I don't know. I knocked and she saw me and let me in.

"Sakura something weird just happened to me." I said.

"Come in and tell me what happened." She sounded worried.

"Okay so I was in my room waking up and I heard some one in my kitchen. I looked at who it was and I was in shock"

"Who was it Naruto?"

"Sasuke, he was apparently making me 'breakfast'."

"What?"

"I know and as I tried to leave unnoticed he jumped onto me and he…" I started to kinda cry.

"He what Naruto?"

"He tried to kiss me and he tried to touch me."

"Oh my god. Naruto are you serious?"

"Yes I am." I really was crying now.

Sakura started to hug me and told me, "It's ok Naruto. He won't hurt you."

"Thh...Thanks ss...Ssakura."

"How'd he get in Naruto?"

"I dunno. He is a great ninja." Then I realized something.

"Never mind I left my door unlocked. But I never thought he would…"

Just than Sasuke burst through the door.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

'That little jerk. I can't believe I go through all that trouble just to get turned away and kicked in my groin!' I figured he would have gone to Sakura because Kakashi is always impossible to find. After running to Sakura's I saw my Kitsune crying and hugging Sakura!

"Sakura what are you doing?" I asked.

"No Sasuke, how could you do that to Naruto?" She asked. Anger was in her tone.

"Sakura I'll I did was…"

"You did what Sasuke? Tried to molest Naruto?" She was pissed.

"No but if I could just explain."

Just then we heard a pop and Kakashi was there.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Sasuke tried to molest Naruto." Sakura said calmly.

"Sasuke well I'm gonna have to take you into jail for questioning"

With that I was dragged off. After awhile of walking I found myself deep within the forest tied to a tree with chakra string.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi said.

"Sensei I just."

"You what?"

"Wanted to be loved by him."

"Sasuke but why'd you try and molest him?"

"Because I wanted that blonde"

With that Kakashi untied me and sent me back to my house. There I started to kiss a picture of MY Kitsune. 'Soon my Kitsune soon'

* * *

Gaara's POV

After I threw my sheets in the wash I went to my closet! (Dun dun du) After spending what seemed like hours in there (Me: only like 20 mins.) I came out in these loose green jeans with and a light green shirt.

'No panda's! Thank god!'

'**I'm sure Naruto would like you dressed like a panda'**

'Shut up'

'**Whatever'**

I walked out of my room real happy. Kinda happy anyways. Since Kankuro wasn't up I made me some egg and a piece of toast. I ate my breakfast and went back into my room.

I thought I should write Naruto about me coming tomorrow. I pulled out another scroll and scribbled my note:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sorry for the short notice but we will be arriving tomorrow. I hope to see you soon._

_Gaara_

I said "Naruto" and with a pop the scroll went. I got onto my bed to finish packing. I kept debating whether or not to take my gourd. I finally came to a decision to take it. I packed my toothbrush and other things into my suitcase and started to doze off. I didn't dream or nothing but I couldn't get Naruto out of my mind. I decided in the end to go take 50 dollars as my shopping 'allowance'. I went in and out of stores not quite finding anything so I gave up. I thought, 'I'll just save it for Konoha.'

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Around dinner time Temari came into my room and asked if I was packed. I said yes. With that I headed off to dinner. We ate in silence and we cleaned up and all left for bed. It wouldn't take long to travel so I thought we'll leave at eight and be there by eight-thirty. So with that off my mind I went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto's POV

After that long emotional day I went home for dinner. I found some instant ramen; chicken flavored, and ate silently.

'Tomorrow Gaara is coming'

'Bet'cha can't wait huh kit?'

'Nope…I mean yes'

'It's ok kit.'

'Thanks Kyuubi. Night'

'Night kit'

After that I headed to bed eagerly waiting to wake up. I was excited Gaara was coming. With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yep. I'm surprised I did not include dream sequences. I hope you liked.

Continuing from earlier:

Gaara just caught me in his sand:

Gaara: "So what do we do with the ramen hater?"

Me: "let me go?"-Begging-

Naruto: "I know"-laughs evilly-

Me: "eek"-sees Naruto whisper to Gaara-

Me: "what are you doing?"

Gaara: "Destroying your computer"

Me: "ok"-not mine it's my brothers! ha!-

-Computer explodes-

Naruto walks in with ramen.

Me: "what's with the ramen?"

Naruto: "it's for you."

Me: "But I ha…"-remembers brick incident-

Naruto and Gaara: "Review or we crush Ryujisensei31 and feed him ramen!"

Me: "Save me please! I hate ramen!"-Naruto throws a brick and it nearly misses my ear-

Naruto and Gaara: "Get it?"

Me: Got it."

Naruto and Gaara: "Good."

Me: "Please review and save me. Please!"


	5. The Discovery And A Bloody Uchiha

Gaara: "Ryujisensei31 doesn't own Naruto! I DO!"

Continuing from last time: ME: "Please review and save me!"

Gaara: "Well you got a couple reviews so…"-whispers to Naruto-

Naruto: "We've decided you could go on 1 condition…"

Me: "Eek."

Naruto: "either you buy us ramen for a week or…"

Gaara: "you let us own your house and boss you around."

Me: "First choice. I'll buy you ramen for a week."

Gaara: "With buying us ramen you have to eat it to.

Me: "okay. Like I said I was off to the Ichiraku ramen to buy you guys some ramen cuz I felt bad about hurting you guy's feelings and hitting Naruto with bricks.

Naruto and Gaara: -start hugging me-

Me: "Get off!"-Realizing the sand was still trying to kill me- "and Gaara."

Gaara: "yes?"

Me: "The sand"

Gaara: "Oops."

Me: "Thank You."

Gaara: "There will be some language, yaoi, and lime/lemon (sorta)

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 5: The Discovery And A Bloody Uchiha

Naruto's POV

When I woke up I was scared. I was scared. After yesterday's incident I don't think anyone wouldn't. I was too scared to move so I just curled up in my bed and waited for my Gaara-kun to arrive.

'**Kit is something wrong?'**

'Yes I believe you remember yesterday's incident.'

'**Kit I remember. I'm just so sorry I couldn't help.'**

'I just hope Gaara-kun doesn't find out what happened.'

'**Why kit?'**

'You know how he gets when he's angry.'

'**You're right kit. Seeing as it's almost eight Gaara will be here in a little while.'**

'I hope so Kyuubi. I hope so'

I finely got enough courage to go into the kitchen no one was there. So I pulled out a cup of instant ramen and made it. 'God how I hate waiting!' After making my ramen I pulled out a pair of chopsticks and ate my ramen in peace.

Gaara's POV

I awoke in the morning to find I had slept in.

'I slept in!'

'Yep'

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'Dunno.'

'I gotta go'

I scrambled out of bed to find Kankuro and Temari sitting downstairs waiting.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Because you were sleeping like a baby."

"Well where's my stuff?"

"Here." They pointed to a pile of suitcases.

"Ok. Let me go get dressed and we can go."

I went upstairs and looked through my closet I found a black t-shirt and black pants. They were without pandas. Thank god. I pulled them on and we rushed off into the car. As we drove through the desert I saw a lot of cactuses and tumbleweeds. After about ten minutes we stopped at a gas station to fill up our car. We paid for the gas and headed through the pass to get to Konoha. It was just a long tunnel really. Kinda boring. We pulled out of the tunnel and parked at Naruto's apartment. I grabbed my bag and was about to head off when Temari said, "There's another bag for you. It's the green one." I grabbed it and was about to go in when she also said, "Oh and here's a 50, for shopping, food, or whatever."

I grabbed it and walked into the complex. It took me awhile to find his house but after many knockings on doors and loud yells I found it. I knocked on the door. I heard Naruto say, "Cc...Come ii...Inn." I opened the door and found him hiding under the table. I told him it was me and he slowly came out. I wonder why he was acting so strange. I asked him where I'd be staying and he pointed to the back room. It was his room. When I walked in I saw all these scrolls a desk, drawers, and a king sized bed. I'm glad it was a king. I put my stuff down and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto's POV

After Gaara came to my house I felt a lot safer. I know if Sasuke tried anything Gaara would kill him. I just hope it doesn't come to that.

"Gaara hh…how was your tripp?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"why would you say something's wrong?" he could hear the fear in my voice.

"Because I can tell something happened to you."

"Oh Gaara-kun." I started crying.

"Naruto what happened."

"Yesterday I woke up and I found Sasuke in my house. I was trying to leave but he…he…"

"Naruto did he…molest you?"

"Yyy...Yyeesss." I was crying uncontrollably. I felt Gaara wrap his arms around me.

"It's ok Naruto, I won't let that hiretsukan (1) hurt you anymore."

"Ttthhh…thank…yoooouu...gaara-kun." I started to calm down.

After I finished telling him my story I told him I hadn't got much sleep last night. He said he would watch me while I slept. I thanked him and went to bed.

* * *

Gaara's POV

'Damn that Sasuke.'

'Good you are protecting your love.'

'He's not my love. I don't even think he likes me.'

'We'll find out in due time'

'Huh?'

I saw the door bust open and hear that damn Sasuke shout, "Kitsune where are you?"

I picked up my gourd and went to confront him. "Gaara I didn't know you were here…" I hit him in the gut. "Bastard. Why'd you do that to Naruto?" I kicked him in his groin. "Bastard!" I punched him in the gut once more knocking him into the hallway. "if u ever hurt Naruto again I will kill you!" I pushed him down the stairs. He was bleeding everywhere. Just then a silver haired man came and told me to stop. "why should I? That bastard hurt Naruto!" I nearly screamed it at him. I lunged toward him only to find myself lying back in Naruto's room. I noticed a note attached to my gourd. I picked up the note and read it:

_Gaara,_

_I am Sasuke's sensei Kakashi Hatake. I would have let you kill him but you have to think about Naruto. Please forgive me I will have to send him to jail for awhile. Thank you!_

_Kakashi Hatake_

I saw Naruto turning toward me. 'He looks so kawaii when he's asleep.' He woke up and asked who was screaming. I thought if I wanted to earn his trust I'd better tell him.

"Naruto, Sasuke came back looking for you." I said.

"What he want?" he sounded terrified.

"To molest you again."

"What happened then?"

"I beat him to a bloody pulp and your sensei took him to jail"

"Gaara-kun! Thank you so much! I love you!" I started to blush. So did he.

"As a friend."

"Of course Naruto" I was happy we were now friends.

* * *

I'm glad you read my story! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review.

Gaara: "Finally he learns his lesson!"

Naruto: "Who him or Sasuke?"

Gaara: "Ryuji"

Me: "You two are lucky i'm trapped in his sand."

Gaara: "Shut up and eat your ramen."

Me: "freaking' worthless sand shinobi."-mumbling-

Gaara: "What?"

Me: "Nothing" 'too close'

Gaara and Naruto: "please review and we won't take Ryuji's house and boss him around."

Me: "What? We had a deal."

Gaara: "We lied."-evil smile and laugh-

Me: "Review please! Save me! I like my house! They scare me."


	6. The Number One Hyperactive Ninja Ryuji

Gaara: "Ryuji doesn't own Naruto! I DO!"

Naruto:-whispers to Gaara-

Me: "What the Fuck? Lemme go already!"

Gaara: "So far you've gotten 3 reviews."

Me: "Yay Gaara can count!" 'Oh my god! I didn't just say that!'

Gaara: "You wanna be funny now aye?"-Sends me death glares-

Me: "C'mon Naruto helps me. I bought you ramen!"

Naruto: "I love ramen but I love Gaara more…"

Me: "I'll…uh…give you ramen?"

Naruto: "No thank you"

Me: "Please Naruto. Help a friend out."

Naruto: "fine but first you have to promise Gaara offs Sasuke."-Whispers-

Me: "Fine."-Whispers-

Naruto pulls Gaara into a kiss. Sand drops and I escape. I start to run to Sasuke's but I think you know why I ran to Sakura's. I knock and she opens.

"Sakura help me Gaara's trying to kill me because I made fun of him." I said in one breath.

"Come in"

"Thank you"

"No problem."

"What did you make fun about Gaara now?"

"I said he can count. He said if I got a lot of reviews I could keep my house and not have to do whatever he says. I only had 3 and he said that, I said he can count, Naruto kissed him to let me escape, and now I'm here."

"Okay well stay here till he forgets."

"Thank you Sakura. I owe you."

"Could I perhaps get a boyfriend in your next chapter?"

"Sure. Who'd you like to be with you?"

"You."

"Mm…Mmeee?"-I start to blush-

"Yep"

"Ooo…okkk."

Warning: Yaoi and language! Maybe lemon/lime.

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 6: Enter The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle-Head Ninja Ryuji!

(This is an actual title. Please don't sue me!)

Gaara's POV

After the day's event we settled down to dinner at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. I didn't know what kind to order so I had Naruto order for me. I guess we got miso ramen. It wasn't that bad. I ate all of it and headed to pay the bill. It was only a few bucks. We then left home to unwind and relax at his house. On our way there we stopped to talk to Kankuro. He said he heard the Uchiha kid moaning a night ago. He also said Naruto's name was heard. I got pissed.

'As soon as he gets outta jail he's mine.'

'**Good killing'**

'Yep'

'**Let's do it.'**

'A few days longer'

'**Ok'**

We stopped at Sakura's to talk to Temari. Shikamaru was there. I also noticed this long blonde/black hair colored boy there to. I wondered if Naruto knew him. I don't think he does seeing as he had a confused look on his face.

* * *

Naruto's POV

As we got into Sakura's I noticed Shikamaru there. I also saw this boy with long black/blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, had tan skin and his left ear pierced. I wondered who he was and why he was at Sakura's.

"Hey Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, and I don't know your name."

"My name is Ryuji." He said it kindly and with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Ryuji. My name's Naruto and he's Gaara."

"Nice to meet you both." He said.

"My I ask what you are doing here." I said.

"I could tell you."

* * *

Ryuji's POV

After the blonde and redhead walked in I automatically realized who they were from Sakura's description. Naruto and Gaara. They asked me what I was doing here I answered.

"I'm here visiting my girlfriend." I replied.

"Who? Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Are you stupid? I'm here for Temari." Shikamaru said lazily.

"He's her for me." Sakura said blushing.

"Yeah. We met awhile back on a mission to my home village." I said blushing.

"Remember Naruto? The Village Hidden in the Dragons? Sakura said.

"Oh yeah. Where we were to meet the Ryukage. Right?" Naruto got it.

"Yes Naruto. If you forgot I am the Ryukage." I said smiling.

"Oh I am sorry Ryukage." He said bowing.

"Just call me Ryuji." I said.

"Well we just stopped in to say goodnight."

With that they said goodnight and left. I sadly told Sakura that I too had to go. I kissed her goodnight. We both blushed and I headed to the local inn. I turned in for the night.

* * *

Sorry this was a real short chapter. I just needed to introduce my new character. Please review. (Note: it's only for a few days but I won't update till Sunday night. I just like keeping my readers aware) 

Gaara:-still kissing Naruto-

Meanwhile:

Sakura read the chapter and approved.

Me: "How'd you like it?"

Sakura: "Like it? I love it!"-Starts to kiss me-

Me and Sakura: Please review! Good things to all that review!"

Gaara: "Where's Ryuji?"

Naruto: "Gone"

Naruto and Gaara: "Please Review or Sasuke lives!"-Chibi eyes-


	7. True Love Conquers All

Gaara: "Ryuji doesn't own Naruto! I DO!"

Gaara: "Wasn't I gonna kill someone?"

Naruto: "Nope."

Gaara: "I thought Sasuke was…"

Me: "He will die soon."

Naruto: "Well the story should star…"-interrupted by me crying-

Gaara: "What's wrong now Ryuji?"

Me: "I saw Sakura kissing…KKK…iii…kiba!"

Naruto:-gives me a hug- "It's ok. I'm sure you'll find someone."

Me: "Thanks Naruto."

Gaara: "get away from my Boyfriend!"-Sand starts to form around me-

Me: "Why can't you be like Naruto?"

Gaara: "Do you wanna know why?"-Sand gets tighter-

Me: "Gaara why do you insist on killing me?"

Gaara: "I don't know."-Laughs evilly-

Me: "Please lemme go…I'll do anything."

Gaara: "Fine just don't touch my Naru-kun."

Me: "But he hugged me!"

Naruto: "Warning contains yaoi, language and violence."

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 7: True Love Conquers All

Ryuji's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I took a shower and pulled on some black boxers. I pulled on my baggy black jeans and my black hoodie. It had a chibi dragon on the back. Because unlike Gaara I don't mind about my clothes. I left to Sakura's. I arrived a little earlier than normal. I opened the door to find sakura and kiba on the couch making out naked. Sakura looked up and ran to her room. I'm too kind to hurt Kiba but I just ran out and down the stairs. I was running so fast I ran into someone on the way down. It was Hinata Hyuuga. I apologized as I helped pick up the dropped items. I couldn't stop crying.

"Rrr…yyuji-san what's wrong?" she said blushing. She had a crush on me and I knew it.

"Sakura was making out with kiba!" I cried some more.

"Cccome to mm…my house Ryuji-san. I think it be better if we talked there."

I agreed and followed. As we reached her house I entered and sat down while she put the items on the table.

"Ryuji." She spoke with out stuttering.

"Yes?" I had calmed down a bit.

"I lll…love you." She said her face turning 20 shades of red.

"Hinata I love you too. I was just too blind to see it." I turned about 50 shades of red.

"Ryuji-san I don't like you because of your power. But because I like the way you express yourself. The way you dress and how you show your emotions. I like that in a man."

"Hinata, I love the way you speak your mind and are always caring."

We were about to kiss when Naruto and Gaara walked in.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

I was worried because I just had a feeling someone was in trouble. I headed to Hinata's to see if she had heard anything. I woke up Gaara to find he had a wet dream.

'Thank god it wasn't me!'

'**Uh…kit.'**

I looked down. My pants were wet and sticky. My side of the bed was too.

'Shit!'

'**Kit! Watch your language.'**

'Sorry Kyuubi, I gotta go.'

I woke up Gaara. He must have been having a pretty good dream. He had that expression 'oh-shit-I-did-something-personal-in-front-of someone-else' look on his face. He turned a bright red. He looked so cute. I told him to get dressed. He argued and asked why. I told him something bad happened. He agreed and jumped in the shower. I asked if it was ok if I did too. It was a big shower. So he agreed. I couldn't help notice he kept staring at my…private area.

* * *

Gaara's POV 

Naruto woke me up early. I had a damn wet dream in front of him of all people. I was so embarrassed. He said we had to go but I argued. He told me he thought something happened. I was almost in the shower when he asked if he could join me. It was big so I said ok. I couldn't help looking at that fine build of his.

'He is so hot.'

**'Kiss him.'**

'No.'

'**Whatever.'**

'I wanna just jump all over him.'

**'Just kiss him.'**

'I will.'

After admiring all his natural beauty I got the nerve to kiss him. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around I kissed him. He didn't seem to care but kept trying to get his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away and we stood there shocked.

"I love you!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

I turned bright red. I turned to hug him but he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Looking shocked he pulled away.

"Gaara, Ryuji's in trouble."

"Let's go." I knew he was worried.

We dried off I pulled on my black boxers and he pulled on his orange boxers with foxes on them. 'Wow those are cute.' We finished dressing and rushed off to Sakura's. I opened the door to see a naked Kiba and sakura having sex. We both ran away. I knew Naruto was right. Ryuji must be heart broken. We ran to Hinata's to see if she had seen them. Naruto opened the door and we saw Ryuji and Hinata about to kiss.

* * *

Ryuji's POV 

Naruto bust through the door and I turned away. My face turned a deep red. So did Hinata's. I was shocked to see Naruto and Gaara here.

"Ryuji, Sakura's having…" he said.

"Sex with Kiba?" I said. I smiled. I can't help it.

"Yes. But why…"

"Didn't I kill him?" I finished his sentence again.

"Yeah."

"Because. Naruto I'm too nice a person to do that. Besides I realized I loved someone else." I started to blush different shades of red. In that instant I leaned over and planted a kiss on Hinata's lips. She was blushing.

"I see." Naruto and Gaara said together.

What I saw next shocked me and Hinata. Gaara and Naruto started to kiss each other passionately. I was scared at first but who am I to judge love?

"Hey you two get a room!" I teased.

"Hinata where's the guest room?" I didn't know if they were teasing.

"Naruto go to your own house for that!" she said angrily.

"Just kidding."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About 30 minutes." They both said.

"Well I guess we could all go do something." I suggested.

"Shopping!" Naruto screamed.

"Hinata is that ok?" I asked her.

"Sure Ryuji." She replied.

"Hinata, why don't you pick where we head first."

"Um…How about the stuffed animal shop?"

"Ok Hinata." I said as we headed off.

We arrived at the stuffed animal shop in seconds and headed in. I didn't mind being in there, but Gaara sure did.

"Gaara loosen up. It's just a shop." I said smiling.

"I know but well no one knows about us." He pointed to him and Naruto.

"So? Just shop for your boyfriend."

He finally agreed and looked in the displays. While I was thinking about what to get Hinata I turned around to see a big red dragon plush. It had spikes along its back, its left ear pierced, and resembled me. Weird. I grabbed it and paid for it. I saw Hinata purchase something to. I didn't know what it was but I knew we'd all end with something.

* * *

Thanks for reading my chapter. If you have any questions ask me via review or p.m. I'd love to here what you thought so please review. 

Gaara: "Ryuji, he did hug you and I overreacted."

Me: "I'll say!" 'I am such an idiot!'

Gaara: "You just won't learn!"-Sand starts to form-

Naruto: "Hold on."-Calls Hinata-

Hinata: "What's going on here?"

Gaara: "Uhhhh…"

Me: "He's trying to kill me."-Nearly crying-

Naruto kisses Gaara and I drop to the ground Hinata healed me with some medicine and I thanked her. While Naruto and Gaara made-out we slipped out. I took Hinata to dinner and a movie. When we got back to my house the two were still making out. I asked to spend the night at her place. She agreed and we left.

Everyone: "Please review."

Hinata: "Ryuji-san needs your ideas."

Naruto: "Please Review."-Chibi eyes-

Gaara: "Review"-Huge Chibi eyes-

Me: "Please Review."


	8. Author's Note

"**A Tale Of Two Demons" Author's Note**

Hi to all of my loyal fans out there. I have been feeling that you people don't like me. I mean of got 450 hits and 21 reviews. I just feel that… I'm not sure how to put this.

* * *

Naruto: "Come on you guys. Do you not like Ryuji's Story?"

Gaara: "This is to all of you people that don't review."

Me: "The following people I have to thank for reviewing:

ShadowMPerkinson

Hathors-Favorite

RaitenKitsune

Tsunade-Chan1

FMA-naruto-luver

Ryo Yuriko

Naruto: "You know to those listed above thank you for your support."

Gaara: "For those not listed I would lock my doors if I were you."-evil grin-

Me: "Now Gaara do you think threatening them is right?"

Gaara: "Well you know not really but, these people could review now and then."

Me: "I-iit'ss o-oook t...that thh…they ddiddn'...t reviewww…!"-starts crying-

Naruto: "there, there Ryuji-kun."-starts hugging me and tries to kiss me-

Me: "Naruto! Get off a me. I don't swing that way!"-shoves him off-

Naruto: "But Ryuji! I wove you!"

Me: "God Damn it Naruto I love Hinata!"

Gaara: "Ryuji…"-walks towards me-

Me: "God I'm outta here."-try's to run-

Gaara: "Eh, eh, eh. You shouldn't try to run."-sand catches me-

Me: "Gaara lemme go! I'm trying to get my point through to the people!"

Naruto: "Ryuji, Ryuji, Ryuji. We don't care."

Me: "Not you Naruto. I thought you were the nice one."-still crying-

Gaara: "Ryuji we will teach you not to betray us."

Me: "For the love of god. Gaara I'm outta here."-slips outta the sand-

Gaara: "How did you…"-looks shocked.

Me: "I'm the legendary Ryujin.(1)"

Gaara: "But we were just gonna…"

Me: "What. Kill me, cut my hair?"

Gaara: "No. we were gonna go buy you a gift."

Me: "Oh. Was it a book or what?"

Gaara:-whispers to me-

Me: "Finally I get to see those books of his."

Naruto: "Anyways people, review or we will kill Ryuji."

Me: "Heh? You're joking right?"

Gaara: "Nope, we'll boss you around then kill you"

Me: "Well you hears them. I would like to have you guys and girls review if not for me but for the story. Thank you."

Naruto: "Touching Ryuji, touching. Well first we'll cut your hair."

Me: "Naruto please you wouldn't. would you?"

Naruto: "try me."-pulls out a kunai-

Me: "people review to save me. And if I come outta this alive I will thank you all personally. So thanks."

* * *

Well now you get what I'm trying to say. So please review for different chapters. Please. at least tell me if this was a waste of time.

(1) Ryujin means dragon god.


	9. Who's Falling For Who?

Gaara: "Well Ryuji looks like you lucked out."

Me: "Yay. Thanks to:

ShadowMPerkinson

Hathors-Favorite

RaitenKitsune

Tsunade-Chan1

FMA-naruto-luver

Ryo Yuriko

Neko-Chan616

Angeldemon45678

Shinigami

Chika-chan

Naruto: "Well I guess it's on to the story."

Me: "Warning contains yaoi, language, and violence.

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 8: "Who's Falling For Who?

Gaara's POV

I still can't believe I got dragged in here. Literally. After Ryuji talked some sense into me I started looking for my little Kitsune. I found a bunch of fox but wanted it to remind him of me. I found this panda that resembled me so much it scared me. I bought it. I saw Naruto and Hinata buy something for me and Ryuji but I had no idea what. We paid for our purchases and headed out.

"Where to now?" Ryuji asked smiling. I don't get why he's always smiling.

"How about…" as Naruto spoke we passed a clothing shop. "Here"

"No way! No possible freaking…" We were already in. 'Damn it!'

"Okay were gonna pick out our dates clothes." Ryuji said. He knew it would bug me.

"Okay!" Hinata already knew what she was gonna get.

"Rules are: 1. your date can't see it, 2. if you or your date don't wear it they have to go out with Ino or Sakura, and 3. it has to be gender appropriate." With that we split off.

"Hmmm… Naruto might like this. Hey Hinata can you help me?"

"Sure Gaara." I showed her these baggy orange pants, 2 belts with foxes on them, a t-shirt with a chibi fox on it, a fox beanie, and an orange hoodie with chibi foxes all over it.

"What do you think?"

"Naruto will love it. Gaara what about my choice for Ryuji?" She showed me these dark red baggy pants, three black belts two with flames one with dragons, a pink shirt with a dragon on it and the saying, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' and two red wings on the back, a dragon beanie, and this pink hoodie with these chibi dragons on them.

"Nice choice Hinata. If he wasn't straight and I wasn't with Naruto I'd be all over him."

* * *

Naruto's POV

Since I couldn't show Gaara or Hinata, Hinata was helping Gaara, I turned to Ryuji.

"Ryuji I don't know what to get for Gaara." I said plainly.

"I don't know what to get Hinata." We both laughed.

"I know Gaara a little more so I'll look for him and you look for Hinata."

"Deal." I said and went to look. 'Hinata likes Pokemon, I think, so I'll get these for Ryuji.'

"Ryuji came back with his idea and I with mine.

"You first" we said together. 'Was I falling for him?'

"Ok I thought about this for Gaara." He showed me black baggy pants, 1 white belt, a green shirt with chibi panda's on it, a panda beanie, and a black chibi panda hoodie.

"Nice Ryuji!" I showed him mine. I showed him pink kinda-baggy-but-not-really pants, a white shirt with a bunch of chibi Pokemon on them -all pink Pokemon- and a pink hoodie with more Pokemon. Happy with our decisions we headed to the check-out counter. I paid for mine and Ryuji paid for his. Looking pleased we headed outside to wait. It took Gaara and Hinata about 10 more minutes before they came out. We exchanged packages and head home to change and junk. Ryuji's hotel was farther out then mine and I invited him to my house to change. He accepted but I think he figured out my plan. My plan was to turn him gay or bi. I dunno if it will work but I had to try. We arrived at my house a few minutes later. We all wanted to jump in the shower. Ryuji seemed suspicious but let me and Gaara go first.

"It's big enough for all of us, we could all go in."

"Ok…." Ryuji knew something was up. We stripped and jumped in the shower. He just washed off and got out. 'This will be harder than I thought.'

"Hey Gaara why don't you STAY in awhile longer?"

"Okay." He got it. Ryuji was in my room pulling on a pair of boxers. I pounced on him and started to kiss him all over. He tried to get me off but I wouldn't let go. It was kinda cold because I had nothing on. He finally got off the floor and pushed me off.

"NARUTO!" He was pissed.

"Yes my little Ryu-kun?" I tried to sound sexy.

"God damn it Naruto you know I am straight!"

"But don't you want the pleasure of someone up your ass?"

"No!" I saw him blush a little.

"Your blushing Ryu-kun." He turned a deep red."

"Naruto, I am not gonna cheat on Hinata!"

"But if it doesn't work out I know all the gay teens in Konoha."

"Naruto." He glomped me.

We finished getting dressed.

* * *

Ryuji's POV

As I pulled on my clothes I realized something I didn't give Hinata her animal!

"You look nice you two." I said as I grabbed her animal.

"Back at you." I couldn't help but notice the we're-visually-stripping-a-hot-guy-look on their faces.

"Come on guy's let's go meet Hinata for lunch."

We walked down the street and met Hinata at the local ramen hut. We ordered and settled down in a booth. I kissed her on the cheek as I handed her, her gift. She blushed and opened it. It was hard to open because it was huge I mean like 5ft tall. She hugged it and kissed me back. God Naruto and Gaara had their classic I-can't-believe-that-hot-guy-didn't-get-me-something look. I pulled out two little bags and gave them to Naruto and Gaara. They looked shocked. They opened them revealing a identical dragon like Hinata's for each of them.

"I can't forget my best friends!"

"But we didn't get you…"

"Forget about it." Hinata kissed me.

I still couldn't help but realize they still had the we're-visually-stripping-a-hot-guy-look on their faces.

Thanks for reading my loyal fans. Please review and tell mewhat you think of it so far. Please review.

Or i might give up...

Gaara: "Ryu-kun, I love you."

Naruto: "Ryu-kun I love you."

Me: "Guy's where's the music coming from?"

Naruto and Gaara start strip teasing to 'I am too sexy'.

I pass out and heaven only knows what they did to me.

Please review or Gaara will kill me. Please?


	10. Truth Or Dare

Me: "Don't own Naruto. Gaara does, Believe it"

Naruto: "Ryu-kun did you have fun last night?"

Me: "Huh?" I looked at my back in the mirror. I saw a dragon holding a heart. It read 'Gaara and Naruto' I screamed.

Gaara: "He saw it."

Naruto: "Yep."

Me: "Guys if Hinata sees this" she walks in.

Hinata: "See what Ryu-kun?" she blushed madly. I realized I had just got out of the shower.

Me: "Hinata don't look I'm naked."

Hinata: she ran out.

Me: "GAARA! NARUTO!"

Naruto: starts running. "Warning yaoi, language, and violence."

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 9: Truth Or DARE

Naruto's POV

After Ryu-kun gave us those stuffed animals I couldn't stop hugging it. I even named it.

'Ryuji Junior'

'**Quit cheating on your boyfriend.'**

'I'm not I am simply naming it'

'**Sure.'**

I snapped out of my trance. Everyone was staring at me.

"Hey Naruto, don't let that replace grumpy pants over there." Ryuji said pointing to Gaara.

"I am not grumpy." Gaara said hugging his little dragon.

"Oh Ryu-kun you are the sweetest man I have ever met." She said kissing Ryuji on the cheek.

"Two miso ramen, one pork, and one chicken ramen" the waitress said.

"Yep. Right here." I said.

"Hey Ryuji." I said leaning over the table I kissed him.

"Naruto! Why'd you do that?" Hinata shouted.

* * *

Ryuji's POV

"Hinata look at his face." I was blushing. I tried to stop.

"Ryu-kun what's wrong." I whisper to her what was up.

"Oh Ryu-kun." She kisses me.

"Your not mad?" I asked shamefully.

"Nope."

We finished off our ramen and as we left I paid the bill. Hinata also forgot to give me her animal for me too. How we forgot I don't know they're huge! Anyways I unwrap it.

It was a huge pink Clefairy with white eyes.

"Hinata, I love you." I kiss her on the lips. Naruto and Gaara sneak off.

"I love you to Ryu-kun."

"Let's go put these back in our houses." I said

"Okay be right back." She said.

"I will." I said and flashed to my hotel room. I placed it on my bed hugging it and left.

"Hey Ryu-kun. We got you something." Naruto said. Gaara gave me a pink dragon like mine but looked like him and Naruto a white one resembling him.

"Thanks you two. You didn't need to though." They both kissed me.

"Now you don't." good thing Hinata was still gone.

When she arrived we left down to the park. As we walked down there I bought us some monjou (1). We ate it on a bench. They thanked me as we headed on our way. We arrived at the park to find no one was there.

* * *

Gaara's POV

When we arrived I pulled out a big blanket and we all sat down.

"Gaara, thanks." Ryuji thanked me.

"Yeah Gaara, thanks." Hinata said.

Naruto just simply kissed me to show his thanks. Ryuji and Hinata giggled.

"Hey why don't we play a game?" I said. I surprised myself.

"Sure. How about Truth or Dare?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes." Everyone said together.

"Hey Ryuji you start." I said.

* * *

ROUND 1

"Okay. Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to… go make out with a tree."

"Okay." He walked over to a tree and started making out. We all laughed.

* * *

ROUND 2

"Okay Hinata truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not kiss Ryuji anymore today."

"Oh Naruto that's not fair." Ryuji replied.

"It's ok. I accept."

* * *

ROUND 3

"Okay Gaara truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Dare." I replied.

"Okay I dare you to strip tease Naruto right here."

"Fine." I got up and started to strip tease Naruto. He blushed a deep red.

"Good one Hinata." Ryuji said. As I finished I got dressed again.

* * *

ROUND 4

"Well Ryuji, you know the drill" I said.

"Dare." He replied. 'Idiot.'

"I dare you to make out with…Naruto!"

"No Way!" he screamed.

"You have to." I said smirking.

"Go ahead Ryu-kun." Hinata told him. He shot me the I'd-watch-my-back-if-I-were-you look. He got up and started to kiss Naruto. He pulls his shirt off and starts licking him allover.

* * *

Well I hope you liked my story. I need inspiration so please review and give me ideas or pointers. I need your help. Sorry it was so short.

(1) a Japanese sweet pastry with red bean in side.

Naruto: "That was sooooooooo hot."

Me: "Nope"

Gaara: "You know u liked it."

Me: "Nope"

They both drag me off to this gay club of theirs. Since I am Ryukage I got us in even though we were only 16. How I wished I had spoken up. I was so scared I fainted.

Me: "Oh my head." I had another tattoo on my shoulder.

Gaara: "Like it?" it was a dragon and this one says Hinata in the heart.

Me: "Thanks. And to those reading Thanks for taking time to read!"

Naruto: "Good night or morning or afternoon."

All: "Good bye!"


	11. The Mighty Have Fallen

Me: "Don't own Naruto. Gaara does believe it"

Gaara: "So you likey?"-He crawls onto a bed-

Me: "Where am I and why do I have a hangover and a…"-I look up-

Naruto: "Uhhh I can explain."

Me: "I can't believe you…got me another tattoo."

Gaara: "Wow he doesn't think does he?"

Me: "Yes I do Gaara. That wasn't cool."

Naruto: "Ryu-kun I love you."

Me: "Me too. But not as a boyfriend like a best friend. You to Gaara."

They both glomp me as I run out the door.

Me: "Get offa me!"

Kakashi: "Warning, yaoi, language, violence, and lemon/lime."

Me: "Kakashi, help me!"

Kakashi: "Now on to the story!"

Me: "Bastard!"

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 10: The Mighty Have Fallen

Naruto's POV

'Oh my fucking god that was hot!'

'**Kit watch your language!'**

'Sorry Kyuubi.'

'**Hey what about your boyfriend?'**

'What he hasn't claimed me yet.'

'**KIT!'**

I came out of my trance everyone was staring at me again. 'Damn it.'

"Hey Naruto, did you really like it that much?" Ryuji asked me teasingly.

"Maybe…" I said sexily. Ryuji got up and ran away.

"Naruto that wasn't cool." Hinata said as she ran after Ryuji.

"You liked it from him? Then you'll love it from me." Gaara said.

"Gaara not here. People are showing up." I said. "Let's go home."

We headed off towards the Ichiraku to get some food and saw Ryuji crying there. We rushed over to them.

"Ryuji what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing." He smiled back tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Well I just have been informed I can either relinquish my duty as Ryukage and stay here and become a genin with you guys or stay in power."

"That still doesn't explain your crying." Gaara said coldly.

"He's crying because he doesn't know what to do." Hinata said.

"I know I want to stay here but…" Hinata kissed him on the lips.

"Well Ryuji you have a few days to figure it out." I said.

"Well, enough dilly-dallying let's eat!" Ryuji shouted.

We walked into the Ichiraku to find Kakashi sitting alone. Ryuji walked over to him.

"Kakashi, what's up?" he asked smiling to the jonin.

"Oh Ryukage." He bowed to Ryuji.

"Please Kakashi we are friends just Ryuji is fine."

"Ok. Well I was waiting to discus matters with you."

"Matters about what?" Ryuji for once asked without smiling.

"Well you see your home village has been overthrown." Kakashi looked concerned.

"What? My people all…" he looked shocked.

"Yes massacred. By the hidden sound village." Kakashi was patting Ryuji on the back.

"Oh my god, I can't believe there were few people but…" he snapped. Ryuji just let his tears flow onto the jonin's vest. Kakashi didn't mind.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to do now. My position is gone and my village. Did a little red dragon come?" He asked. I noticed a glint of hope on his face.

"Yes the local vet is caring for him." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei." I walked up wanting to know what was wrong.

"Yes?" he asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Ryuji, his village is gone?" I asked starting to cry.

"Yes." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"Oh god Ryuji. I am so sorry." I didn't know what to do. I just hugged him. I was surprised when he hugged me back.

"Naruto. Where am I gonna live and how will I earn money?" he cried into my shoulder.

"Well Ryuji you are going to be instated as an anbu member." Kakashi sighed.

"Ok." That's all he said.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been sent to prison for 5 years. You will join our squad."

Ryuji just nodded and kept crying into my chest, I just held him.

"Ryu-kun." Hinata said as she came up to us. Ryuji looked up.

"You will be staying with me in my house. Everything is gonna be ok." She hugged him now and kissed him. He stopped crying and calmed down. We didn't eat we just walked around Konoha. We stopped at the vet to find Ryuji's dragon was alright.

* * *

Gaara's POV

I just stood there in shock. Ryuji the loving, always smiling, knucklehead ninja had lost everything. His power and close village friends. I just broke apart. Even though it didn't happen to me I couldn't help the fact that he was hurt. As we walked to the vet we noticed that Ryuji just kept crying. When we reached the vet's, the vet handed Ryuji a bunch of trunks. Apparently his dragon had carried all his stuff here. I guess the dragon sensed danger and left before the attack.

"Oh my god, little buddy your ok!" Ryuji screamed in joy. "Raaraghharagh." The dragon was also happy.

"Well little dude, you gotta stay here with the vet for awhile, I'll be back."

We left each carrying a trunk to Hinata's. When we reached her house she pointed us to a room which was designed for Ryuji. She must have thought he'd stay here for vacation. I mean dragon everything.

"Thanks, guys I love you all." He hugged us each good night. I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

'What's going on?'

'You fell sorry for him'

'Really?'

'Yep'

'This is a first'

The whole time I was talking to Shukaku I didn't noticed we had arrived at Naruto's. When we got there we both jumped in the shower. While in the shower we talked. After we washed off we hopped out. Before we got into our pajamas fully I pounced onto Naruto. I licked him up and down the face. He giggled. Apparently he was ticklish. I kissed up and down his body and sucked on his neck. He fell asleep on me. I wanted to wake him up but didn't because he looked beat. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and girls. This it had nothing to do with Gaara and Naruto but next chapter it will be what you have all been waiting for! If you catch my drift…

Kakashi:-flips through TV. channels- "You guys have on demand?"

Me: "Kakashi, I can't breathe help me."

Gaara and Naruto still hugging me.

Kakashi: "Uhh well I gotta go."

Me: "Kakashi get back here you bastard!"


	12. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Me: "Don't own Naruto, Gaara does, believe it…" I yawned.

Gaara: "Ryu-kun your so fun to hug." I shuddered.

Me: "How long are you guys gonna hug me?"

Both: "Forever and ever!"

Me: "Guys come on I have a story to write…" they both tried to kiss me. They end up kissing each other. They both thought I caved in cuz I heard their tongues playing.

Naruto: "Ryuji you're a great kisser."

Gaara: "Yeah you taste like ramen."

Me: "You kissed each other." I laughed.

Gaara: "Oh well." They let me go and head to my room. Wait. MY ROOM!

Me: "People funds to replace my stuff would be much appreciated."

Kiba: "Yes it surely would. To donate please call 1-800-i-made-out-with-Ryuji's-old-girl-friend-with-out-punishment. That number again is 1-800-i-made-out-with-Ryuji's-old-girl-friend-with-out-punishment.

Me: "Kiba, after hearing about my village I became more than just nice!"- I start to beat him up-

Kakashi: "Warning yaoi, language, violence, and lime/lemon."

Kiba: "Kakashi help me!" Kakashi pulls me offa him.

Me: "Kakashi, What the fuck? You didn't help me!"

Kakashi: "Onto the story!"

ME: "Dumb ass jonin!"

* * *

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 11: For Whom The Bell Tolls

Naruto's POV

I woke up early in the morning. I had the most awesome dream last night. It involved Gaara, Ryuji, whipped cream, cherries, and a whip.

'**Damn that was a good dream.'**

'Kit it kinda was scary.'

'**Yeah but oh so how I feel.'**

'Kit!'

'**Well time to wash my sheets.'**

I gently shake Gaara awake. He slaps me and tells me 5 more minutes. Oh no he didn't! I push him off the bed and he hits his head on his gourd.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?" he screamed at me rather loudly.

"Well you know if you wanna sleep in your wetness tonight I will leave the sheets!" I yelled back.

"Fine, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Training. The bell test again. Kakashi says it will see ifRyuji gets it."

"I don't have to do I?" he asked.

"Nope. Just my squad." I said as he sighed in relief.

We jumped into the shower. I was running late as Gaara tried to enter me.

"Gaara not, now later. I am late Kakashi said five and he really means nine and it's already nine-fifty two." I said politely.

"Fine." He was sad but I was way late. I hugged him as we dried off.

"Thanks Gaara-kun!" I said as I pulled on my boxers, jumpsuit and sandals. He pulled on black boxers, black pants and a black shirt. We grabbed an apple as we ran off towards the training grounds. As we pulled up to the training grounds we found Ryuji in a black pair of baggy pants, a red shirt, and a dragon beanie. Kakashi was there to.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei." I shouted.

"Naruto, your late." Ryuji and Sakura shouted.

"Well sorry. I had a 'busy' night last night." I replied blushing.

"Woohoo you dirty boy you!" Ryuji shouted.

"If you don't mind can we start our test?" I shouted.

"Fine. Like last time objective is to get a bell from me before noon. If you don't you get tied to a pole while I eat my lunch."

"Piece of cake." Ryuji shouted confidently.

* * *

Ryuji's POV

(WARNING: This happened in the show. I take no profit from it!)

Hey they forgot I was the top of my village. It was gonna be so easy. And seeing as my new sensei is a pervert I know exactly what to do.

"Ready, set, GO!" Kakashi-sensei shouted.

I jumped out of the way and left a kunai by his feet. He stupidly picked it up and put it into his holster.

"Hmmm… now to read my book." He pulled out his famous Icha Icha Paradisu novel and started reading.

"Hmm. Now's my chance." I jump out of my hiding spot and walk towards Kakashi-sensei. While I walked I pulled out my own copy of Icha Icha Paradisu, except it was the next book.

"How'd you get that?" he asked nearly shouting.

"Oh this? Jaraiya gave me his first copy. It doesn't come out until next month."

"Can I have it?" he asked nearly drooling. He fell right into my trap!

"Sure but I want something of yours!" I said.

"Sure anything you want!" I smiled and walked over to him.

"Anything?" I asked just to piss him off.

"God damn it YES!" he was pissed.

"Okay. I want a bell." I said he handed me over the bell. "SUCKER!" I grabbed the bell and ran.

"Damn. I guess Ryuji passes the test." He said nearly crying.

"See it's all about knowing your enemy." I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Go sit out with Gaara." He said. I walk over to the bench and sit next to Gaara.

* * *

Gaara's POV

As Ryuji sat down I looked over and tried to look at the book.

"Oh Gaara, do you want to read it with me?" Ryuji asked me.

"Yeah, but I haven't read the first."

"No problem, I want to re-read it." He said pulling out the first volume.

"Oh my god." I was shocked at what I saw.

"Do you not want to read it?" he asked smiling.

"No I am good." We flipped through the book and finished reading it around noon.

We walked over and saw that Naruto and sakura were tied up. I heard Ryuji chuckle.

"Hey guys having trouble?" Ryuji asked.

"DUH! WE'RE STARVING!" they screamed at us.

"Hey you can feed them if you want." Kakashi said coldly. He handed us four lunches.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei." Ryuji said pulling out a new book. "Here I have two."

"Thanks Ryuji!" he ran off. I pulled open mine and Naruto's lunch.

"I'll feed you if you say my name." I said to Naruto.

"Gaara." Naruto said seductively. I fed him all his sushi and teriyaki chicken.

"Ryu-kun are you going to give me some lunch?" Sakura asked Ryuji.

"Nope." He said coldly. I knew it was because she cheated on him.

"Ryuji." I said as I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Give her a little."

"Fine." He said blushing. He opened the box and fed Sakura.

"Well time for you two to try and finish." Kakashi said walking up to us.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei." Ryuji said.

"Yes?" he seemed happier.

"I got you a movie premier ticket. Once again Jaraiya gave me 5 so." Ryuji said.

"Thanks Ryuji!" Kakashi said grabbing one.

"Gaara, Naruto I have one for you too." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my ticket.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"So sorry. My girlfriend gets the last one." He said coldly.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading. I am so sorry I didn't add the citrusy goodness I promised. It just didn't fit in the chapter plot. I am so sorry but I promise within the next two chapters there will be LEMONS! If I don't please tell me very rudely in your reviews.

Me: "Hey Kakashi!" I said throwing a brick at him. He passed out.

Kiba: "SHIT!"

Me: "Kiba I'm not gonna do anything to you. So leave before I change my mind!"

Naruto: "Hey uh Ryuji we need to clean your sheets."

Me: "Back left room soaps in the cupboard."

Naruto: "Thanks!"

Me: "So please review and/or send me donations too help replace my stuff. Please?"

Kakashi: "Ryuji you've been a bad boy." He picks me up and carries me away.

Me: "Kakashi lemme go!"

Kakashi: "NO! NO ONE CALLS ME A DUMB ASS!"

Me: "Bye people." He hangs me over 5th floor balcony.

Kakashi: "Apologize."

Me: "NO!"


	13. Confessions

Me: "Don't own Naruto, Gaara does believe it!"

Me: "Kakashi! Lemme down! You know I hate heights!" I said literally crying.

Kakashi: "NO! Not until you apologize!"

Me: "But you always help everybody else!" I still kept crying.

Kakashi: "SO? Ryuji, just apologize!"

Me: "GAARA! NARUTO! HELP ME!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Naruto: "What's going on?" he ran out the door half-naked.

Me: "Kakashi won't let me down!" I still kept crying.

Gaara: "Sissy."

Me: "Gaara, you can b-be so mm-mean sometimes!"

Naruto: "Sensei let him go!"

Kakashi: "No he called me a dumb ass!"

Me: "Yeah, but you always take everyone else's side!"

Naruto: "It is true!"

Gaara: "Come on Naruto let's leave them." He drags Naruto with him.

Me: "Kakashi-sensei lemme down please."

Kakashi: "NO! JUST APOLOGIZE!"

Me: "NEVER!"

Kakashi: "Have it your way!" he drops me.

Me: "Transcending Wings Jutsu!" wings sprout out of my back. "HA! WHAT NOW?"

Kakashi: "Damn I guess you win." I land next to him.

Me: "So what now?" he grabs me by my collar.

Kakashi: "THIS!" he punches me square in the jaw.

Me: "OW!" I land back in my house.

Naruto: "What hap? OH MY GOD! GAARA HELP!" Gaara came running in.

Gaara: "Ryuji are you okay?"

Me: "I think so…ow my head." I rub my head and lay on my couch.

Kakashi: "SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

Me: "Bastard…" I pass out.

Naruto: "Warning. Contains yaoi, language, violence and lime/lemon too come!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 12:

Gaara's POV

I and Ryuji sat there on the bench reading Icha Icha Paradisu all day. Around 4 P.M. Naruto had finally secured a bell. Sakura still couldn't believe that Naruto was better than her. She kept giving him a death glare when he wasn't looking. After we finished cleaning various cuts and bruises on Naruto we headed to the Ichiraku. We ordered and sat down in a booth. For awhile we just sat there staring off into space. Then Ryuji got up and left to the restroom.

"Wow. Who'd a thought Ryu-kun could pull it off?" Naruto said.

"I dunno. I guess having a pervert sensei has its advantages." I said as Ryuji sat down.

"Hey what you talking bout Gaara?" he said smiling.

"Not much." I replied.

"Ryuji, I know it's none of my business but can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Well I was wondering do you have any family members still alive?" Naruto asked.

"Well it happened like this. When I was two years old I tried to kill my clan. I don't know how I did but I ended up killing everyone except my older brother. I never knew his name since I was so young. But after seeing me do that he put me in to an orphanage. He then fled here to Konoha. After a few years I escaped the orphanage and headed to the newly founded Hidden Dragon Village. And recent events led me up to here."

"Wow, Ryuji I didn't think you had any family left." I replied.

"And I never thought you could kill anyone." Naruto added.

"Well hearing that I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." He said,

"Ryuji despite your past we are friends with you." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah." I said as we heard Hinata outside.

"Ryu-san, I have to tell you something." She said sternly.

"What is it?" He replied not smiling.

"Have you told him yet?" Kiba came in.

"Ryuji I ummmm…." She started before Kiba interrupted.

"She's breaking up with you." He said.

"Okay. Well as long as you're happy." Ryuji said fighting back tears.

"Thanks Ryuji." Hinata said as she left with Kiba.

Ryuji started crying. Naruto pulled him into a hug and just held him there for awhile. When our food arrived the lady gave us a god-what-a-bunch-of-idiots stare. I just gave her my trademark death glare. She set the food down and walked off in fear. Naruto and Ryuji didn't even notice the food. They looked so cute together, but Naruto was mine. I didn't mind seeing as he just lost his second girlfriend in two days. I tapped them lightly on the shoulder and told them the food was here. They broke apart and started eating silently, Ryuji was still crying while he ate. We finished and this time I paid the bill. We walked Ryuji over to Hinata's to grab his stuff. We walked in grabbed it and left to Naruto's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's POV

I felt so bad inside for Ryuji. I didn't show it but I just felt like crying myself. When we reached my house we set his stuff down in the guest room. Yes I would have Gaara stay there but I think you know why I didn't. We put his stuff down and he just curled up in a ball and cried on his king sized bed. We left Ryuji there and sat in the living room.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked Gaara.

"I hope so Naruto I hope so." Gaara replied. We heard Ryuji stop crying and open one of his trunks. He pulled out that big Clefairy thingy and threw it into the trash. I guess he was really pissed. Then we heard him pull out the two dragons we gave him and just laid back down with them.

"I guess he will be okay." I said as I laid my head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara started to undress me. I told him to stop because I didn't feel like it. He started whining but I kept firm. Ryu-kun wasn't feeling good and I needed to be there for him.

'Poor Ryu-kun."

'**Kit do you think he'll be okay?'**

'I hope so Kyuubi.'

'**Why don't you go try and comfort him?**' just then we heard another voice.

'Don't bother._'_ The voice said.

'Who are you?'

'I am the demon sealed inside Ryuji."

'WHAT? HE HAS A DEMON TOO?'

'Yes. He just needs awhile to calm down.'

'But what can we do?'

'Go find his elder brother. He is around here somewhere.'

'I will'

I came out of my trance to find Gaara on top of me half naked. Apparently he had taken advantage of me and dragged me into my room.

"GAARA! Get off Ryuji needs our help." I shouted as I pushed him off.

"Aw…It's always Ryuji this and Ryuji that!" he pouted.

"Gaara, Ryuji is in pain. If this hadn't happened I'd be letting you do all sorts of things to me right now!"

"FINE! What do we need to do?" he asked.

"Find his elder brother." I replied

We headed out. We left Ryuji a note explaining where we were and why we left. We headed around looking for people who could possibly be related to him. After thinking it through we headed to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade, I need to ask you something." I said as I ignored the assistant.

"Make it quick I am busy." She replied annoyed.

"I would like to request Ryuji's file. I know he was born here in Konoha."

"Fine." She said throwing the file at me.

The file read:

Name: Ryuji Hatake

Hair: Blond/ Black

Eye: Brown

Village: Konohagakure

Bloodline: Shakugan eye

The file read on about various missions, techniques, parents and so on. We didn't even notice the section about personal stats. After re-reading the file twice or so we realized his last name. HATAKE! We threw the file back at Tsunade and ran off to find Kakashi-sensei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well people, not the best I have written but it gets the job done! If you disagree please tell me so. Now what will happen to Ryu-san? Will he be lonely forever or will his elder sibling forgive him? If you wanna know keep reading! Please review!

Me: "Aggghhh… is Kakashi-sensei still here?"

Kakashi: "No he left to think about what he has done."

Me: "Thank god. If he hadn't I am pretty sure he would kill me."

Kakashi: "Do you think he would be that mean?"

Me: "No. Because since I was little Kakashi-sensei has been my idol."

Naruto: "Ahhh…how cute!"

Me: "What you talking bout Naruto?"

Kakashi: "Well I am still here."

Me: "Oh…well yeah I guess you know now!" Naruto hugged me.

Gaara: "Ummm…I wouldn't look at your forehead anytime soon…"

Me: "Why?" I looked in the mirror and screamed in horror.

Naruto: "That's why…"


	14. Why Am I Alive?

Me: "Don't own Naruto, Gaara does. Believe it…"

Me: "Why do I have the kanji for love and dragon on my forehead?"

Naruto: "Gaara asked for love, I asked for dragon…"

Gaara: "Yeah." I looked at them with the intent to kill in my eyes.

Naruto: "But Ryuji we, uh, thought you'd like it."

Me: "I like it but why can't you just ask me?"

Gaara: "Cuz we know you're a sissy when it comes to needles."

Me: "AM NOT!" Gaara pulls out a senbon.

Gaara: "See your shaking." He was right.

Me: "Yeah but I know your true fear!"

Gaara: "How did you find out?" he backed towards the wall.

Me: "Your diary. You fear me!"

Naruto: "What's your point?"

Me: "This. Hey Gaara."

Gaara: "Yeah?"

Me: "Why aren't you scared?"

Gaara: "Cuz you were reading your journal!"

Naruto: "So the great Ryuji is scared of Gaara?"

Me: "Nn-nnoo what gg-ggave y-you Th-that I-idea?"

Gaara: "This. BOO!"

Me: "Please I am not 5 years old!"

Naruto: "No but why are you hiding behind me?"

Me: "Um…I saw a fly on your back…"

Gaara: "Sure!" Gaara runs over to me and gives me a hug.

Me: "NO! GET OFFA ME!"

Naruto: "But we wove you Ryu-kun!" he starts to hug me to.

Me: "Um…why don't you take this somewhere else? Without me."

Gaara: "Nope. We are fine here."

Me: "Uh…go have fun in my room…"

Naruto: "Nah we're fine here!"

Me: "Gosh darn it!"

Naruto: "I think it's cute when you're scared…"

Gaara: "Me too."

Me: "Must reach kunai…"

Gaara: "You mean these?" he grabs my holster and throws it into my room.

Me: "Yes…"

Naruto: "Hey I guess he needs to be taught a lesson."

Me: "Y-you w-wouldn't d-do t-that t-to mm-me w-would y-you?"

Naruto: "Warning: Yaoi, language, violence."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 13: Why Am I Alive?

Ryuji's POV

Ryuji's Journal:

_How many times in my life has this happened to me? I try to be nice to everyone I encounter but it just ends the same. They all end up hating me because I have the 13-tailed demon inside me. If my damn demon would leave me alone maybe people would like me. I bet now even Naruto and Gaara don't like me. I mean I don't even hear them outside anymore. I bet they ditched me to go find someone else to hang with. My elder brother doesn't even care for me. He just left me at the orphanage when I was five. I never new his name. I would always just call him Aniki, and he'd just call me Ototo._

-Flash Back-

"Ototo you will be one of the strongest in the family one day." He said.

"Aniki, why would I? It's just you and me and your stronger." I said.

"True but you have a power deep inside you."

"Aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I hope we will never be separated."

"Me too."

-End Flash Back-

_I miss him. He used to always be there for me when I was little. He used to help me when I fell, heal me when I was sick and just be there when I needed to talk to him. But now I am just happy I have my memories._

-Flash Back-

"Aniki come play shoots and ladders with me." I whined.

"Not now. I have to make dinner."

"But Aniki!"

"After dinner I promise. Now go wash your hands."

"Fine." I replied as I washed my hands. After dinner I helped wash the dishes. I broke one though.

"Aniki come on I got the game board." I said. "Aniki? Where are you?"

"Gotcha." He jumped from behind me and picked me up.

"Stop tickling me!" I forced out from my laughter.

"Okay. Set up the game board."

"But you set it up better Aniki!" I said giving him my chibi eyes.

"Okay."

-End Flash Back-

_Aniki for some reason I know while I stay here I will find you. I just know it. _

-Flash Back-

"Aniki where are you taking me?"

"Ototo don't ask questions."

"But Aniki!"

"I said DON'T!" After he shouted at me I just walked quietly. We pulled up to an Orp-han-ag-e. I think. I don't know how to pronounce it. We walked into it and I saw a bunch of children.

"Thanks for choosing us to take him in." a strange man said.

"Please watch over him."

"I will." The man said.

"Ototo you're gonna be living here from now on."

"Aniki I wanna be with you!" I started crying.

"Don't worry we'll meet again in due time." He said as he walked out the front door.

"ANIKI!" I cried as I was taken upstairs into a room with another kid. I think his name was Haku.

-End Flash Back-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's POV

We ran from the Hokage's office to find Kakashi-sensei. We found him at his usual shopping spot. I think you know where. We ran up to him.

"Sensei, we know you have a younger sibling!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"Ryuji, his profile said his last name is Hatake!" I shouted.

"Ryuji? OH MY GOD!" he shouted.

"What?" Gaara asked coldly.

"I had forgotten about my little brother!" he replied starting to cry.

"Sensei. How could you? I read his journal. Every page has something to do with you! Memories, poems, and stories!" I shouted at him.

"Naruto, I just thought well he died…when I returned to the orphanage when he was 10 it was burnt down and they said everyone died." He replied still crying.

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't notice him when we first started training." I said.

"Well when he was younger his hair was black not blond and he had brown eyes not red!" he replied.

"But still why don't you go talk to him?" I asked him.

"I will. He is at your house correct?" he asked me wiping his tears away.

"Yeah. Come on let's go get him!" I said as we headed to my house. As we entered my house we heard him scribbling in his journal. We knocked on the door and heard him stuff it under his bed. We walked in.

"What do you want guys want? I am not in the mood to talk." He replied kindly.

"Well a visitor is here for you." I said.

"Who? Sakura? Jaraiya? Tsunade?" he replied as Kakashi walked in the door. "Oh, it's you sensei. What do you need?" he replied annoyed.

"Well, I heard my little brother was still alive. Apparently he escaped an orphanage and fled to a village." Kakashi said.

"Aniki?" Ryuji replied almost crying.

"Ototo!" Kakashi picked up Ryuji and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much! Where have you been?" Ryuji asked.

"Ototo I left you at the orphanage because you massacred our clan."

"I did WHAT?" Ryuji screamed.

"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't kill me but I couldn't take care of you because of my constant missions." Kakashi said

"Aniki I just new I'd find you!" Ryuji said giving him another hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well once again people I hope you liked my story! It left at a cliff hanger but please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you think!

Me: "What kinda lesson?"

Gaara: "A lesson in…"

Naruto: "Life!"

Me: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait…that's not so bad!"

Gaara: "No but if you get the review test wrong you get a detention!"

Me: "Sooo…scary!"

Gaara: "With me alone!"

Me: "Fine I'll pay attention."

-Five hours later-

Me: "Is that it?"

Gaara: "Yeah now for the test!"

Me: "Bring it on!"

Naruto: "Question 1: What is Chakra?"

Me: "The balance of energy in your body that allows you to ise jutsus!"

Naruto: "Eh! Wrong!"

Gaara: "Question 2: What is a buushin?"

Me: "A clone!"

Naruto: "Eh. Wrong!"

Me: "What? That's correct!"

Naruto: "Question 3: What is my last name?"

Me: "Uzamaki."

Gaara: "Wrong!"

Naruto: "Question 4: what is a jonin?"

Me: "An elite ninja…"

Gaara: "EH! One more question!"

Naruto: "Who I the author of this story?"

Me: "ME!"

Gaara: "So sorry! Your detention is exactly at 3:00 P.M."

Me: "NO FUCKING FAIR!"

Gaara: "And it's till 6:00 P.M."

Me: "Well lemme just uhh go to my uhh locker!"

Naruto: "Hurry back!"

Me: "Oh I will!"

Gaara: "Or else that tattoo will explode!"

Me: "DAMN IT! FINE!"


	15. The Natural Order

Me: "Don't own Naruto…Gaara does. Believe it." I yawn.

Gaara: "You're late for detention Mr. Hatake."

Me: "Fuck You!" I sit down on the couch.

Gaara: "Tsk, tsk. Your detention will now last till 8:00 P.M."

Me: "Fuck You!"

Gaara: "Now pull out your textbook."

Me: "Fuck you, I don't have one!"

Gaara: "Unprepared for class. You're here till 9:00."

Me: "But I didn't"

Gaara: "Exactly. You didn't think."

Me: "But I"

Gaara: "But nothing. I guess we will skip the lesson."

Me: "What am I gonna do for the next 6 hours then?"

Gaara: "I am sure we will think of something…" he walks off towards my closet.

Me: "Help me!" Naruto walks in.

Naruto: "Is this detention?"

Me: "Yeah. What you in for?"

Naruto: "Nothing just here to see your punishment."

Me: "Not cool Naruto!" he shrugs as Gaara walks back out.

Gaara: "Okay you have two choices."

Me: "Okay…" he pulls out two boxes.

Gaara: "Box 1 or Box 2?"

Me: "First I don't have boxes and second Box 1."

Gaara: "Good choice. You chose violent videogames"

Me: "YES!"

Gaara: "And gay porn…"

Me: "FUCK NO!" I try to dash out the door but Gaara's sand catches me.

Gaara: "Warning yaoi, violence, language, and lime/lemon!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 14: The Natural Order

Naruto's POV

I was so glad we could help Ryuji. Now if only we could get him to help us. I think everyone knows what I mean!

"Aniki, I just thought you would never come back." Ryuji said.

"Ototo, I did but the orphanage burned down and I thought." Kakashi said.

"Guys touching reunion but can we move on here?" Gaara said annoyed.

"Okay. Uh… what do we do now?" Ryuji said.

"Well first I would like to go visit Sasuke in prison." Kakashi said.

"WH-why w-would y-you?" I said starting to cry, Gaara gave me a hug.

"I do because I wanna give him a piece of my mind." I was shocked that Ryuji said that.

"Why would you help me?" I replied calming down.

"Because. Despite the fact that I was here after the incident, no one hurts my friends!" Ryuji said.

"Me too! And Naruto if you wanna come it's up to you…" Gaara told me.

"I'll go." I was as shocked as everyone else when I replied.

"Well guys I suggest we go. Visiting hours are almost over." Kakashi said.

"Okay." I replied grabbing my kunai holster.

With that we all headed out my door. We walked to the prison instead of just teleporting. I figured we walked just to see if I would change my mind. I wasn't going to.

'I hope he doesn't try to molest me again.' I thought.

'Don't worry I'll protect you!' I heard Ryuji's voice.

'You and I can speak telepathically?' I replied.

'Yeah, it's cuz of our demons.'

'Okay, well at least you'll be there to protect me!' I thought.

'Always Naruto, always!' Ryuji left my thoughts.

As we reached the prison I bumped into the door. I must have been deep in my train of thoughts. Gaara pulled me inside and fell on a wet floor.

"GAARA!" I screamed as he started bleeding.

"I'll get him to a doctor, you guys be careful!" Kakashi said as he poofed out.

"Naruto, are you gonna be okay?" Ryuji asked me.

"I think…do you mind if I…" I asked.

"Of course not." Ryuji replied as I grabbed his hand. We walked into the prison cell rooms. We walked along and Ryuji stopped at someone's cell.

"Itachi long time no see!" Ryuji said.

"Hey Ryuji, still Ryukage?" Itachi asked.

"No. The sound wiped out my village. Now I am an anbu on team 7!" he replied. As they chatted away I felt an arm grab me and pull me into the public restroom nearby. It was that bastard Sasuke!

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I reached for my kunai. They were gone!

"No now no one can save you!" Sasuke said pulling his prison suit off.

"Sasuke no. Don't." I cried as he pulled down my pants.

"Oh my little Kitsune I won't hurt you!" he said as I felt a hand down my boxers. While he put his hand down my boxers he pulled me into a rough kiss. He bit my lip and when I screamed he slipped his tongue in. I finally broke away.

"SASUKE-TEME STOP!" I screamed. He was grabbing my personal spot.

"NO!" I climaxed allover his hand. He pulled it out and licked it all off his hands.

"SICK BASTARD!" I screamed as he pulled my boxers down.

'Ryu-Kun HELP! I'm IN THE PUBLIC RESTROOM!' I screamed in my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji's POV

'Ryu-Kun HELP! I'm IN THE PUBLIC RESTROOM!' Naruto screamed in my head. I ran off towards the restroom. I saw Sasuke violating Naruto.

"SICK BASTARD!" Naruto screamed.

"Hey UCHIHA!" I say punching him in the gut. Naruto just fell to the floor crying. I kicked the Uchiha in his crotch.

"It's okay I'm here for you." I pulled his pants up and got him to his feet.

"R-Ryuji h-he t-tried t-to m-molest m-me!" Naruto cried into my shoulder.

"Uchiha. You knew that if I saw Itachi I'd be distracted! So you turned a clone into him while you hurt Naruto! Sick disgusting piece of shit." I picked Uchiha up and took him to the officer on duty.

"Sir, he has been caught out of his cell molesting the same person." I stated.

"Thank you. He will be sentenced to life in prison for this." He locks him in his cell.

"Thank you so much Ryuji!" Naruto gave me a hug.

"No problem let's get out of" I said before a guard interrupted me.

"Sir. For this finding would you like to keep his house and belongings?"

"Sure." I say grabbing his keys. Kakashi walks in and sees us hugging.

"How cute!" he said.

"Aniki shut up!" I pull away blushing.

"Ototo, what happened? Why is Naruto crying?" Aniki asked.

"Sasuke tricked me into letting my guard down and molested Naruto! But I saved him. Oh and I got us a mansion!" I said holding the keys up.

"How'd you manage that Ototo?" Aniki replied dumbfounded.

"Saving Naruto." I said as we headed off to the hospital. We arrived at the hospital and asked for Gaara's room. She told us room 621. We headed off towards his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's POV

We headed off to Gaara's room to find him watching TV.

"Hey Gaara-kun!" I screamed as I hugged him.

"Sup?" Ryuji said smiling.

"Not much. Just got a small concussion." He replied rubbing his head.

"That's good!" I said as I sat down.

"So what happened with you two at the prison?" Gaara asked us.

"Well I thought I found Itachi and stopped to talk. While I was talking Sasuke grabbed Naruto and molested him. Almost. I got there to save him just in time." Ryuji said.

"Ryuji, I owe you one." Gaara replied smiling. He never smiled. He must've been really happy.

"What ya watching?" I asked.

"Uh…some American show. It's kinda funny." Gaara replied.

"Hey I've seen this. It's um…Fairly Oddparents." Ryuji finally got out.

"Yeah it's funny." Gaara said his eyes not moving from the TV.

"Hey that stuff rots your brains." Ryuji told him.

"What's your point?" Gaara said laughing.

"Hey Ryuji. I think that fall affected his brain." I whispered to Ryuji.

"Me too." Ryuji said hitting Gaara on the head.

"What was that for? And why am I watching this idiotic show?" Gaara asked angrily.

"Aw… I liked him better the other way!" I said pouting.

"Well the natural order is restored. Sasuke's gone forever and I have a new home with like 10 bedrooms!" Ryuji shouted happily.

"Yeah. So Gaara when are you checking out?" I asked eagerly.

"Well as of now." He said getting up. He changed while everyone was in there.

"Uh…let's go." Ryuji said. I saw a faint blush on his face. We checked Gaara out and headed off to my apartment. When we arrived we saw the owner of my building outside my place.

"Hey. Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah please remove your items you're being evicted." He said coldly.

"What? Why?" I asked idiotically.

"Because, you haven't paid rent in months." He replied walking off.

"Damn, sorry Gaara where do we go now?" I asked.

"Well there's only one place. Hatake Mansion!" Ryuji exclaimed rather loudly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji's POV

We grabbed all of Naruto's and Gaara's belongings and headed off to my new mansion. 'Well I guess it is Aniki's to but…shit people are staring at me.'

"Wazzup?" I asked cuz they were staring at me.

"If Uchiha has been gone where has Kankuro been?" Gaara asked.

"Well he stayed with Shikamaru of course!" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay." Gaara shot me his if-you're-lying-you're-dead glare.

"Were here!" I said pointing at a big white mansion. We all walked in surprised to see the house clean. After awhile I finally found a room that was oranges and black for Naruto, green and black for Gaara, a red and silver room for me, and Aniki just took one. Weird how that just happened to be here. After settling in we all met back at the front room.

"First off we need to visit Kankuro and Temari." Gaara stated clearly.

"Okay…well I guess Temari's closest so her first?" I said.

"Yep." Gaara said grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Aniki, you coming?" I asked him before I left.

"No. I have a friend coming over." He told me.

"Hey I better not find my house a mess when I get back." I said smiling.

"My room will be a mess!" He said giving me a grin. With that I ran off behind Gaara and Naruto. I wasn't too happy to see Sakura again. But it was for my best buds. So I just followed them out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how'd you like it? Please tell me if there is anything I need to improve on. I just feel there's somethin i could improve on but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think. Please? Oh by the way, I like Sasuke but I had to bash him in this!

Gaara: "Box 2 is going to a gay strip club!"

Me: "Fine box 1…"

Naruto: "Ooo teacher can I stay?"

Me: "You both have gone too far into this detention thing!"

Gaara: "Yeah, but here we are his teachers!"

Me: "No really?" I say sarcastically.

Naruto: "Detention all night?"

Gaara: "No videogames?"

Me: "Oh god no!"

Both: "OH YEAH!"

Me: "OH NO!" I say as they drag me off into my front room.

Gaara: "Okay you have exactly three hours to play videogames."

Me: "Fine. I choose to save them."

Gaara: "Fine." Gaara pops in the DVD. The movie starts.

When the movie started I automatically fell asleep. I heard a bunch of moans during the movie. I pretty much figured that it was Naruto and Gaara having sex. I woke up around 9:00 P.M. and saw both of them sleeping on my floor naked.

Me: "Mwahahaha! Now's my chance to sneak out." I open my door.

Gaara: mumbling while snoring, "Ryuji, you know that your detention is not over."

Me: "Who cares?" I sneak out my window.


	16. Family Ties

Me: "Don't own Naruto. Gaara does. Believe It!"

-Sometime around 8:00 A.M. the next day-

Me: "Finally I get some me time!" I yawn walking around the park.

Kakashi: "Why am I not surprised?"

Me: "Hey mister if you don't mind fuck off." I say walking away.

Kakashi: "Is that the way to talk to me."

Me: "Mister seriously fuck off." I flip him the bird.

Kakashi: "I don't think you understand." He grabs me by the arm.

Me: "AH! KIDNAPPER!" He covers my mouth.

Kakashi: "OTOTO! It's me!" He hits me on the head playfully.

Me: "Ah! Even worse!" I run off towards my house.

Kakashi: "That's it." He runs after me. I look back and run into someone.

Me: "Sorry mister!" I apologized and tried to run off. He grabbed my arm.

Iruka: "Running away from your Aniki?" He said picking me up.

Me: "Iruka lemme go!" he drops me. "Thank you!"

Kakashi: "Too late." He picks me up.

Me: "Lemme go Aniki! Gaara is gonna kill me!"

Kakashi: "Not after you flipped me the bird!" He starts to tickle me.

Me: "Please I am not 4 anymore!" I suppress a laugh.

Iruka: "Come on. Let him go Kakashi." Kakashi drops me on my face.

Me: "Whatever." I run about 50 feet out. "Sucker got your wallet!"

Kakashi: "Damn it Ototo!" he chases after me.

Me: "Do you mind if I go shopping?" I say running into a store.

Kakashi: "Get outta there!" He says as I open the door.

Me: "Why?" I look up. Blushing I exit the store.

Kakashi: "That's why!" He grabs me and carries me back home.

Me: "Lemme go!" I yell at him hitting him in the head.

Kakashi: "You're grounded for a week."

Me: "Oh no you did not just say that!"

Kakashi: "What are ya gonna do about it?"

Me: "Kick you out of _my_ house, I did receive it anyways."

Kakashi: "Damn you. Fine but you be careful about who you're talking too."

Me: "Yes Aniki. Take it away."

Kakashi: "Warning strong language and some violence."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**A Tale of Two Demons"**

Chapter 15: Family Ties

Naruto's POV

I wonder why Ryuji's Aniki is acting so weird… Oh well I guess I'll just leave it at that. Then again…Aw shit. I break my trance.

"Naruto you okay?" Ryuji asked me.

"Just peachy." I reply thinking about what was ahead.

"Naruto, something's on your mind. Tell us." I heard Gaara ask me.

"Does your family know about us?" I asked worriedly.

"Please, Naruto seriously if they love ya who cares?" Ryuji told me.

"True." I replied.

We were nearing Sakura's house and we knew that Ryuji really didn't want to go. I mean it was obvious. On the way there every little shop we passed he had us stop. But if he didn't want to come why did he? This must be torture for him. We neared Sakura's house and knocked on the door. It was Ino that answered.

"Hey Ino!" Ryuji replied cheerfully.

"Oh hi Ryuji. Come on in." She told us.

"I thought you hated Sakura. So why are you here?" Ryuji asked suspiciously.

"Just visiting Temari." She said as we sat down. Ryuji stood giving Ino the last seat.

"Really? I thought you were here to stop me from killing Bill-Board Brow."

"Good one Ryuji." Ino stated as sakura walked in.

"Oh Ryuji I missed you so much!" She tried to hug Ryuji.

"Really? Is that why you slept with Kiba? And after he dumped you, you try and get me back. Pathetic." Ryuji said coldly pushing her away.

"Well I have forgotten about you and am not really dating for the moment." Ryuji said.

"Okay, um where's Temari?" Gaara asked.

"Oh she's visiting Kankuro at Shikamaru's." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino." Ryuji said blushing as we exited.

After we exited we headed to Shikamaru's across town. We had one very interesting talk along the way.

"So Ryuji." I said.

"Yes Naruto?" Ryuji replied.

"Um…To simply put it… Ryuji likes Ino! Ryuji likes Ino!" I sang out loud.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about." Ryuji replied.

"And I guess that's not a faint blush on your face." Gaara said.

"Nope it's just very hot out." He said calmly.

"Sure." I replied.

"Anyways I will not be dating for awhile." He told us.

"Sure." I replied.

We crossed a bunch of shops and Ryuji wanted to stop at each. I guess that he likes shopping…nah! When we reached Shikamaru's Gaara knocked on the door. Kankuro answered.

"Gaara come on in." he ushered us into the house.

"Well I guess I'll be going." Ryuji said walking to the door. I grabbed his arm.

"No. please stay." I said. He sat down.

"Too troublesome." Ryuji replied.

"Being mimicked is troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sat down.

"Bite me Shikamaru." Ryuji told him.

"I'd fight you but it would be a major waste of time." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh really? Let's test that statement out!" Ryuji said.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said ignoring the offer. Temari sat down next to him.

"Well Gaara tomorrow is our last day." She said smiling at me.

"That's what we're here." He said blushing.

"Gaara. Blushing? Wah?" Ryuji and Kankuro said at the same time.

"Well what exactly do you need to say?" Temari asked Gaara.

"Well, I have decided to stay in Konoha." Gaara said blushing deeper.

"I don't know Gaara." She replied.

"Well I am! I'm staying!" Gaara shouted.

"Whoa. No!" Ryuji said. "You are not staying with me!"

"Ryuji, c'mon…let us stay." I said.

"You yes, but Gaara no! He has a home, you don't." He said coldly.

"RYUJI!" I shouted at him. "You get a new home and you think you can ditch your friends? How messed up is that?" I shouted almost crying.

"Well Naruto if you feel that way. You're being evicted as of now!" He said to me coldly.

"Ryuji, this is because you are lonely! You need to get a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend!" I shouted at him.

"I am not gay got it?" He snapped back. "I am going to go." He said. I grabbed his arm. I pulled him towards me and he fell and our lips met. He quickly backed up. "Naruto!"

"You liked it. You have a blush on your cheeks." Gaara said smiling.

"Gaara? Smiling? Wah?" Kankuro and Ryuji said together.

"Okay fine. You can stay with me!" He said. I gave him a hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's POV

Now that I had somewhere to stay I had one more obstacle to overcome. Temari.

"So can I stay?" I asked almost begging.

"Gaara, I don't know." She told me.

"Please Temari! I never ask for anything!" He said pouting.

"It's not that you can't it's just that you have no reason to." She told me.

"Oh really?" I say leaning over and planting a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Gaara? Gay? Wah?" Kankuro and Ryuji said together.

"Oh I see how it is. Well I had a feeling so I packed all your stuff." She said smiling.

"Damn me and my kindness!" Ryuji exclaimed. Everyone cracked up laughing. "It's not funny! It's a serious problem!" He exclaimed while everyone continued laughing.

"Ryuji, don't ever change." Naruto said.

"Oh I won't!" I knew what Naruto tried to make him admit.

"Well okay so I guess, tomorrow is our last day together." I said.

"Oh and Ryuji." Kankuro said getting up.

"Yeah?" He said with an adorable confused look on his face.

"Take care of my brother. Or else!" Kankuro said cracking his knuckles.

"Y-yes s-sir!" He exclaimed. Kankuro patted him on his head.

"Don't change kid." Kankuro said walking into the kitchen.

"I am not a kid!" He exclaimed. I laughed as I considered his height. He is shorter than me and Naruto.

"Well, I guess that's it. Naruto and kid les roll." I said. Ryuji got pissed.

"You did not just call me a kid." He said calmly.

"You're right I meant shorty!" I said.

"That's it Gaara!" He lunged for me but Naruto lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Now settle down. You don't wanna be hurt now do you?" Naruto asked.

"Hurt by who? A blond idiot and an insomniac?" He said.

"Ryuji, you don't mean that do you?" Naruto asked.

"What would happen if I did?"

"Naruto would cry and I'd beat the living shit out of you." I said.

"Well…I can't say anything but the truth…but I didn't mean it." He said. Naruto gave him a hug. He blushed waiting for him to stop.

After the hug which seemed to never end we headed home. When we arrived at home we saw two figures making out on Ryuji's couch. We were scared.

"Um, who ar…ANIKI!" Ryuji screamed as we saw his Aniki making out with Iruka-sensei. "Ugh… my brother's gay to?" He said as he ran to his room.

"Wait Ototo!" Kakashi said as he got up.

"Kakashi for shame! Iruka you too!" Naruto said.

"Shut up." Iruka said running after Ryuji. We heard them off in the distance.

"Go away Iruka-sensei. Please." He said crying.

"Ryuji but I was just." Iruka managed before Ryuji came back out.

"What tried to make out with my Aniki in my house?" He said the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ototo. I love Iruka get over it." Kakashi said sternly.

"How can I when my brother and my best friend turn out to be gay?" He screamed.

"Because, we love you." Naruto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked my story! Please review to fuel my writer's spirit! And also if you saw anything I need to work on please do say so. Thank you!

Naruto: "Hey Ryuji."

Me: "Fuck off."

Gaara: "You fuck off."

Me: "Both ya'll fuck off!" I run into my room.

Naruto: "What's eating him?"

Kakashi: "Eh. Hormones?"

Gaara: "Could be…"

Me: "No I am fucking tired of being babied!"

Kakashi: "Looks like someone needs a nap!"

Me: "See what I mean?"

Gaara: "Aw. So kawaii!"

Me: "Just because I'm younger and shorter than you two you think you can boss me around and force me to do things I don't want to do!" I start crying.

Kakashi: "Oh shut it you big baby!" He hits me in the stomach.

Me: "Nice try, Shikamaru."

Kakashi: "No it's me."

Me: "Oh snap!" I fall down grabbing my gut.

Naruto: "Well, we could stop doing that."

Gaara: "……Nah!"

Me: "Aw…my stomach…"

Naruto: "Aw poor Ryuji." He carries me to my room and lays me on the bed. "Night."

Me: "Night Naruto-kun."


	17. White Meets Black True Love At Last

Me: "Don't own Naruto. Gaara does. Believe It!"

-Later around noon-

Me: "Aw so nice!" I get up out of bed.

Gaara: "Hey looks like your up." He sits on the edge of my bed.

Me: "I guess…" I move to the other side of my bed.

Naruto: "Looks like Ryuji had a nice nap." He sits next to me.

Kakashi: "Hey looks like the little baby is up."

Me: "Aniki, what is your problem?"

Kakashi: "I want you to call me Kakashi from now on."

Me: "But Aniki!" He ruffles my hair.

Kakashi: "Just kidding." He walks out.

Me: "He needs to get laid. I mean he's what? 26?"

Gaara: "You need to find someone to love."

Me: "Fuck off bitch."

Naruto: "Don't call him a bitch."

Me: "Or what?" he scoots closer.

Naruto: "This." He kisses me.

Me: "Fine, I am sorry Gaara-kun." I smile.

Gaara: "All is accepted."

Me: "What now?"

Naruto: "Type!" he pokes me with a stick.

Me: "Nah I wanna take a holiday."

Gaara: "Type bitch or I kick your ass."

Me: "Today will be national cloud gazing day."

Gaara: "That's it." He got up.

Me: "Okay, okay I'll type. Sheesh!"

Naruto: "I love you." He hugs me.

Me: "I hate you."

Gaara: "What the hell did you say?" I shudder as he walks behind me.

Me: "You are a bitch!"

Gaara: "Meanie!" Cries to Naruto. "He's being a meanie!"

Me: "Oh, hell N…" Naruto comes up behind me.

Naruto: "What did you say to my Gaara-kun?"

Me: "I couldn't ask for better friends in the world…?" I said.

Naruto: "Good. Now type before I break your arm."

Me: "Y-yes s-sir!" I say typing away at my computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 16: Black Meets White True Love At Last

Naruto's POV

Wow poor Ryuji. I feel so bad for him. I can't believe his brother is gay and so is his best friend. Then again, who is his best friend? Me? Nah. Couldn't be, could it? Ryuji was still arguing with Iruka off in the distance.

"Go away!" Ryuji screamed at him.

"No. just calm down and let me talk to you." Iruka said rather calmly.

"Gaara, I'm gonna go help." I said running off to Ryuji's room. Everyone else followed.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Ryuji screamed at us.

"Ryuji, lemme in." I said calmly.

"Fine, but not Gaara…he's mean…" He replied calming down a bit.

"Okay." I walk in and close the door. I knew all of them were listening.

"Now what is the problem?" I asked smiling.

"My life is ruined and I-I just don't know what to do!" He said crying.

"First off, why freak out? Why not talk it out?" I said.

"What are you my best friend or a school counselor?" He said laughing.

"Best friend?" I replied confused.

"Course. I mean you have always been there for me and stuff…" He said.

"I guess so…" I said thinking about it.

"Well, I guess I could talk it out with Aniki and Iruka." Ryuji replied.

"Bout time!" Iruka says walking in.

"Shut up! Iruka I guess I overreacted…" Ryuji said.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Kakashi said walking in.

"Hey!" I said. Iruka threw a sack of something at Ryuji.

"What the HE…" Kakashi gave him a stern look. "Thank you Iruka." He opened the bag and it had…OMFG!

"Iruka!" I screamed at him.

"Ruka-kun! He's only 13!" Kakashi said sternly.

"I…" Ryuji managed before Kakashi snatched the bag.

"I mean alcohol? Porn?" I screamed at him.

"Well, I just thought he might want some sake and some porn…"

"I'm older the Naruto?" Ryuji asked. He was off.

"Um…Ryuji I'm 14 years old…and so is Gaara." I said.

"Damn it. It seems like there is no one I can take on…" He looked down at his feet.

"Group Hug!" Iruka shouted smiling. We all hugged Ryuji.

"AH! Gaara…HELP!" He screamed out. Gaara walked in and walked back out.

"So kawaii!" We all shouted as Ryuji fell onto the ground his face flustered.

"Must find a non-gay friend…" He said as he fainted.

"WTF? NON-GAY?" We all shouted in unison.

"Well let's leave lil Ryuji down to nap." Kakashi said putting him on the bed.

"My lil Ryu." I said pretty much out of no where.

'What the hell?' I thought to my self.

'**Someone has another crush!**' Kyuubi said.

'No…we're just friends…' I said convincing my self.

'**That's what you said about Gaara.**' Kyuubi said.

'Whatever.'

"What did you say?" Kakashi said literally singing.

"Nothing." I replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's POV

I sat outside the door listening in. wow we might just have another person to love…nah all I need is my Kitsune…but then again…Ryuji does have a nice personality and a great figure…nope oh here they come.

"So?" I asked calmly.

"Well we're older than Ryuji apparently." Naruto said to me.

"Duh! But still he's cute for 13…" We both said in unison.

"Aw…looks like my lil Ototo has his own lovers!" Kakashi said.

"No!" We both said shocked in unison.

"Well, help him find some love." Iruka said kissing Kakashi.

"We will!" I told him.

"Good." Kakashi said dragging Iruka into his room.

"Huh?" Ryuji said walking up to Naruto.

"What the hel…" I managed before Naruto hit me in my gut.

"Yeah man. You like just hit Gaara." Ryuji said walking downstairs.

"Ow. What the hell Naruto?" I managed to say before going downstairs.

"Just leave it as it is. Who do we set him up with?" Naruto asked.

"How about…Neji?" I asked thinking hard.

"Nah, he's not gay remember." Naruto replied.

"Oh he will be soon…" I said seductively.

"Hm…Ino or Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Neither." I replied.

"How about stay out of it?" Ryuji said sipping some sake.

"But you can't drink!" Naruto shouted at him.

"What of it? I can't read Icha Icha Paradisu either but I do." Ryuji said finishing the sake.

"Neji it is." I and Naruto said in unison.

"What?" Ryuji managed before we dragged him off.

"Be back later Kakashi!" Naruto said hollering.

"NOT NEJI! PLEASE NOT HIM!" Ryuji screamed.

"What's wrong? scared cuz he's older?" I said mockingly.

"No I could care less! I just don't." Ryuji managed before succumbing to a deep blush.

"Neji and Ryuji sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love." Naruto sang.

"Not true!" Ryuji managed before succumbing to a deep, deep, deep blush.

"Oh well…" I said putting him on my back.

On the way to Neji's we stayed quiet. We reached Neji's house to find him sitting outside tanning in his back yard. We threw Ryuji at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ryuji screamed as he impacted Neji.

"What the hel… oh hey Ryu-kun." Neji said.

"Hi. Can you get offa me now?" Ryuji asked. Neji had landed on top of him.

"Aw…do I have to?" Neji asked pouting. Ryuji blushed.

"Please?" Ryuji said giving him his chibi ryes.

"Fine." Neji said getting off of him. He helped Ryuji up.

"Aw…love at first sight." Naruto and I said walking up to them.

"Me? With him? No way!" They said in unison.

"See you're both stubborn." Naruto said grinning.

"Am not!" They both said turning away. Naruto bumped into Ryuji on 'accident' and Ryuji's lips landed on Neji's. They kissed for about 20 seconds. Ryuji broke away.

"I um… I Didn't mean to do…" Ryuji mumbled out.

"I don't mind." Neji said.

"Bu…" Ryuji managed before Neji kissed him again.

"Aw they look so cute together." Naruto commented. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Aw…so kawaii!" Ryuji mocked. Neji looked at Ryuji and then glomped him.

"Hm…who'd have thought you'd be so cuddly?" Neji said to Ryuji.

"M…bu…wa…" Ryuji stammered out blushing a deep red.

"Naruto, I think you're cuddly too." I said to Naruto nibbling on his ear.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto stammered out before a soft moan escaped.

"Neji, I just want to be friends…" Ryuji said softly.

"Really?" Neji said kissing Ryuji.

"I dunno right now Neji…" Ryuji said. Neji got off and helped him up.

"Okay, well you know where I am so call me." Neji said walking off.

Naruto pushed me off and walked over to Ryuji and smacked him.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing I just don't wanna be…" Ryuji said before he started crying.

"Oh. I understand." Naruto said giving him a hug.

"Thank you." Ryuji said as we walked off towards home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's POV

The walk home was long but I knew Ryuji just wanted to relax by taking the long route. We stopped in the park just to cloud gaze. I can see why Shikamaru always does this. It's so peaceful and just ah…

"Naruto-kun." Ryuji said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you think Neji and I could…you know work out?" He asked trying to hide a blush.

"Maybe. I mean he likes you and you like him so I don't see why not." I replied.

"Thanks." He said giving me a hug.

"Hands off." Gaara said. Ryuji let go and kinda backed away.

"Gaara that's not nice." I told him.

"Well let's head home, I doubt Aniki wants us back but we have to." Ryuji said.

"Yeah…okay." I replied. We walked home slowly.

We walked into the house and it was deadly quiet. I was scared. I mean how would you feel walking into a gigantic house and hear silence?

"Hello?" Ryuji shouted out. Nothing came in response.

"Should we go in?" I asked scared.

"Eh." Ryuji said sitting on the couch. He turned on the TV. "OMFG!"

"What is it?" I said in horror.

"He doesn't have cable!" He replied shocked.

"Why I outta…" Gaara said walking towards Ryuji. Ryuji gave him a hug.

"Aw, does Gaara-kun need a hug?" Ryuji said playfully.

"No I need…hey he has omg…" Gaara said staring at the TV in horror.

"OMFG!" Ryuji exclaimed. The screen had pictures of me going through a slideshow type ordeal.

"Damn it…he is a sicko." Gaara said switching the TV off.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah." I replied sitting next to Gaara.

"Okay well I guess." We heard footsteps coming behind us. I squeezed Gaara. Poor Ryuji didn't have anyone to squeeze, so he just buried his head in the couch,

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Ryuji looked up.

"Eep." Ryuji said hiding in the couch again. Someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I looked up. It was Uchiha Itachi.

"I-Itachi w-what a-are y-you d-doing here?" Ryuji said horrified.

"Coming to visit my favorite cousin." Itachi said smiling.

"Who?" Ryuji asked confused.

"You." Itachi said as he dropped Ryuji.

"How the hell am I related to you?" Ryuji asked in shock.

"Well you see…your mother was my father's sister. And since you destroyed our clan I came for some revenge." Itachi said coldly.

"B-but ANIKI! HELP!" Ryuji shouted. Itachi laughed at the effort.

"I have him taken care of." Itachi said pointing to Kakashi tied and gagged to a chair.

"How the hell did I miss that?" Ryuji exclaimed. Itachi kicked him in the gut.

"Did I say speak?" Itachi said.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Ryuji exclaimed. Itachi sighed and hit him in the face.

"Now be a good little boy and take those gay freaks of yours out of my house!"

"Don't insult my friends!" Ryuji said hitting Itachi in the groin. He hurriedly untied Kakashi. "And Itachi, I am not little."

"Ototo. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked hugging him.

"Yeah, but when did mom have a brother?" Ryuji asked confused.

"Always has, the Uchiha side of the clan was always mean and resentful. But the Hatake side was kind and loving." Itachi got up and scrambled out the door.

"Naruto, you can let go now." Gaara said his face blue.

"Sorry, that was scary…Ryuji Sasuke is your cousin?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep. I am starting to lose my inspiration and well my soul just is empty right now. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and feed my writers spirit please. Anyways I will be trying to update very week or so-ish. With school and all it's gonna be hard. So please review! And just to say the thing to make the lines isn't working for me.

Me: "Happy?"

Naruto: "Yep."

Gaara: Had fallen asleep.

Naruto: "So what have we learned?"

Me: "That insulting your precious ones is bad?"

Naruto: "Good boy."

Gaara: "Huh? What the hell?" He got up and walked over to me.

Me: "Well I guess that's all for today folks."

Neji: "Yo. Wazzup?" He sat down next to me.

Me: "Not much. You?"

Neji: "Chillin…killin…"

Naruto: "WHA?"

Neji: "Time."

Me: "Hahahahahahaha."

Gaara: "Well what now?"

Me: "Let's go cloud gazing." Neji and I walk out.

Gaara: "Les roll!" He drags Naruto off with him.

Me: "What do you mean illegal?"

Park Officer: "Cloud gazing is illegal now."

Me: "That's bull shit!"

Neji: "Let's go swim or something…"

Me: "Fine."

Naruto: "Where ya goin?"

Neji: "Swimming."

Gaara: "Naruto les go!" They run after us.


	18. Festivals And Sweets

Me: "Don't own Naruto. Gaara does. Believe it."

Naruto: "Why the hell did Ryuji have to be related to Sasuke?"

Me: "Drop it." Neji pushed me into the pool.

Neji: "Oops."

Me: "Sure…Naruto watch ou." Too late. Gaara pushed him in.

Naruto: "Hey thanks." He swam around in a circle.

Me: "Bull shit."

Gaara: "What?"

Neji: "Oh…" Kakashi walked outside.

Kakashi: "Neji."

Neji: "Kakashi."

Gaara: "Kakashi."

Kakashi: "Gaara."

Me: "Aniki."

Kakashi: "Ototo."

Naruto: "Naruto!" We crack up laughing.

Neji: "Jump in Kakashi!"

Kakashi: Pushes Neji in. "Ladies first."

Neji: "Bastard."

Me: "ANIKI! What the hell?"

Kakashi: "Watch your language little mister."

Me: "You just called Neji a girl!"

Kakashi: "He looked like one."

Me: "But he's more of a man then you'll ever be!" 'I didn't just say that.'

Gaara: "Look who's showing some back-bone."

Me: "Shut up. You know I am probably gonna get killed right?"

Kakashi: "Too true…"

Me: "Please Kakashi. You're too soft. I mean Iruka's more of a man than you."

Kakashi: "Why I outta!"

Me: "I bet I could…beat you in a game of…"

Neji: "Oh I know!"

Me: "Don't say it!"

Neji: "A Shaolin showdown!"

Me: "Wrong show!"

Neji: "I meant Sake drinking contest!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 17: Festivals and Sweets

Naruto's POV

Oh my god that was scary! I mean Ryuji was like getting his ass kicked. It was so pathetic.

"Oi Naruto." Ryuji said throwing a shoe at me.

"What the hell?" I said dodging it.

"I did not get my ass kicked." He replied.

"You're right. You were a scared little puppy, who would have obeyed his every command if he hadn't insulted us." Gaara said coldly.

"Damn straight." Ryuji said confidently.

"Ryuji. Did you just say that you were…" I asked.

"Yep. I was scared. I love my cousin but he's scary." Ryuji said.

"Do I have a say in this?" Kakashi said speaking up.

"Of course Aniki. How in the hell did he tie you up?" Ryuji asked.

"Well I was busy reading my…book and he jumped me…" Kakashi said.

"Loser. You are an elite ninja!" Ryuji said somewhat calmly.

"Shut up. Now go to your room!" Kakashi said.

"Fine." Ryuji starts walking off.

"Ryuji…" I said looking at him.

"What?" he replied.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"Whatever." He slammed his door shut.

"What's his problem?" Gaara asked me.

"I think Kakashi disappoints him." I replied.

"Damn that Kakashi…." Kakashi replied.

"You're Kakashi!" I shouted at him.

"Whoa man, like whoa." He replied smiling…I think.

"God, I have queer idiots for best friends! And a brother! I guess I should have let Itachi have at you and kill you." Ryuji replied sitting next to me.

"You don't mean that!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Why wouldn't I? All you've brought me is grief and suffering!" Ryuji replied crying.

"Because deep down, way down inside, we know you are gay." I replied.

"Fuck off you bitch." Ryuji said going outside. I sat there tears streaming down my face.

"What's his problem?" Gaara asked me. He hugged me.

"Do you seriously want to know?" Ryuji said hitting Gaara square in the jaw.

"Ryuji! What the hell?" I exclaimed helping Gaara up.

"Ryuji! Ryuji this, Ryuji that! Oh Ryuji no one cares about you, go to hell you fucking demon, hey how cute, Ryuji I love you!" Ryuji exclaimed punching me square in the chest. I fell down crying.

"Ryu" Was all Gaara managed before Ryuji drew a kunai to his throat.

"Yes?" Ryuji replied licking the edge of the kunai.

"Nice try…Itachi." Gaara said kicking Ryuji in the groin. A pop was heard and there stood…Sakura?

"Hey guys what's…What is she doing here?" Ryuji exclaimed walking downstairs.

"I just figured if I can't have you, then you can't have your friends." Sakura said smiling.

"What the hell?" Ryuji exclaimed hitting sakura square in the jaw. "Dumb ass pink-haired freak!" Ryuji exclaimed throwing her outside.

"Ryuji, you just" I managed.

"I know hit a girl." Ryuji said picking up the phone.

"Well no, saved Gaara. And who are you calling?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just a little friend…" Ryuji said as he started talking on the phone.

We heard part of Ryuji's conversation.

"So are you coming tonight?" Ryuji asked twirling the phone cord with his finger.

"Anything for my little Ryu." We heard someone say.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Ryuji said hiding his face.

"Well 'till then my lil Ryu-kun." The phone was hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's POV

"Ryuji who was that?" Naruto asked, his foxish grin widening.

"N-no one important Naruto-kun." Ryuji said sitting down.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked giggling a little bit.

"Yup. Just a friend. Now enough about me what about you two?" Ryuji asked pointing to me and Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto managed before succumbing to a blush.

"We were thinking that we could…" I managed out.

"Lemme take a wild guess. You want to go camping in the mountains behind the secret waterfall deep in Konoha forest?" Ryuji said.

"No, we just wanted to get some alone time." I replied.

"That's cool, you guys go out tonight, watch a movie or something. I hear tonight's there's fireworks after the festival." Ryuji said, looking at the festival flyer. I grabbed it and read it aloud.

"Welcome, one and all, bring a date so you my friend may have tons of fun! There will be food, rides, games and fireworks! So don't delay come on down today. No gay couples aloud." I finished shocked.

"What the hells with that?" Ryuji replied punching a hole in the wall.

"Damn it…what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked snuggling against my chest.

"One, Naruto could use his henge jutsu to transform into a girl." Ryuji said.

"Okay, then what?" Naruto asked kissing my neck.

"Yeah what about y-you?" I said fighting back a moan.

"Oh me? I'll just go with my friend who's coming over." Ryuji replied smiling.

"But isn't he a guy? If he is won't they think you're a gay couple?" I asked.

"Yes and yes. But I don't care, let them throw me out." Ryuji said smiling.

"Then I will go as me! Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"And I will go as the demonic psycho child who no one loves!" I exclaimed.

"Aww that's not true!" Naruto said planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Aw! So kawaii!" Ryuji and Kakashi said in unison. They got that lighting bolt deal between their eyes.

"I don't want to go." Ryuji said.

"Why?" I said letting a soft moan escape.

"I always butt in on you guys…" Ryuji said smiling.

"Aw…poor Ryuji…" Naruto said kissing my neck.

"Naw…you guys go…" Ryuji said lying down.

"We want you to come, we wanna see this mystery date of yours." Naruto said.

"Mhm." I said letting out a long moan. Ryuji giggled. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ryuji said getting up and walking to the door. He opened it and someone picked him up and kissed him. I couldn't see who it was but Naruto sure did.

"Ryuji and Neji sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Naruto chirped.

"Who?" I said laughing slightly.

"Shut up." I heard Ryuji say coming in the door. A certain Hyuuga followed.

"Hey guys." Neji said walking in and sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while Naruto kissed my neck.

"Just visiting…" Neji replied.

"Well um…I will be…um…right back?" Ryuji said walking upstairs.

"I'll go to…" Neji said running after Ryu.

"Now I got you all to myself." Naruto said biting my earlobe.

"Yep, just me and you and that extremely tall silver tipped plant." I replied.

"SILVER TIPPED PLANT? KAKASHI! OUT!" We screamed at him.

"What?" Kakashi said walking in. We stared in shock.

"Silver tipped plant?" Naruto stumbled out.

"Oh, I painted it." Kakashi said.

"Well you guys should be off." Ryuji said walking downstairs.

"Aw…but we want Ryu-kun to come!" Naruto said.

"Wha?" Ryuji said looking confused.

"We…want…you…to…come!" Naruto said slowly using hand gestures.

"Why? You guys need to be left alone." Neji said biting Ryuji's neck.

"Y-yeah what N-Neji s-said." Ryuji said fighting back a moan.

"Nope, you're coming even if we have to put you on a leash." Naruto said smiling.

"Hm…leash you say…" Neji said smirking.

"Fine lemme just go change…" Ryuji said walking upstairs.

"Fine but nothing emo or goth!" I shouted at him.

"Since when do I dress emo or goth?" Ryuji shouted back.

"Dunno but it might happen!" I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's POV

Whoa…Neji…whoa! Dude like totally wicked awesome! Rock out loud! Ha ha my mind is an enigma…

"Well, Naruto you should change too." Ryuji said walking down dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, black arm warmers and of course his usual beanie, except it was black.

"What's wrong with orange?" I asked getting up.

"Nothing but, well just go change." Ryuji said dragging me upstairs. "Oh and Gaara."

"Yes?" Gaara answered.

"You're next." Ryuji said smiling. They walked into Naruto's room.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Gaara screamed.

Meanwhile in my room:

"No way no how." I said folding my arms.

"Aw but you'll look so cute!" Ryuji said handing me an outfit similar to his except pink a pink shirt and a fox beanie, and no arm warmers.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I wove you." Ryuji said giving me his chibi eyes.

"Fine!" I throw it on and walk downstairs.

"Gaara you're up!" I shouted, throwing him up the stairs. I saw Ryuji grab him.

"Now what for Gaara-kun…" Ryuji said.

"Me may I make a suggestion?" Gaara asked.

"Sure." Ryuji said.

"Can I wear black jeans, a red t-shirt, and my panda beanie?"

"Whatever." Ryuji said walking downstairs. Gaara changed and walked downstairs.

"Well Naruto, you and Gaara should head out." Ryuji stated.

"Ryu, c'mon I wanna go to the fair too!" Neji said putting a collar on Ryuji.

"What the hell Neji?" Ryuji said staring at him in shock.

"What? I think you look cute!" Neji said kissing him.

"C'mon we'll miss the free dango!" I said jumping up and down.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ryuji asked me.

"Yeah." Neji said putting a leash on Ryuji's collar.

"Don't push it." Ryuji mumbled.

"Aw…so kawaii!" I said hugging Ryuji.

"Kakashi are you coming?" I asked.

"Nah, well maybe later." He said sitting on the couch.

"Well to the fair!" Ryuji said running out the door, Neji pulled his leash and he fell backwardz.

"No, your master goes first." Neji said smiling.

"What the hell? Master? Me a koinu (1)?" Ryuji said confused.

"Yup." Me, Neji and Gaara said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my loyal fans, I wish to thank you for helping my writer's soul! Yes I have been slacking and feel free to punish me…no wait scratch that, I will make up for it with a surprise at the end of the dialogue! Once again without you, I would be lost! Thank you!

(1) Koinu means puppy for those of you who didn't know.

Me: "Sorry I don't drink professionally."

Kakashi: "Chicken."

Me: "Ahem. I am not the one who passes out after his first sip."

Naruto: laughing his ass off.

Gaara: "Uggh…"

Me: "Naruto, Mr. Grumpy needs you!"

Naruto: Hugs Gaara.

Gaara: "Okay so how do we settle this?"

Me: "Like adults!"

Kakashi: "More like one adult and a child."

Me: "What ever." I stand against the tree.

Neji: "How about…Jon ken po?"

Me: "Okay, ready?"

Kakashi: "Yep, Jon, ken po!" He shows rock and I show scissors.

Me: "Well you win." Neji wraps his arms around my neck.

Neji: "Hm…"

Me: "Neji, your kunai is poking against my thigh…"

Neji: smirks, "That's not my kunai."

Me: "Oh…" I blush a deep red.

Naruto: laughing his ass off.

Gaara: "Ha."

Kakashi: "Ryuji is being poked with" I cut in.

Me: "Aniki can't drink sake!" I drink a bottle.

All: "What the hell?"

Me: "What?"

Neji: Kisses my neck

Me: "Neji, your…err…manhood…is umm…well…"

Neji: "Hm?"

Me: "God dammit! It is hurting my thigh!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji's Corner

This is a new feature where I will answer questions, accept ideas, and answer comments and all that sort of stuff! So please submit ideas and such and who knows? Your question or comment or idea may be answered or put in the next story!


	19. Food, Fun And An Uchiha!

Me: "Forgot to say, don't own Naruto!"

Neji: -Still hugging me.-

Me: "Neji it hurts!"

Naruto: "Baby."

Me: "Am not!"

Gaara: "Yeah Naruto."

Naruto: "WHA!"

Gaara: "He's Neji's koinu!"

Me: "Not helping…"

Neji: Still hugging me…

Me: "GAARA!"

Gaara: "What is it boy? Did Timmy fall down a well?" He laughs.

Me: "No but if you don't I will push you down a"

Neji: "Bottomless hole to which there is no end."

Me: Somewhat scared, "No I was gonna say a hill…"

Gaara: Hiding behind Naruto…

Me: "Uh…Neji…"

Neji: "Yes my oh so loveable koinu?"

Me: "Well would you mind letting go?"

Sakura: Walks in carrying flowers and chocolate…

Neji: "Well if you want me to…"

Me: "Second thought I am good here…"

Sakura: Severely pissed off, walks away…

Naruto: "Come here boy, come here." He said whistling.

Me: "Nope…"

Naruto: In tears, "W-why n-n-not!"

Me: "Not caring…"

Gaara: "C'mon Ryu, play along!"

Me: "And lose my dignity?"

All: "Exactly!"

Me: "Uh…I'd much rather not…but…"

Naruto: "Yeah?"

Me: "Oh Aniki's calling me be right back." I bump into Kakashi.

Kakashi: "No I didn't…"

Me: "Yes…um…would Kiba be believable?"

All: "Somewhat yes…"

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 18: Fun, Food And An Uchiha!

Naruto's POV

Tee-Hee we adopted a cute little koinu…yay! Now off to the fair for the sugary sweets I oh so adore…

"Neji, people are staring at me!" Ryuji whined to Neji.

"So?" Neji replied walking.

"Hey, look who the cat dragged in." A drunken villager said.

"One he's a koinu and two…" Neji said punching him in the face.

"Uh…yeah…someone else please take the leash…" Ryuji said scared while blushing.

"Oh I will!" I shouted reaching for the leash, but someone's hand smacked mine away.

"I don't think so." A familiar voice said…I couldn't quite place it but it sounded familiar…

"Naruto get behind us…" Ryuji said shoving me behind them.

"Oh is that the way to treat me cousin?" The Uchiha-teme replied.

"Yes you psycho bastard." Ryuji said pulling out a kunai.

"Bow before me you insolent mutt. Or do I need to get Itachi?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Go ahead he's just an even bigger teme then you." Ryuji said.

"Oh is that how you feel?" Sasuke said hitting Ryuji square in the chest. Ryuji fell coughing up blood.

"Cousin, you still lack hatred." Itachi said smugly.

"Bastard…" Ryuji said trying to sit up. Itachi kicked him and Ryuji fell to his knees.

"How'd Sasuke-teme get out?" I said hiding behind Gaara.

"Simple. I said it was just a big misunderstanding, being the rich and powerful prince, they believed me." Sasuke said grinning.

"Leave…Naruto-kun and the others…alone!" Ryuji said standing up. He was coughing blood.

"Oh we weren't here for them anyways." Itachi said picking Ryuji up.

"What!" I said screaming at him.

"Yeah, we came to torture the little bastard we call a cousin." Sasuke replied.

"Ryu-kun!" Neji screamed.

"Go have fun I am fine…" Ryuji offered a fake smile.

"Aw such a good koinu." Itachi said scratching behind his ear.

"Fuck off." Ryuji said biting Itachi's finger, hard.

"YOW!" Itachi yelped in pain dropping Ryuji.

"What now?" Ryuji said.

"This." Sasuke said planting his lips on Ryuji. Ryuji pushed him off.

"SICKO! WE ARE COUSINS!" Ryuji said crying.

"This makes it all the sweeter." Sasuke said smirking.

"RUN! DAMMIT!" Ryuji shouted at us.

"Oh now we have you all alone…" Itachi said kicking Ryuji.

"Aniki where are you?" Ryuji said biting Sasuke's ankle.

"He's dead." Itachi said coldly. Ryuji's heart broke.

"W-wha? N-no h-he c-c-can't be!" Ryuji said crying.

"Oh but it's" Itachi managed before falling to the ground knocked out.

"Not true." Kakashi said. Ryuji stood up and tried to walk away, he fell halfway here.

"Ryuji!" I screamed out, running to him. Neji beat me there.

"Are you okay Ryu?" Neji and I asked.

"C-course…let's go get some dango." Ryuji said offering a childish smile.

"Ryuji…" I said concerned.

"Yeah Naruto-kun?" Ryuji replied back.

"Would you like a…" I started.

"Yes?" Ryuji replied.

"Never mind." I said walking into the fair.

"Okay, Naruto-kun…" Ryuji said running after me.

"OI! WAIT UP!" Gaara and Neji screamed at us.

"Slow pokes!" I said dragging Ryuji in line for a roller coaster.

"Naruto, I don't like roller coasters..." Ryuji said blushing.

"Oh, then where to?" I asked smiling.

"Dammit wait up you two!" Neji said grabbing Ryuji's leash. He fell down.

"Okay Neji-kun…" Ryuji said helping him up.

"Where to guys?" Gaara said hugging me.

"Oh I know!" Ryuji said jumping up and down.

"Where to Ryu?" We all asked him.

"Oh, the games!" Ryuji said running off.

"So childish…" I said running behind him.

* * *

Gaara's POV 

Man I hate Ryuji…okay maybe I don't but he can run pretty fast…aww man not games…

"Can we play this one?" Ryuji asked pointing to the booth.

"Fine." I said, I paid for the ticket and got ready.

"Gaara have you ever played this before?" Naruto asked me.

"Naw, but how hard can it be to knock down 6 cans?" I threw the ball and it knocked them down. Naruto hugged me tight. The prize keeper handed me a dog collar.

"Koolio my turn!" Ryuji said paying and picking up the ball. He knocked all of them down except one.

"Here you go." The prize man gave Ryuji a set of dragon earrings.

"Lucky! What am I gonna do with a collar?" I asked angrily.

"How about we put it on Ryu?" Naruto whispered to me. Ryuji was giggling.

"Come on you two! Let's go on a ride!" Ryuji said turning away from us.

"Okay Ryu-kun…" I said placing the collar above Ryuji's other one.

"Oi! Look at the gay little freak with the two collars!" A drunken man exclaimed.

"What? Just because one has spikes and the other has dragons that makes me gay?" Ryuji asked.

"No but you got that little white-eyed freak behind you." The villager said. Ryuji walked off. The villager threw his bottle at him. "Gay freak go home!"

"No, it's public place now please leave us alone." Ryuji said walking in line for dango.

"No." The villager said picking Ryuji up by the collar.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted. All eyes were on me. The guy let him down and walked off.

"Four dango please." Ryuji said grabbing them. He handed us each one.

"Mhm…" Naruto mumbled.

"I think he means thanks." Neji said giggling.

"No problem, we are all friends here." Ryuji said eating his in one bite.

"Okay then…" I said.

"Ryuji, why didn't you fight back?" Naruto asked swallowing his dango.

"This one prefers not to fight." Ryuji replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, always gonna be the peace loving Shakugan (1) warrior." He replied. "I mean peace loving warrior!" Ryuji said nervously. I swallowed my dango.

"Okay then…where to now Ryu?" Naruto asked.

"Why do I have to choose?" Ryuji said pouting.

"Choose or we set up your own little dog house." Neji said.

"Um…the haunted house?" Ryuji said hiding behind Naruto.

"Okay then…and no screaming." I teased.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ryuji replied walking into the haunted house.

"Because you'll seem more gay then any of us." I replied.

"Wouldn't want that to happen." Ryuji said, we turned the corner and he jumped out of his shoes. "OMG! NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ryuji screamed. In front of us stood Kakashi and Iruka.

"What? We can't enjoy the fair?" Iruka asked.

"Well no but why does Aniki have a dog collar on?" Ryuji asked confused.

"Because, he's an inu and you're a koinu." Iruka said walking along.

"Oro? Aniki? An inu?" Ryuji said even more confused.

"It means that Kakashi is Iruka's lover." I commented.

"And it means your mine." Neji said kissing Ryuji on the cheek.

"Oh…why do I have to have a weird brother?" Ryuji said continuing on.

"Why do I have to have a weirder little brother?" Kakashi mocked.

"Oh yeah bitch?" Ryuji said facing Kakashi.

"How about we finish the ride?" I asked.

"FINE!" Ryuji and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Geez…" Neji and Iruka said sighing. The ride ended and we walked out. Ryuji collapsed to the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi, p-p-p" Ryuji managed continuing his giggle fit.

"He what?" I asked confused.

"He p-pe-pee-ed his p-pants!" Ryuji exclaimed rolling over laughing.

"Shut up." Kakashi said blushing. I think…

"Okay, sorry oniichan!" Ryuji said looking at his feet.

"Oniichan?" We all questioned.

"Ya, I was tired of saying Aniki…so oniichan it is!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"What ever…" Kakashi commented.

"What now guys?" Ryuji questioned.

"Choose." I said.

"Um…I dunno…" Ryuji replied hiding behind Naruto.

"I'll choose." Neji said, patting Ryuji on the head.

"Okay where to then Neji-kun?" Ryuji asked smiling.

"To the…tunnel of love!" Neji said, Kakashi pulled out a cd player and played creepy background music. Ya know with the thunder crashing and the "Bum…bum...bum!".

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ryuji shouted as Neji dragged him to the line. HA! Well then again I was with Ryuji on this one…

"Besides it's boy/girl pairings for the boats." Ryuji stated. I and Neji went on one side and Ryuji and Naruto went to the other. Our side was all guys, but theirs was mostly girls.

"What's with this?" Ryuji exclaimed, as the conductor pushed him inside a boat.

"Noooo!" Ryuji shouted as he saw who he was sitting next to. It turned out to be me…

"How the fuck did this happen?" I exclaimed.

"I am so outta of here." Ryuji said hopping to the boat behind us, he threw Naruto at me.

"Hey sexy thang!" I said as I caught Naruto in my arms.

"Eh well it's better than the insomniac…" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Is it Ryu-kun?" Neji said licking Ryuji's cheek…

"Eep…" Ryuji said sitting down.

"Hahaha save the sex for later Neji!" Naruto shouted laughing. I heard Ryuji yelp in horror. What was wrong?

* * *

Hahahaha…okay I am sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger. I don't deserve your forgiveness! Wah! I feel like Hinata now…okay not really. Well anywho I am running low on my writer's spirit, so if you could review to feed it? Please? I swear I'll send Sasuke-teme after you if you don't! Nah I won't……Or will I? Mwahahaha…Now the line generator is working! 

Me: "Why would I visit Kiba?"

All: "Sex."

Me: "What the hell!"

Neji: "Yeah man! He's my boy-toy!"

Me "Uh……"

Naruto: "Ryuji is a boy-toy."

Gaara: "So are you my little Kitsune…"

Naruto: "Uh……" walks behind me.

Me: "Huh?" Naruto pushes me into Neji's arms.

Neji: "Hi. There…"

Me: "Damn you Naruto!"

Gaara: Wraps his arms around Naruto, "eh, eh, eh…"

Me: "HA IN YO FACE!"

Neji: Kissing my neck, "On your neck."

Me: "Uh…Naruto plan 45"

Naruto: Strips naked, "Okay where's the dolphin?"

Me: "That's plan 54!"

Naruto: "Oh…" He grabs a kunai.

Me: "Plan 56." I was getting annoyed.

Naruto: "Oh yeah!" Places a leash on my collar.

Me: "THAT'S NEJI'S PLAN 45!"

Neji: "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Me: "Wha!"

Gaara: "HA! IN YO FACE!"

Me: "I is so confused…"

All: "We planned this out for Neji!"

Me: "Wow! Naruto planned something!"

Naruto: "Yup! All by myself!"

Me: "Okay, now let me go?"

Gaara: Sits on grass, "Nah we want our own yaoi."

Me: "Damn you two!"

Neji: "Just me now." He kisses my neck again.

Me: "Fuck this…" He climbs up a tree.

Naruto: Throw's me a weird necklace, "Here."

Me: "What for?"

Naruto: "A secret..."

Me: "Damn you!" I try and take it off, "It won't come off."

All: "Exactly…"

Me: "Damn it!"

* * *

-Ryuji's Corner- 

Okay guys, a majority of my reviews said stuff like, "How cute!" and "Ryuji's Neji's Koinu!" and frankly I meant for it to end this way…or did I? Thanks to Tsunade-chan1, Angeldemon45678, Pagelupin, and Neko-chan616. Sorry if you didn't get a chance to review, I will commemorate you in the next chapter! Thanks, love Ryuji!

PS: My new username is chibiryuji! I was tired of the old one!


	20. KaBoom Explosions Of The Heart!

Me: "Don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this."

Neji: "Come down Ryu!"

Me: "NO!"

Naruto: "Come on."

Me: "No!"

Gaara: "Come down or I will kill you."

Me: "Fine! But first tell me, what's this necklace for?"

Neji: "Heh, Heh, Heh. Sit boy."

Me: Suddenly falling from tree and sitting on ground like a dog, "WTF!"

Naruto: "I had Tsunade enchant it to follow Neji's commands."

Me: "Why!"

Neji: "Cuz, you're my koinu." He kisses my cheek.

Gaara: "What are we gonna do now?"

Naruto: "I KNOW!"

Me: "Don't say it."

Naruto: "We should build…"

Me: "I'm warning you Naruto-kun."

Naruto: "Ryuji a…" He smirks.

Me: "Seriously."

Naruto: "Dog house!"

Neji: "I all ready did." Points to dog house by back door.

Me: "What the hell!"

Neji: "Sit boy."

Me: "I am…"

Gaara: "Someone's a little testy…"

Me: "Am not…"

Kakashi: "What's your problem Ototo?"

Me: "Oro?"

Iruka: "Yeah Ototo."

Me: "I ain't your little brother!"

Iruka: "Well, don't you respect me like your oniichan?"

Me: "Well more actually…"

Kakashi: In tears, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Me: Hugs him, "He always was a cry baby."

Kakashi: flicks my forehead, "Was not."

Me: "Was too!"

Kakashi: "Was not!"

Me: "Was Not!"

Kakashi: "Was too! HA! IN YO FACE!"

Me: "Not to bright either…" I hide behind Neji.

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 19: Ka-Boom; Explosions Of The Heart!

Naruto's POV

What's wrong? Why is Ryuji screaming? Why am I still thinking to myself god damn it!

"Ahhhhhh!" Ryuji shouted.

"What is it Ryu?" I heard Neji say.

"Yeah! Is Neji trying to molest you?" Gaara teased.

"N-no…" Ryuji stammered.

"Then what is it?" All of us questioned.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride!" An angry villager shouted.

"Leave the boy alone Jimmy." His girlfriend said.

"Well Ryu?" I asked turning around. I saw Ryuji resting his head against Neji's chest.

"W-well I am s-scared of the d-dark…" Ryuji said. Well I guess it was dark in here. Just a few pink lights every so often.

"Aw, so kawaii!" Neji said hugging Ryuji. Ryuji sighed.

"Gaara…" I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"N-Naruto…" He said blushing a deep red.

"Woo-hoo get a room!" Ryuji shouted at us. The ride came to an end and we got off.

"So…scared of the dark?" Gaara teased.

"Yeah…What's wrong with that?" Ryuji said smiling.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Well where to now guys?" Neji asked.

"The fortune teller?" Ryuji asked.

"Sure…" I replied. We all headed over to the fortune teller. We entered the small tent and sat down

"Ah…yes I have been expecting you." The gypsy said sitting down.

"Okay…" Ryuji replied.

"Ah…yes your fortunes…first the blonde baka." She said.

"Hurry up." I said through clenched teeth.

"You will keep your lover for ever." She said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Me next!" Ryuji said. The gypsy sighed and looked into her crystal ball.

"You will also keep your true lover but many trials will come your way." The gypsy said vanishing into a puff of smoke.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Neji and Gaara asked angrily.

"The sign says…two fortunes per group…" I said.

"Hahahaha losers!" Ryuji said jumping up and down on one foot.

"Oh Ryu…I bought this for you…" Neji said, handing Ryuji a box.

"I'll open it later." Ryuji said pocketing it.

"Well that was a waste." Gaara said extremely annoyed.

"Aw, Mr. Grumpy needs to take a chill pill." Ryuji teased.

"I'll ignore that…" Gaara replied. Ryuji ran off towards the adult sections of the fair.

"Does he not know where he is going?" Neji asked.

"Never really cares." I replied. An officer walked back with Ryuji.

"Okay little guy make sure to stay out of those sections, okay?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir." Ryuji said as the officer handed him a big lollipop. His eyes lit up. "Thanks mister!"

"No problem kid." The officer said walking off.

"Lucky." I said. Ryuji smiled and continued licking his lollipop; damn that kid's so sexy…

"Naruto-kun, why are you staring at me like that?" Ryuji asked.

"Uh…shouldn't you open Neji's gift?" I replied blushing.

"Otay…" Ryuji said pulling out the little box. He opened it to reveal a small necklace lined with sutra beads and a big rainbow marble hanging in the middle. (1)

"Put it on." Neji said.

"Otay…" Ryuji said pulling it on. That makes him look even sexier.

"Well now that that's outta the way…where next?" Gaara asked.

"Impatient much?" Ryuji asked. Gaara about went and slapped him.

"Well…we could go to the…" I said looking at the map.

"Hm………" Ryuji said. He finished his lollipop and threw the stick away.

"I got it. We go to the couple's area of the fair!" I said smiling.

"Oro? They have a couple's section!" Ryuji asked.

"Apparently, tattoos, photos, intimacy stuff, lots of stuff like that." I replied.

"No I ain't going there!" Ryuji said. Neji wanted to, I could tell.

"Follow Ryu." Neji said.

"Why the…" Ryuji started walking over to Neji. "WTF!"

"Heh, heh, heh…enchanted necklace." Neji said.

"Meanie! You trickeded me!" Ryuji said on the verge of crying.

"Hey, who said that necklace really is enchanted?" I asked.

"Well one, I am following his commands and two it's a nice necklace." Ryuji replied.

"Ryu…take out the little chip in the orb." Gaara whispered to Ryuji. I noticed.

"So where to again?" Ryuji said tearing off the microchip.

"Um…food?" Neji asked.

"YES! DANGO AND RAMEN!" Ryuji and I shouted. We ran out ahead to the food vendors. Ryuji and I ordered two miso ramen. He also bought a sweet dango for later. By the time Gaara and Neji caught up we were on our second bowls.

"Where's ours?" Neji asked. Ryuji pointed to a long line.

"WHAT!" Gaara said angrily. Ryuji pointed to the line again. The two walked over and got in line.

"Was that nice?" I asked.

"No…but it's my ramen…" Ryuji said smiling. He finished his last bowl. We waited about 20 minutes for them to get back. Neji came back all crying and junk.

* * *

Gaara's POV 

Man that byakugan eyed freak is a baby. They run out of dango and he gets all mopey and starts crying…

"Well…let's eat!" Neji said, still crying.

"What's wrong Koji?" Ryuji asked. I looked at him puzzled.

"Koji?" (2) I asked.

"What? He looks like a tiger……" Ryuji replied.

"They ran out of dango!" Neji said slurping the rest of his ramen down.

"Well…here." Ryuji said giving Neji his dango.

"Thanks Ryu…" Neji said swallowing it.

"Here…" I said shoving my ramen in front of Naruto. He swallowed it in one gulp.

"Thanks Gaara-kun!" Naruto shouted hugging me. This attracted a crowd.

"Look at the little gay buddies." A villager shouted. Ryuji and I stood up.

"Shut-up." I said angrily. The villager swung at Ryuji. He ducked and kicked him in the groin.

"Please leave." Ryuji said sitting back down. The villager left.

"See all it takes is kindness…" Neji said, hugging Ryuji.

"Gaara-kun…" Naruto said placing a kiss on my cheek. I blushed.

"Woo-hoo!" Ryuji taunted. I flicked him on the nose.

"Look Iruka, the little ones are kissing." Kakashi said, sitting down.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said sternly. Kakashi apparently didn't get the message.

"So where to now guys?" Ryuji asked. He blushed when Neji wrapped his arm around his neck.

"How about…" Naruto said. I got an idea.

"The firework show?" I asked standing up. Everyone else followed my example.

"Hell yeah!" Ryuji shouted jumping up and down.

Neji sighed as we started heading toward the hill in the park. It was a short walk, but Ryuji was complaining all the way. Neji finally shut him up by giving him a giant lollipop…great just great more sugar for the little kid. We arrived on the hill top without even noticing it. Neji pulled out two blankets and laid them out. We sat down. Ryuji looked at the sky waiting in anticipation. The first one shot up, it exploded green and blue. The pattern continued alternating colors from pink to gold, to red to purple. Ryuji's eyes grew bigger as they shot off the finale round. Explosions of pink and gold mixed with green and purple. At the end a giant gold dragon shot into the air and exploded with a loud roar. Ryuji jumped up and started shouting.

"Woo-hoo!" Ryuji shouted. Neji pulled him down when people started shouting.

"Ryu, you need to keep it down." Neji hissed.

"Sorry Neji-kun, I've never seen one of these before…" Ryuji said calming down.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep…never really been out before…" Ryuji said laying back, looking at the stars.

"Oh…" I replied. I feel sorry for him…well for the both of us…

"It's cool though…" Ryuji replied. He smiled as he stood up.

"Why have you never…been to a fair?" Naruto asked.

"To be truthful…I'd rather nor talk about it." Ryuji said bringing his knees to his chest.

"Ryuji…" Neji said. Ryuji just turned his head away. We all knew of Ryuji's Past, he didn't know we know though…we're waiting for him to tell us, not his older brother.

"You can talk when you're ready." Naruto and I reassured him. He gave a weak smile.

"Thanks…" Ryuji said. Poor kid…how all that stuff happened but yet he can smile and laugh…"

* * *

Well guys this is chapter 19! Yes I updated later then I normally do, but I have a good excuse this time. I swear this time it will be such a good excuse tears will come to your eyes! Now if only I could think of it…well anyways review or you won't get your reason or a new chapter next week! 

(1) Very similar to Inuyasha's necklace, same one from out of story dialougue.

(2) Koji means small tiger or something like that.

Kakashi: "Hey wait a second…"

Me: "No let's not."

Iruka: "Ryuji…"

Naruto: Eating popcorn.

Gaara: Licking an ice cream cone, cookies and cream flavored…my favorite!

Me: "Where'd you get dat ice cream?"

Gaara: "The freezer."

Me: "From which carton?"

Gaara: "Said Ryuji's on it…" Continues licking.

Me: Sniffle, "That was mine…"

Kakashi: "You're going down."

Me: "That would be which way Mr. Genius?"

Kakashi: Death glare, "That way." Points down.

Me: "Yay! Oniichan passes pre-school!"

All: Anime drop…

Me: "Tee-hee…"

Naruto: Finishing popcorn…

Gaara: Finishing his ice cream…my ice cream!

Me: Running for dear life, but doesn't notice my oniichan has me by my collar…

Naruto: "I love comedy…"

Gaara: "I hate comedy…"

Iruka: "Brothers…"

Me: Trying to run, realizes someone's holding my collar…

Kakashi: "Ototo…"

Me: Gulp, "Yes oniichan?"

Kakashi: "Find out next time on…"

Naruto: "DRAGON BALL Z!"

Me: "Psst it's A Tale Of Two Demons!"

Gaara: "On A Tale Of Two Demons!"

Iruka: "Will Ryuji be punished or humiliated? Vote now along with your review!"

* * *

Ryuji's Corner 

So once again thanks to my loyal fans!(pagelupin, Tsunade-Chan1, angeldemon45678 and neko-chan616) Your explanation is coming I promise…eventually I will think of one…I swear I'm not lying! Please review and tell me, whether Ryuji should be punished or deeply humiliated! Thanks again love the author…Ryuji! Yosh! And since I have not come up with the excuse yet it will be amazingly believable…so review or perish!


	21. Sasuke's Change Of Heart

Me: "Don't own Naruto."

Warning: "Major humiliation of Ryuji…Warning! And the basic stuff too."

Me: Singing music to 'Dragon ball Z'

Naruto: "What are you doing?"

Me: "We need theme music!"

Gaara: "He has a point…"

Me: "Damn straight I do!"

Kakashi: "Now for your punishment."

Iruka: "Kakashi, the polls are in. Humiliation won!"

Me: "No shit Sherlock!"

Naruto: "Whadda ya gonna do to him Kakashi-sensei?"

Gaara: "This should be interesting…"

Neji: "How do you get yourself into these predicaments?"

Me: "I'm a natural born trouble maker."

Kakashi: Walking into the house.

Iruka: "I feel for ya man…"

Me: "Oh shit…"

Neji: "What?"

Me: "He wouldn't…"

Naruto: "Wouldn't what?"

Me: "Please dear Kami no!"

All: "What's he talking about?"

Kakashi: Walks out with box labeled, 'Stuff for when Ryuji turns Gay' (Me: Ironic!)

Me: "WTF oniichan!"

Kakashi: "Savin this for a rainy day."

Naruto: "You anticipated this day?"

Me: "Damn you to hell!"

Neji: "Well I knew you well."

Me: "Why me?"

Kakashi: Digging through box.

Naruto: Laughing his ass off.

Me: "Why must my loyal fans betray me?"

Iruka: "Might as well get that explanation outta the way."

Me: "Okay well it took so long because……I'm lazy!"

All: Fall over in shock.

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 20: Sasuke's Turn Of Heart

Naruto's POV

Poor Ryuji…man…all that stuff happening when he was little…gosh it makes me so sad.

"Well we should probably head home guys." Neji said.

"I guess so." Ryuji replied.

"Well g'night Neji." I said. Neji hugged Ryuji good night and walked home

"Well we could head back without oniichan." Ryuji said.

"But would it be right?" I replied.

"Nope…but y'know I don't wanna see what 'adult' stuff oniichan bought." Ryuji replied.

"I do." Was the simple reply from…Gaara?

"HENTAI!" Ryuji shouted running towards the house. Gaara chased after him.

"Here we go again…" I said running after those two. Ryuji was fast for a short one.

"Nyah, nyah!" Ryuji shouted, while pulling his bottom eye lid and sticking out his tongue. He ran into none other than Kakashi-sensei.

"So ready to go home?" Kakashi asked smiling…I think.

"Only if you can catch me!" Ryuji said. Kakashi grabbed his collar. Ryuji ran in the air not moving a bit.

"Give it up." Kakashi said. Ryuji stopped.

"Yes oniichan…" Ryuji replied. Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"Oi! Let's go you two!" I said tackling Gaara. Gaara rolled us over so he was on top.

"Ew! Oniichan! They're making inappropriate gestures!" Ryuji said.

"Not here Gaara!" I shouted pushing him off. Gaara glared at Ryuji.

"I'm gonna humiliate you so much tomorrow." Gaara mumbled.

"Not as much as I have!" Ryuji said sing-songedly.

"Whatchu talking bout Ryu?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I put Gaara-kun's diary on the intern…hey how about we…" Ryuji said running off home. Gaara was pissed. He ran after him with some new found speed.

"No! Stop it!" I heard Ryuji shout as I saw Gaara on top of him as I ran up.

"Nope." Gaara continued. I was mad.

'Little sand jerk cheating on me!' I shouted in my mind.

'**Are you sure he is?'** Kyuubi's voice replied.

'No…' I said coming out of my thoughts.

"Gaara-kun stop!" Ryuji said laughing. Gaara was tickling him.

"No! Not until you take it off!" Gaara said tickling Ryuji more.

"You have a diary?" I asked. Gaara looked up and nodded. Ryuji took this chance and rolled them so he was on top. Ryuji started…I should say tried to tickle Gaara. All this earned him was a nasty glare and a bigger punishment from Gaara tomorrow.

"Sorry Gaara-kun." Ryuji said helping him up. He ran the last 10 meters to the front door. He fumbled with the key but opened the door. At the door greeted him none other than the Uchiha brothers. Ryuji backed up. Sasuke walked closer.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Itachi said.

"I'm a koinu! Baka!" Ryuji said. This earned him a punch to the face. He fell back. Itachi loomed over him.

"Oh poor little thing." Sasuke said. He reached over picking Ryuji up by the collar.

"Let go of me Teme!" Ryuji shouted. Sasuke shook his head.

"Back off Teme!" I shouted. Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Ryuji's fight." Gaara said.

"But!" I managed. I wanted to go help him.

"He needs to regain his honor." Kakashi replied. I nodded as I saw them cut whisker marks into Ryuji's cheek. Ryuji screamed in pain.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I _enjoy _cutting myself so what's the difference?" Ryuji said sarcastically. Itachi took off Ryuji's shirt and tied him to the tree. Sasuke pulled out a new kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei! They're gonna cut him!" I shouted.

"I can't interfere." Kakashi said. Gaara nodded agreeing with him. I looked at them in disbelief.

"S-stop S-Sasuke…" Ryuji mumbled.

"Oh does the little koinu want me to stop?" Sasuke smirked, drawing the kunai close to Ryuji's shoulder. He sliced a small cut into his skin, earning him a scream from Ryuji.

"P-please S-Sasuke…" Ryuji managed.

"Hm…lemme think about it…nope." Sasuke replied back.

"Sasuke-kun…what happened to my cousin who used to love to hang out with me?" Ryuji asked smiling. Sasuke looked at him with the killing intent in his eyes.

"He died a long time ago just as your parents did." Sasuke said. Ryuji looked up.

"But Sasuke…remember we used to go camping behind that waterfall, and how about the time we played a string of pranks on my oniichan?" Ryuji asked his smile slowly disappearing as Sasuke slapped him across the face.

"You know not to talk about that." Sasuke replied coldly. Ryuji started crying.

"But how can I forget when I was little?" Ryuji replied shouting. "How can I forget when all those are the only happy memories I have!" Ryuji added.

"Who cares about what happened to worthless scum like you." Sasuke replied.

"Y-you d-don't mean that!" Ryuji shouted in disbelief. Itachi had already disappeared from the fray.

"Oh but don't I?" Sasuke replied smugly.

"Sasuke…but…remember…" Ryuji mumbled. He gave up his hope after hearing Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the younger shinobi and smiled. This wasn't his normal evil, I'm-gonna-do-something-to-scar-you-for-life look. It was in fact a genuine smile.

"I can't keep doing this…not to the friend who I loved…not to family." Sasuke mumbled. Well too bad it was a little late to stop him from cutting Ryuji.

"Do you mean it Sasuke?" Ryuji looked up the hope returning to his eyes. Sasuke disappeared. I ran over and untied Ryuji. Ryuji looked up and smiled.

"Baka." I said helping him up. Ryuji winced at the pain in his shoulder.

"Why did you let him get away?" Gaara asked. Ryuji limped inside and sat on the couch.

"I-I'm s-sorry G-Gaara…" Ryuji said looking down at his feet. Gaara just walked into the kitchen.

"Gaara…I said following him into the kitchen.

"What?" Gaara asked splashing water into his face.

"Why are you so critical of Ryuji?" I asked.

"Do you seriously buy Sasuke's 'Nice Guy' Act?" He replied with another question.

"No but why take it out on Ryuji?" I asked.

"Just leave me be." Gaara said. I walked out.

* * *

Gaara's POV

Baka…baka…baka! Dumb Ryuji trusting his fucking cousin…and that dumb…yet the one I love of a blonde…uggh what did I do to deserve this? I probably should go easy on him…what am I thinking! I am supposed to be the mean, evil and overall jack ass of us three!

"Why me?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"G-Gaara…I'm sorry…" Ryuji said. He got on his hands and knees and begged.

"Ryuji…" I said. He looked up at me. I smiled. This scared the little guy a bit.

"ACK! GAARA'S SMILING!" Ryuji shouted. I sighed a heavy sigh.

"Ryuji what do you want?" I asked. He got back on his hands and knees. He was starting to piss me off, so I picked him up by the collar.

"G-Gaara p-please d-don't h-hurt m-m-m-me." Ryuji said blocking his face with his arms. I threw him onto the couch softly.

"Well, well, well…" Kakashi said holding a box. "Here Gaara." I took it.

"What is it?" I questioned. Kakashi smiled…I think…damn mask.

"Just stuff to help with Ototo's humiliation tomorrow." He said going to his room. I opened the box to reveal different types of dog costumes. I looked through them and I found the perfect one to humiliate Ryuji. It was a dog collar that had 'Property of Gaara' written across it. Of course I didn't believe the saying, but for tomorrow he will be my koinu. Along with that it had a dog beanie, y'know floppy ears and a dog face, a brown furry top and bottom. It also came with the option of an instructional jutsu to make Ryuji look like a dog. I ignored it.

"Gaara…you're not gonna make me wear that. Are you?" Ryuji asked.

"Too bad, my journal is on the web so…you are." I replied.

"I think you'll look cute." Neji said.

"When did you get here?" Ryuji asked.

"Just now." Neji replied.

"Neji you don't mind if I make Ryuji my koinu do you?" I asked.

"Of course not Gaara." Neji replied with a smirk.

"Even my own boyfriend!" Ryuji replied storming off to his room. He came back down realizing it was only 8:00 P.M. "I'll stay a little longer."

"So…a koinu?" Naruto asked getting a foxish grin.

"Better than a Kitsune." Ryuji replied. Tears swelled in Naruto's eyes.

"MEANIE!" Naruto shouted while crying. I knew I had to make Ryuji's humiliation worse.

"So Ryuji would you like a black leash or a studded one when I chain you up?" I asked.

"Where?" Ryuji asked giving a weird look.

"When I walk you around of course." I replied.

"Buh…wah…kuh…" Ryuji replied dumbfounded.

"And when I and Neji train you at the park." I asked.

" WHAT!" Ryuji replied.

"YUP!" Neji replied giving a peace sign and smiling.

"Do you want cookies or candy as a reward?" I asked.

"What if he's bad?" Neji added. I hoped he would.

"Eat the treats in front of him." Kakashi added.

"Now my oniichan?" Ryuji shouted. This was too great a humiliation.

"Oh and Ryuji." I added.

"What now Gaara-kun?" He asked.

"Oh, if you're gonna use that tone forget it." I said.

"I'm not going and you can't make me." Ryuji said syicking his tongue out at Gaara.

* * *

Ryuji's Corner

Woo-Hoo! Chapter 20 is complete! As an added bonus I worked overtime to get this chapter done on time. Yup I'm lazy. Not much of a shocker there. Well please review or I won't write anymore. Nah just kidding review if you want. (please? feed my writer's soul!) And once again thanks you my loyal fans…but how could you betray me! I feel do betrayed…-sits in corner-

* * *

Me: "Well okay then…"

Naruto: "Poor guy."

Gaara: Eating popcorn.

Neji: Looking through box.

Me: Sneaking up tree…

Iruka: "Ryuji."

Me: Hiding.

Kakashi: "We got cookies for you!"

Me: "Must resist sugary goodness!"

Naruto: "You know you want to."

Kakashi: "Besides I'm letting the story humiliate you."

Me: Ponders thoughts, "Damn it!"

Neji: "Just come down."

Naruto: "Pwease?"

Sasuke: "Join us."

All: "UCHIHA OUT!"

Sasuke: "WHY?"

Me: "Sorry Sasuke that's next time."

Sasuke: Storms off pissed.

Iruka: "Come down now!"

Me: Climbs down, "Happy?"

Neji: Glomps me, "So kawaii."

Me: Blushing, "NEJI! OFF!"

Neji: Gets off, "So what now?"

Me: "Um…"

Gaara: "Sit."

Me: "Nope."

All: Evil death glare.

Me: "WAH!"

Neji: Hugs me, "There, there."

Me: Snickers, "Thanks Neji-kun."

All: "Cute love, Sad emotions."

Me: "Dragon, dragon get off the dragon…Dragon Ball Z!"

All: "NOT DRAGON BALL Z!"

Me: "Um…Demon, Demon Three whole demons…A Tale of Two Demons!"

All: "FORGET IT RYUJI!"

Me: "Fine! I'll get Green Day or Simple Plan…"

All: "They aren't in Konoha until next summer!"

Me: "It's easy to bring down plans! But I'm the only one thinking them up!"


	22. The Dynamic Duo Returns!

Me: "Do I need to keep saying I don't own Naruto?"

Warning: "SAME AS ALWAYS PEOPLE!"

Me: "SO!"

Naruto: "So what?"

Gaara: "Loser."

Me: "Insomniac."

Gaara: "Baka."

Me: "Um…psycho?"

Gaara: "Baka koinu."

Naruto: "Idiot blond Kitsune!"

Me: "THAT'S YOU!"

Gaara: "You did not just call him an idiot."

Me: "But."

Naruto: Crying, "He called me an idiot!"

Me: "Don't forget…"

Gaara: Cracks knuckles.

Me: Waves hands, "No wait I didn't mean it."

Naruto: Crying, "Y-yes h-he d-did!"

Me: "No I didn't!"

Gaara: "Well I think you know what is coming."

Me: "OH! A super gigantic totally awesome never gonna be beat ice cream sundae party!"

Naruto: "And you call me the idiot!"

Me: "Naruto…I'm sorry…"

Naruto: "Liar!"

Me: "ORO!"

Gaara: "Should I make him apologize with his blood?"

Naruto: "But of course."

Me: "I like my blood inside of me thank you."

Gaara: "Is that why you cut yourself late at night when no one is up?"

Me: "WHAT!"

Gaara: "Please we all know you're gothic."

Me: "WHAT!"

Naruto: "I see him painting his nails black sometimes."

Me: "NO!"

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 20: Dynamic Duo Returns!

Gaara's POV

Man I am such an evil person sometimes, though I do think I am going a little too far with this. Ryuji looked at me with a scared glint to his eyes. I ignored him and wrapped my arms around Naruto's waist from behind him. Naruto Jumped a little when I did.

"G-Gaara." Naruto said blushing a deep red. Ryuji giggled.

"What my little Naru-kun?" I said whispering it right next to his ears.

"Y-you're acting like…a human…" Ryuji said impersonating Naruto's voice, which he was actually quite good at. Neji wrapped his arms around Ryuji.

"N-Neji." Ryuji said in the same manner as Naruto.

"Yes my little koinu?" Neji said kissing Ryuji's cheek. Ryuji blushed a deep red.

"What do you want to do now my little Naru-kun?" I said sitting down and placing Naruto in my lap. Naruto was blushing deeper then Ryuji.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto whispered before biting softly at my neck. Ryuji giggled even louder at this. I was trying to fight back a soft moan.

"Well, I will be heading off to bed." Ryuji said getting up. Neji pulled on his sleeve.

"Stay a little while." Neji said. Naruto nodded breaking away from me.

"I don't think so." Ryuji added. This brought tears to Neji's eyes.

"Fine!" Neji said folding his arms, pouting. Ryuji sat back down.

"You are lucky you're cute!" Ryuji said. Neji hugged him.

"Hey, Hey I stopped so let's do something!" Naruto said.

"We could." I added kissing Naruto.

"Well I'll leave you two lovers alone…" Ryuji said standing up.

"Now, now…why don't we play a game?" I asked. Naruto nodded his head happily.

"Nope." Was Ryuji's simple reply. Neji pulled him down and spoke to him.

"Now you'll sit and be quiet." Neji hissed. Ryuji stood back up.

"NOPE!" Ryuji said moving out and up the stairs. Neji had sadness in his eyes.

"Well I guess I can go back to my original plans." I said smirking.

"We could…" Naruto said his finger tracing pictures on my cheek.

"Or we could play videogames!" Ryuji said jumping onto Neji's lap. Neji wrapped his arms around him. I shrugged.

"NO TRUTH OR DARE!" Naruto shouted almost throwing a temper tantrum.

"And I should listen to you why?" Ryuji said.

"Sit." I said calmly. Ryuji stared at me. "I said sit mutt."

"NO!" Ryuji said. I stood up and picked him up by the collar.

"Now you will obey me and I will make this way less hurtful." I said coldly.

"Oh I am so scared." Ryuji said sarcastically. I looked at him.

"Let's just play before Naruto goes into a fit." Neji added.

"Please Ryuji?" Naruto asked. Ryuji looked at him.

"Fine! But only because" Ryuji started. I interrupted.

"Because you are mine and Neji's to command." I added. Ryuji looked at his feet.

"So it's settled I will go first!" Naruto shouted.

Round 1

"Truth or Dare Ryuji?" Naruto asked.

"Truth." Ryuji replied. Naruto's fox-ish grin returned.

"Why do you always wear a dog collar?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I think it keeps the guys away from me." Ryuji replied. Neji hugged his arm.

"Really now?" Neji asked.

Round 2

"Truth or dare Sasuke." Ryuji asked. "SASUKE!"

"Hiya cousin!" Sasuke said smiling. Ryuji looked at him.

"Sasuke-oniichan!" Ryuji said giving him a hug. We all were dumbfounded at this sight.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

What the hell! Sasuke? Ryuji calling him Sasuke-oniichan!

"I missed you Sasuke-oniichan!" Ryuji called.

"I missed you as well." Sasuke replied smiling.

"What is going on here!" I shouted.

"Oh guys, meet my cousin, my oniichan, Sasuke!" Ryuji said happily.

"WE KNOW WHO IT IS!" I shouted back.

"Oh so how is Naruto doing these days?" Sasuke asked. Ryuji shrugged.

"What happened to the sicko that molested me?" I shouted.

"Let's say my oniichan had a change of heart." Ryuji said. Sasuke gave Ryuji another hug.

"I missed you so much!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Too…much…love…" Gaara said. I hugged him tight. He blushed a little.

"Really? Gaara-kun?" I said. Gaara turned his head trying to hide an enormous blush.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" Gaara asked. Unsure of his question.

"Well…I just thought I would start by apologizing to my friend, Naruto, and my cousin Ryuji." He said. Ryuji nodded. Gaara gave Ryuji a cold glare.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yep, Naruto I am sorry for the hell I have put you through." Sasuke said.

"No problem?" I replied. I was unsure.

"And to my cousin, I apologize also." Sasuke added.

"Now we can all go to sleep." Ryuji said, just then the sun started rising.

"Nope." Gaara said pulling out the costume.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh, just Ryuji's punishment for the day." Gaara said throwing it at Ryuji.

"Gaara, don't you think this is going to far?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, Ryuji won't be alone." Gaara said kissing my cheek.

"Who else is?" I asked. Gaara threw a costume at me.

"Put it on." Gaara added. I dragged Ryuji out of the room with me.

"What exactly has happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Simply, Ryuji was bad so he's punished. Naruto's cute so I made him dress up to." Gaara replied.

"Put it on you big whiner!" I shouted at Ryuji. Ryuji shook his head.

"NO!" Ryuji said folding his arms.

"Look, I'll wear mine if you wear yours." I said. Ryuji nodded. I pulled on my costume and walked downstairs. Ryuji, although was slow about it, put his on and followed me back.

"Aw…so kawaii!" Neji shouted. Ryuji blushed.

"What exactly is" I started as I looked in the mirror, Gaara got me a fox outfit. Neji laughed. When he did Gaara punched him on the arm.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Ryuji said complaining. Gaara crossed his arms.

"Because bad koinu's get punished." Gaara said. Ryuji pouted.

"And me!" I shouted.

"Because I know Ryuji had a blond Kitsune accomplice." Gaara replied.

"You knew I wasn't going down alone!" Ryuji shouted. I hit him on the head.

"Meanie!" Ryuji and I shouted together. Neji laughed as he placed a studded collar on Ryuji's neck. Gaara placed a black one around my neck.

"Where to first?" Neji asked placing a leash on Ryuji's collar.

"Hm…the park?" Gaara said placing a leash on my collar. Sasuke grabbed the treats and punishment stuff.

We walked along the road heading to the park. Ryuji kept trying to run ahead but Neji kept pulling his leash backwards. When we arrived at the park, several minutes later of Ryuji being pulled backwards, we found almost every genin in Konoha there. Ryuji's eye twitched and I pulled my beanie over my face to hide an enormous blush. Ryuji tried to fumble with the leash clip but got shocked when he tried. When I tried to take my leash off the same thing happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryuji and I shouted. This earned us a devilish grin from all of our classmates. Ryuji looked a little confused.

"Aww…so kawaii!" Ino and Sakura shouted. Ryuji pouted and sat on the ground.

"Who asked you Ino-pig? Or you Bill-board brow?" I shouted.

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru stated. Ryuji nodded his head in agreeance.

"So I suppose you know why I called you all here." Gaara stated.

"NO DUH!" Everyone shouted. Ryuji hid behind me.

"So. We have a bad koinu and a bad Kitsune?" Neji asked.

"NO!" Ryuji and I shouted. All the girls ran towards us. "AH! FAN GIRLS!" Ryuji and I shouted trying to run, which was impossible because we were on leashes.

"Now, now. We shall start with some simple tricks." Neji said smiling.

"S-simple?" I stuttered.

"Tricks?" Ryuji asked after me. We looked at eachother in horror.

"Man this is such a" Shikamaru started.

"Shut up SHIKAMARU!" Everyone shouted.

"Geez, everyone is so happy today." Shikamaru said, smiling!

* * *

Ryuji's Corner 

Okay guys chapter 21. I feel as though I am rushing my story along. Is that true? And I apologize to those who hate Sasuke and well please don't kill me for making him nice again. Once again I thank my loyal fans, cuz without you I would be writing for nothing.

I love you people, as friends, so thank you for reading! Please review! Please?

* * *

Me: "I am not gothic!" 

Naruto: "Are too!"

Me: "Am not!"

Gaara: "Are too!"

Me: "leave me alone, why I let you two boss me around is beyond me."

Gaara: Holds up a dragon plushy, "Because we own you."

Me: Crying, "NO! DON'T HURT MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

Naruto: Holds lighter under it, "Why not?"

Me: Crying. "Please? I won't be bad anymore."

Gaara: "Too bad." Plushy catches on fire.

Me: "NO!" Crying on ground, "JERKS!"

Naruto: "Too bad."

Me: Lunges towards Gaara, "BASTARD!"

Gaara: Catches me, "Excuse me?"

Me: Scared, "Lemme go?"

Naruto: "NOPE!"

Gaara: Chucks me into the pool, "Loser."

Me: Crying harder, "You guys are mean too me!"

Naruto: "It's called tough love."

Me: Runs to room crying.

Neji: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!"

Gaara: "Nothing, the little cry baby just left."

Neji: "Oh really? Then that makes yoou two bullies!"

Naruto: "ME!"

Kakashi: "What's going on?"

Neji: "That's what I would like to know."


	23. Humiliation 101

Me: "Blah, Blah, Blah! Don't own him…or the show…or do I?" Evil smirk.

Warning: "Tricks and treats! Humiliation and Love!"

Neji: "Well?!"

Gaara: "Nothing important."

Kakashi: "Then why is my Ototo crying?"

Naruto: Guilty feeling, "I'll be back." Walks to my room.

Gaara: "So…"

-My Room-

Me: On bed crying into pillow.

Naruto: Knocks on door, "Ryuji, I'm sorry."

Me: "I'll bet!"

Naruto: "No I am. I feel really bad now."

Me: "Serves you right."

Naruto: "I apologize."

Me: "All is forgiven." Walks back out with Naruto.

Me: Hugs Neji, "Hi Neji-kun!"

Neji: Hugs me back, "Hi Ryu-kun."

Gaara: Sighs.

Naruto: Punches Gaara's arm, "Apologize."

Me: "It's otay Naru-kun."

Gaara: "NARU-KUN?!"

Me: "What? He's my bestest buddy!"

All: "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Me: "Tee-hee."

Kakashi: "So do I even need to be here?"

Me: "Not really oniichan."

Kakashi: "I'll be out late tonight." Walks off.

Me: "Tell Ruka-kun I said hi!"

Kakashi: "Will do!" Waves.

Gaara: "What is it with you and the suffix "kun"?"

Me: "Sowwy Gaara-teme."

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 22: Humiliation 101

Gaara's POV

I feel oh so evil! Man I missed this feeling. But then I have the feeling of guilt, I mean doing this to Ryuji I can do easily, but my lover?! Oh well he's getting what he deserves.

"I was just pointing out." Shikamaru stated.

"Don't care!" Ino shouted back.

"I do…" Ryuji mumbled to himself.

"Gaara this is unfair!" Naruto shouted at me.

"Then you shouldn't have been helping Ryuji." I replied.

"But, but, but…" Ryuji stuttered.

"But what?" Neji asked.

"Why does Naru-kun have to do this too?" Ryuji asked.

"Do you want to go this alone?!" Naruto hissed.

"No, but it's not fair to you." Ryuji answered.

"So you think that Naruto should be left off the hook?" Neji asked. Ryuji nodded his head. Naruto looked annoyed.

"Don't be a hero!" Naruto shouted. Ryuji smiled faintly.

"No it's okay…I mean you live here…I am just visiting." Ryuji said.

"Visiting?!?" Everyone there shouted. Ryuji shook his head.

"I am but a mere Rurouni, a lone traveler." Ryuji said.

"Oh really now?!" Everyone said cracking their knuckles.

"Um……NO?" Ryuji said backing up into me. I looked down at him. He backed away from me scared. I stared at him. "Um…I have a dentist appointment!"

"No you don't!" Neji said.

"Neji-kun!" Ryuji whined. Neji kneeled down next to him.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner you and I can go do something." Neji said.

"Grumble, mumble…FINE!" Ryuji shouted. Naruto smiled.

"It's okay; I'll get Gaara back later." Naruto said. Ryuji smiled.

"ARE WE GONNA GET A SHOW OR WHAT?!" Everyone there shouted.

"NOPE!" Ryuji said folding his arms. I smirked.

"Really now? Did you happen to forget what kind of collar that is?" I asked. Ryuji shook his head slowly staring at me straight in the eyes. I pulled out a small controller, "I'll give you two hints. 1) it's a shock collar and 2) if you don't do what I say I will shock the shit out of you." I added. Ryuji's eyes grew wide as he backed into Naruto. Ryuji stood up, dusted himself off and took off like a bat outta hell. He ran about half-way to the park exit before I turned the shock level to 0.5 volts.

"GAH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Ryuji shouted between screams.

"Then why don't you grace us with your presence?" I asked. Ryuji ran back and he sat down next to Naruto. I turned the voltage off.

"Okay I'll be good, I'll be good." Ryuji said wincing in pain.

"Okay now onto the first lesson." I said looking at Ryuji.

"Why the…why are you staring at me?!" Ryuji asked. I smirked.

"You're gonna help demonstrate the first trick." I said. Neji nodded his head.

"I hate you, you know that?" Ryuji said standing next to me.

"Okay folks so the first trick, performed by this traitor here, will be so simple I shouldn't be bothering with it." I said acting just like one of those carnival ring leaders.

"Get on with it!" Sakura shouted. Ryuji's eye twitched.

"So…Sit Ryuji." I said. Ryuji sat down on the ground giving me a death glare.

"Now see was that so hard?" I asked throwing him a piece of candy. Ryuji nodded his head.

"It hurt in here." Ryuji said pointing to his heart, well soul I'd guess.

"Aw…just shut up and eat your treat." I said. Ryuji swallowed it whole.

"Now our next trick will be also very simple." I said looking at Naruto.

"O-okay…" Naruto said standing up. I pat him on the head. Ryuji looked at me as though I was psychotic. Just for that I licked Naruto's cheek causing everyone to gasp.

"So for our next trick I will need another volunteer." I said.

"Oh me! ME!!" Sakura shouted running up to us.

"Naruto, sick her." I said. Naruto looked at me funny. "I said attack."

"Uh I don't think so." Naruto told me. I don't have a shock collar for him so I shocked Ryuji at 1 volt. Ryuji sat there twitching.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Ryuji shouted at me. He screamed in pain trying to get the collar off. "P-please! I didn't even do anything!" Ryuji said tears coming out of his eyes. Naruto shook me.

"Gaara stop it! This is going too far!" Naruto shouted. Ryuji was crying harder now. I turned the voltage off.

"Then why not just do what I say?" I asked.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

Why is Gaara being such an ass? Uggh…I'll figure it out.

"Gaara!" I said taking Ryuji's collar off. Ryuji ran over to Neji tears falling from his eyes.

"Neji-kun!" Ryuji said hugging him. Neji comforted Ryuji.

"Gaara! That was pushing it." Neji said holding onto Ryuji tight.

"N-Neji…I-I'm s-sorry." Ryuji said burying his face into Neji's chest.

"There, there." Neji said glaring at Gaara.

"Gaara, Was that nice?!" I asked. He shrugged. "You can be such an ass y'know?!"

"So?" Gaara replied. I looked at him. He looked back. We stood like this for awhile.

"Okay I am out." Shikamaru said walking off. Ino and Sakura left after. Choji left after pulling some stuff out of our treat bag.

"Neji-chan…you're so soft…" Ryuji said smiling. Neji smiled back. I looked at him.

"I think you owe somebody an apology." I said looking at Gaara.

"Me mucho sorry." Gaara said plugging his ears. I hit him on the shoulder.

"No it's okay…I think…" Ryuji said as Neji picked him up. "I could never be mad at my bestest buddy in da whole world…well second anyways!" Ryuji said as Neji planted a kiss on his lips. I smirked turning towards Gaara.

"Oh…Gaara" I said glomping him. He smiled. I kissed him on the cheek as he rolled us over. Gaara placed his chapped lips on mine. "HEY! Use some lip balm!" I said.

"Oh shut up." Gaara said biting at my neck.

"G-Gaara!" I said fighting back a soft moan.

"Aw…how cute!" Ryuji said smiling. Neji smirked.

"What? that's cute?" Neji said kissing Ryuji's cheek. Ryuji started blushing a deep red.

"N-n-Neji…" Ryuji said as Neji laid him on the grass.

"Woot, woot! Neji's a pervert!" Gaara said laughing.

"MY NEJI-CHAN ISN'T A PERV!" Ryuji said fuming. I reassured him.

"He isn't." I said Neji was looking down at Ryuji, a hungry intent in his eyes.

"Oh Ryu-kun." Neji said glomping him. Ryuji kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes Neji-kun?" Ryuji said as Neji started biting at his neck. Ryuji moaned rather loudly.

"Oh someone's horny." I said as Gaara licked the bite mark he created.

"A-am n-n-not!" Ryuji said moaning again. Neji smirked.

"Hee-hee." I said laughing.

"And you're not?" Gaara asked me. I looked down.

"Shut up." I said. Gaara bit me hard on the shoulder. I moaned loudly as he started to lick the mark.

"Neji…" Ryuji said as Neji started kissing Ryuji's neck. Ryuji looked at him. "That won't work twice on me." He said.

"It won't?" Neji asked. Ryuji nodded.

"Oh Naruto…" Gaara said as I started biting his neck. I bit down hard right on the base of his neck. Gaara moaned really loud.

"Whoa… o.O Can they do that?" Ryuji asked looking at me. Neji covered his eyes.

"You're too young to watch this." Neji said.

"But it's okay for me to make out with you?" Ryuji asked.

"Yup." Neji said. I pulled myself away from Gaara.

"That was…was…" Gaara said. I giggled.

"Was what?" Ryuji asked.

* * *

Gaara's POV 

Damn that kitsune sure knows how to pleasure someone.

"Wow…" I said in a slight daze. Naruto giggled.

"Ryuji is too impressionable!" Neji said kissing Ryuji's cheek.

"But it's okay for you to make-out with him?" Naruto asked.

"It's different." Neji said. Ryuji nodded. I leaned over and kissed Naruto.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto said blushing. I smiled at him.

"ACK! HE'S SMILING AGAIN!" Ryuji shouted.

"Get back here." I said chasing after Ryuji.

"NEJI!!! HELP!!!" Ryuji said as I tackled him.

"You gonna apologize?" I said.

"S-sorry G-Gaara." Ryuji told me. I got off and ruffled his hair.

"Good." I said smiling. Ryuji giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Naruto said giggling. I looked down.

"What?" I asked again. Ryuji pointed to Naruto. Naruto had been making funny faces behind me. I glomped him. "You wanna do that again?!"

"If it leads to this!" Naruto said. I got up.

"Then I won't." I said smiling. Naruto pouted.

"No fair!" Ryuji said imitating Naruto's voice.

"Too bad." I said. Neji picked up Ryuji.

"A movie? My little Ryu-chan?" Neji asked.

"Sure, but call me chan again and see what happens." Ryuji said smiling. I looked at them funny.

"Horny!" I echoed sing-songedly.

"AM NOT!" Ryuji said. Neji giggled. Ryuji looked down. "Shut up."

"So cute." Neji said. Ryuji blushed. I looked at them.

"So naïve…" I said. Ryuji looked at me. Naruto glomped me. I blushed.

"Woot! Go Naru-chan!" Ryuji shouted. I looked at him.

"NARU-CHAN?!" I asked.

* * *

Ryuji's Corner 

It's MAIL TIME! YAY!! WOOT, WOOT!!! Okay now onto business. Of course I have to thank my loyal fans (neko-chan616 and angeldemon45678) and then my new fan, who said I was their hero (see reviews) IxAMxTHExBLACKxMARIAH. Thank you once again and please continue feeding my soul by reviewing and/or giving me ideas.

* * *

Gaara: "TEME?!"

Me: "Uh...Chan?"

Naruto: "We knew ye well."

Me: "Um...san?"

Gaara: "That works."

Naruto: Giggles.

Me: "Phew..."

Gaara: Grabs me by my collar, "Now let me get one thing straight."

Me: Nods.

Gaara: "You are not to disobey me ever."

Me: Nods.

Gaara: "And if you do."

Me: "Nani?" Scared.

Gaara: "You'll have to find out."

Neji: "Let's hope it doesn't go to that."

Me: "Yup, yup."

Neji: "And gaara, Only i own this hot bishie."

Me: o.O "Huh?"

Neji: "Sit."

Me: Sits.

Neji: "Roll-over."

Me: Rolls over.

Neji: "See. Good boy."

Sasuke: "Why am i here?"

Me: "Meh...you have no where to live?"

Neji: "He get's your room."

Me: "And i get where?!"

Neji: "The dungeon."

Me: "We have a dungeon?"


	24. Fangirls And Camping?

Me: "Yadda, yada, don't own him…if I did I would be somewhat wealthy!"

Warning: "Meh…who knows?" (Psst…there's making out still)

Me: "WE HAVE A DUNGEON!?"

Neji: "Yup."

Sasuke: "YAY! My old room!"

Me: "Lucky."

Neji: "Don't worry."

Me: "Can't I just…like…sleep on a doggie bed in someone's room?"

Naruto: "Possible."

Gaara: "Whatever."

Me: "But…but…but…"

Sasuke: "I'll take the spare room."

Me: "Really oniichan?"

Sasuke: Nods.

Me: Jumping for joy.

Neji: "Fine, fine…"

Me: "YAY!!"

Sasuke: "Yeah, yeah."  
Me: "Can I get a boo-ya?!"

Naruto: "BOO YA!"

Me: "Can I get a boo-ya?!"

Sasuke: "BOO YA!"

Me: "Yay!"

Neji: Wraps arm around my waist, "You are very spoiled."

Me: "I know."

Gaara: "Cute…real cute."

Neji: Nips my ear, "There, there."

Me: Moans.

All: "HORNY!"

Me: "N-na ah!"

Naruto: Tackles Gaara, "And your not?"

Gaara: "Shut it."

Me: "Ah…ah…"

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 23: Fangirls and Camping?

Naruto's POV

Psh…Ryuji can keep denying it but he is nothing but a horny, horny pervert. We all know it. Psh…little punk.

"NARU-CHAN?!" Gaara shouted. Ryuji cringed.

"YES!" Ryuji shouted. "Naru-chan is like a brother to me!"

"SO?!" Gaara shouted back. I sighed. I jumped on Gaara and started straddling his hips.

"No way am I being uke." Gaara said. Neji jumped on Ryuji and started straddling his hips.

"Me neither!" Ryuji shouted. I started laughing at him. "What's so funny?!" Ryuji snapped back.

"It's…It's just that." I said holding my sides. Ryuji looked at me annoyed. "You're more of a uke then a seme." I said.

"So?" Ryuji said. Neji smiled kissing up his neck. Ryuji moaned really loud.

"Example one, the moaning." I said.

"Sh-shut u-up!" Ryuji retorted as Neji bit down onto his neck.

"Gaara, what's wrong with being uke?" I asked sadistically.

"It's better for me to be seme" He replied flipping us over. Ryuji moaned loudly as Neji reached down his pants and grabbed his length.

"NEJI!" Ryuji shouted. Neji smirked as he pulled his hand out. "Thank you."

"Geez Neji, save some for the bedroom!" I shouted. "And you! Offa me now!"

"Nope." Gaara replied slipping my jacket off. I blushed deeply.

"NOW!" I shouted again. Gaara slipped my shirt off and started kissing my torso.

"O.o What the fuck?!" Ryuji shouted. A cop came strolling up.

"Damn horny teens. Get out of this public domain now." He shouted.

"Yes sir." We said. I pulled my shirt and jacket on and we walked home.

It was a long walk home. Ryuji kept whining about something…it was something like, "Neji-chan can we go camping?" But Neji would always reply, "No." We stopped along the way a few times to get the two to stop fighting about it. Ryuji finally gave up.

"FINE!" Ryuji said. Neji looked at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"Gah! Like 5 year olds." Gaara shouted. Ryuji smiled childishly.

"Do you guys want to go camping?" Neji asked turning away.

"What happen to the Neji that wanted to kill everyone?" I asked.

"I saveded him." Ryuji shouted happily, earning a kiss from Neji.

"So cute…" I said. Gaara's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong, Gaara-chan?" Ryuji asked. Gaara pointed out over the horizon. Ryuji squinted his eyes, "What?" he saw a storm of dust.

"GAH! RUN NARUTO! RUN!!!" Neji shouted. I ran off with Gaara.

"Neji-chan?" Ryuji said looking out more, "GAH! FANGIRLS!!!"

"Run Ryu! RUN!!" Neji shouted. Ryuji shook his head.

"NO!" Ryuji shouted as the rabid fan girls neared.

"GIMME SASU-KUN!" They shouted.

"NO!" Ryuji shouted.

* * *

Ryuji's POV (important for this part)

GAH! FAN GIRLS!! Wah!!!

"GAH! GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"We want Sasu-kun!" On girl shouted.

"No. Sasuke is not here." Neji said calmly.

"What Neji-chan said!" I shouted. They stared at me.

"Neji-chan?" One girl asked.

"Uh……yeah" I replied.

"I think that's way cuter than Sasu-kun." One girl said.

"NO! I DON'T NEED FANGIRLS!" I shouted.

"Well who else are we gonna ravage?" Someone asked.

"Gah…um…how about…" I said thinking.

"WELL?!" One shouted.

"Gah…me?" I said in complete fear.

"You are cute, and related to the famous Uchiha." One said.

"Eh! He is my hot bishie upon which I will fuck!" Neji said. My eyes grew wide as so did most of the girls. I think I saw a few guys there…ewww!

"Gah…how about…." I said.

"KIBA!" Neji shouted. Kiba looked up.

"Heya Neji! Ryuji!" He shouted waving.

"Awww!!! DOGGIE!" The girls said running after Kiba. Kiba took off.

"I'll get you for this Ryuji!" Kiba shouted. Ryuji giggled as Neji grabbed him and ran off towards the house.

* * *

Gaara's POV

Damn fucking yaoi fan girls. I think there was a boy or two in there… o.O creepy…

"You…Okay…Gaara?" Naruto said panting. I nodded.

"Poor Ryuji…and Neji…" Sasuke said.

"YOU ARE THE REASON!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said looking down. Ryuji busted through the door. Neji followed after.

"Never again…never again am I gonna save you oniichan!" Ryuji shouted.

"You don't mean it." Sasuke said.

"Of course I don't." Ryuji replied passing out. Neji caught him and smiled.

"Little guy must've tuckered out." Neji said laying him on the couch.

Ryuji snored, "No, put my chocolate bunny back in the fridge!" He said.

"Shit!" I said putting the bunny back in the fridge.

"Hee-hee." Ryuji said smiling.

"Wow…he's good…too good." I said. Ryuji smiled in his sleep.

"Boy, there's something 'bout me that you ought to know. I've never felt the need to lose control. Always held on back and played it slow. But not this time. Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything." Ryuji sang.

"Wow changing the gender to male…" Neji said.

"Baby, Take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please don't take your time; you got me, Right where you want me." Ryuji sang in his sleep.

"Wow…Jessie McCartney…" Neji said.

"Gah…so kawaii!" Naruto squealed.

"Please." I said folding my arms. Naruto wrapped his arm around me.

"Jealous much?" He whispered into my ear.

"NO!" I retorted. Ryuji smiled.

"I love Gaara and Naruto…hahahaha…" He said.

"Must I repeat myself?" Neji asked.

"Nope." Ryuji said smiling. "Baby, take me on a journey…"

"Oh like hell I will." Neji said grinning evilly. I raised an eyebrow.

"My pervish side is finally reaching you." I said. "Welcome to the dark side."

"Thanks." Neji said. Ryuji bolted up.

"SUGAR!" He said laying back down, sucking on his thumb.

"Cute…I guess we should." Neji said. I looked confused.

"Should what?" I asked. Neji sighed.

"Go…camping…"

* * *

Ryuji's Corner

Psh…the man (homework) thought he could keep me down. I finished so I think I deserve some recognition. Anytime now. Hi Mr. Tumbleweed! Aww…see ya around. waves to tumbleweed Well any who thanks to my loyal fans, don't start a Ryuji fan club just don't, for reading and supporting me. And to IxAMxTHExBLACKxMARIAH, I will use some words eventually and thanks again to: neko-chan616, angeldemon45678, pagelupin and IxAMxTHExBLACKxMARIAH. Thanks guys, see ya around.

* * *

Me: Moaning, "SHUT UP!"

Neji: About to go in my pants.

Me: "NO!"

Neji: Stops and kisses me.

Sasuke: "I'm sick of this."

Naruto: "Yup…"

Gaara: Eating popcorn, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Me: Sits up.

Neji: Cradles me in his arms.

Me: "Not a baby."

Neji: "You're mine to do with as I please."

Me: Scared.

Neji: "Jus kidding."

Me: Kisses him.

Naruto: Eating popcorn.

Sasuke: Eating ice cream, MY ice cream…

Kakashi: "Ototo, your back-pack is packed."

Me: "Thanks oniichan."

Kakashi: "Neji, yours is at your house."

Neji: "Okay."

Kakashi: "Naruto, Gaara…go pack."

Sasuke: "Me?"

Kakashi: "Already packed."

Me: "Yay for camping!"

Neji: "I got a huge 8 man tent for us."

Me: "Oniichan did you…" Blushes with embarrassment.

Kakashi: "Your little plushy is in there."

Me: "Thanks…"


	25. Camping And Skinny Dipping

Me: "Don't own him…grr…stupid copyrights…lol."

Warning: "CAMPING AND ER….STUFF!"

Me: Smiles happily.

Neji: Hugs me, "Plushie?"

Me: Blushing, "Maybe…"

Neji: "All you need is me."

Me: "I do?"

Neji: Kisses me, "Yes."

-Naruto's Room-

Naruto: Throwing clothes into a random backpack.

Gaara: Packing neatly.

Naruto: "Do you think we'll need sleeping bags?"

Gaara: Slaps him softly, "Yes…"

Naruto: Finishes and packs sleeping bags, "YEAH!"

Gaara: Grabs backpacks and gear and walks downstairs.

Naruto: Jumps downstairs.

-Outside-

Me: Blushing deeper.

Neji: "So, ready to go?"

Me: "YUP!"

Naruto: Walks out, "What I miss?"

Gaara: Walks out, "Huh?"

Me: "READY TO GO?!"

Naruto: "YEAH!"

Gaara: "I guess."

Sasuke: "YUP!"

Me: "LES ROLL!"

All: "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter: Camping and Skinny Dipping

Naruto's POV

Man camping sounds so fun! I wish Neji would've just said it would be okay earlier. Oh why am I still thinking?! I need to pack!

"Why do you give in?" Gaara asked. Ryuji smiled at him.

"You can't say no to this face." Neji replied.

"N…" Gaara was about to say. Ryuji gave him his chibi eyes. "Shut up."

"YAY!" Ryuji said laughing.

"Why don't we get on subject here!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me. "Thank you. We will need to pack clothes, latrine stuff, food, sleeping bags, flashlights, matches, lanterns, blankets, pillows…" I said before being interrupted.

"Naruto…can I use Neji as a pillow?" Ryuji asked. I nodded.

"As I was saying medicine, a leash for Ryuji, our ninja stuff, and anything else you want to bring." I said happily. Everyone nodded.

"I need a leash why?!" Ryuji asked. I shrugged, causing Ryuji to sigh.

"Well let's get packing!" I shouted as we split off. I ran off to my room to pack. I grabbed my camping back pack.

"I say no more than 5 days…" I said packing 5 of my jumpsuits into my orange backpack. I threw in a lot of socks, boxers and my pajamas. Just in case I threw in my swim shorts and some extra jumpsuits. "I wonder…" I said. I threw in a flashlight with extra batteries, my book of scary stories, my bathroom stuff, toothpaste and toothbrush, deodorant and all that good stuff. I threw in some blankets, my jacket and my sleeping bag as well as a few pillows.

* * *

Gaara's Packing Time 

I just started throwing things into my backpack. Which was blood red and black. I threw in 7 pairs of clothes, boxers and socks. I also threw in my tooth brush and toothpaste, flashlight with extra batteries, deodorant, my 'toys' (PERVERT!!!), I threw in my pillows, blankets, jackets and my sleeping bag on the top. "Is that all I need?" I asked myself. I remembered something throwing in Ryuji's shock collar and leash. I don't need trunks cuz I'll just go skinny dipping…and I threw in pillows!

* * *

Ryuji's Packing Time 

"YAY!!! CAMPING!" I shouted happily. My backpack is blood red and black with 'Neji's koinu' on the side. I threw in 8 pairs of clothes, cuz knowing Neji he will try and pull something. I threw in all my boxers, socks and my collar. I also threw in my extra blankets, my jacket and my beanie. I remembered to pack my stuffed dragon, even though all I'll need is my Neji-chan. I threw in my sleeping bag along with a flashlight with extra batteries. "Is that it?" I asked. I remembered to throw in all my bathroom stuff.

* * *

Neji's Packing Time 

"Why I give in I don't know…" I said packing my stuff in my yin-yang style backpack. I remembered to throw in 7 pairs of clothes, all my boxers and socks, and swimming trunks. Who knows? I might just go skinny dipping. I threw in pillows, my flashlight with extra batteries, extra blankets, my jacket and my latrine stuff. I also packed in the tent bag 4 lanterns all battery operated, extra pillows and blankets, lots of batteries, and my 'toys' to play with Ryuji. I also packed us a lot of ramen and such to eat.

* * *

Sasuke's Packing Time 

"Man…the old camping spot!" I said starting to pack. My pack is blue with the Uchiha crest on it. I threw in 6 pairs of clothes, boxers and socks. I threw in some blankets, pillows, jackets, flashlight and extra batteries and all that good stuff. I threw in my book of scary stories and my mask to scare little Ryuji. Man how much fun will this be?

* * *

Naruto's POV 

Packing took longer than I thought. Man will I not forget that horrible experience.

"Ready to go everyone?" I asked. Ryuji and Neji walked in with huge packs. So did my Gaara-chan.

"Sure." Gaara shouted. I hugged him. Sasuke walked in.

"Me too." Sasuke said. Ryuji and Neji nodded.

"WE'RE READY!" Ryuji shouted. I nodded.

"Place everything in the center please." I said. Everyone looked at me strange but placed their stuff in a pile in the center. "Ryuji will you do the honors?" I asked.

"What about Sasuke's stuff?" Ryuji asked. Sasuke smiled placing a back pack in the middle. "Otay everyone hold on!" Ryuji said forming the hand signs tiger, boar, horse, dog and ox. Within seconds we were teleported behind Sasuke and Ryuji's childhood camping spot.

"Brings back memories, aye Ryuji?" Sasuke asked. Ryuji nodded.

"Ahh…the smell of mountain air and the roar of the falls…" Neji said. "Time to set up camp." Neji said. Ryuji smiled opening the tent. I picked up the instructions.

"How the hell do you put this thing up?" I asked. I turned around.

"Finished!" Ryuji and Sasuke shouted in unison. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"How did you do that?" Gaara asked wide-eyed.

"Well…long story short we know this stuff pretty well!" Ryuji said smiling. Sasuke nodded to show it was true.

"Wow…" Neji said in amazement. "Can I and Ryu choose first spots?" Neji asked.

"Go ahead." I said. Ryuji and Gaara went into the tent. Now the tent is one of those weirdo tents that are like huge! The outside is orange and the inside is just like huge.

* * *

Neji's POV 

Camping, as long as he doesn't sing that gay Spongebob song I will be happy.

"Neji-chan, what is a 'vibrator'?" Ryuji asked looking in the tent bag. I quickly crabbed the bag blushing. I started rolling out my sleeping bag on the far right side of the tent.

"Nothing that's for my little koinu." I replied. Ryuji looked up at me smiling.

"Otay…um…Neji-chan…" Ryuji said with a small blush. I looked at him.

"Yes Ryu-kun?" I answered back. Ryuji's blush deepened.

"I-I'm s-scared of the dark…" Ryuji said. I pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, I will protect you and if I don't I'll…er…." I replied trying to reassure him.

"Otay Neji-chan!" Ryuji shouted happily. He opened his backpack rolling out his sleeping bag next to mine, smiling. On top he threw a big blanket with little dragons patterned on it. I hugged him.

"By the end of this weekend, I will claim you as my own." I whispered into his ear.

"How so?" Ryuji asked innocently. I kissed him.

"I'll fuck you senseless." I replied slyly. Ryuji shuddered a bit.

"Heh…" Ryuji asked walking outside. I followed him out.

* * *

Gaara's POV 

I will claim Naruto by the end of this weekend. If I don't I will mentally beat myself up repeatedly. Bwahahahahaha!

"Well we're set up!" Ryuji said a blush staining his cheeks. Naruto smiled at him.

"Our turn then." I said. I picked up my backpack and walked in. Naruto followed me in.

"Which side do you want?" I asked Naruto.

"I want the middle left; I don't like sleeping by the walls." Naruto replied. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay, you can wait with the others if you want." I said. Naruto smiled.

"Nah, I wanna stay with my Gaara-chan." Naruto said. I smiled rolling out my sleeping bag next to the far left wall. Next I rolled out Naruto's sleeping bag right next to mine. The middle of the tent open was about 7 ft wide. Sasuke will probably sleep next to Ryuji. We walked out hugging each other.

"AHHH!!! Ryuji shouted as Neji shoved him hard onto the ground. Ryuji's eyes went wide. "Neji-chan?" He asked. Neji pinned Ryuji to the ground straddling his hips.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Naruto smiled.

"Looks like Neji is a pretty horny beast." Naruto said. Ryuji kisses Neji.

"Why don't you two save that for truth or dare, ne?" I asked. Ryuji nodded.

"Fine, but I will claim him as mine." Neji said helping Ryuji up.

"Can I go put my stuff up?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and walked into the tent.

"Now truth or dare this time won't be like at the park." I said. Ryuji blinked. "It's going to be hardcore sex-themed dares and truths." I finished. Ryuji went-wide eyed.

"O-o-okay!" Ryuji said. Neji held him tighter.

"Let's see…I guess I'll lay mine next to Ryuji's about a foot away." Sasuke said rolling out his sleeping bag. He threw his pillows and blanket out. "Anything else I'll need to take out?" He asked to himself. He shrugged, walking back outside.

"Only if the dares appropriate for my koinu." Neji said.

"Would being fucked doggie-style be appropriate?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it would." Neji said. Ryuji sighed.

"So what are we going to do first?" Sasuke asked. Ryuji shrugged.

"Swimming?" Naruto asked. Ryuji and Naruto nodded running into the tent to change. Neji and I stripped and jumped off the waterfall's ledge and into the basin making a splash.

* * *

Tent (Gaara' POV)

Ryuji pulled off his shirt as Naruto walked in.

"Looking good." Naruto said making Ryuji blush.

"You too…" Ryuji said admiring Naruto's physique. Naruto pulled his pants off.

"Thanks." Naruto said pulling off his shirt. Ryuji noticed a huge bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Naruto, what's with the bulge?" Ryuji asked innocently. Naruto looked down blushing.

"N-nothing." He replied pulling his boxers off. Ryuji looked at his manhood funnily.

"Why's it all like hard and stuff?" Ryuji asked. Naruto pulled on his trunks.

"Haven't you had this talk with your brother?" Naruto asked jumping off the ledge. Ryuji shrugged pulling his boxers off and throwing on his trunks. He ran off the edge and jumped.

* * *

Gaara's POV

"That was fun!" I shouted. Neji smiled a bit as he saw me jump down.

"Heya Ryu-kun." Neji shouted. Ryuji hugged him.

"Neji-chan, I misseded you." Ryuji said. Neji smiled. Naruto swam over to me.

"Aren't you gonna get your trunks on?" Naruto asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope." Was my simple reply.

* * *

Ryuji's Corner 

Man I got this completed even with all my homework, now that my fans deserves recognition. I've been so swamped lately it's not evev funny. Well anywho hoped you liked the new chapter, and hope to see you around. Thanks again to my loyal fans! To you I owe my life.

* * *

Me: Teleports us to camp grounds. 

All: "This is it?"

Me: Nods, "Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Yup. Remember when I taught you about masterb" he said.

Me: Covers his mouth, "Shush!"

All: Evil glint.

Neji: "So you know how to, y'know?"

Sasuke: "Yup, he does."

Me: "Yeah, whatever." Starts setting up tent.

Sasuke: Helps me.

Naruto: "What do we do now?"

Gaara: "Swimming!" strips and jumps off ledge into basin.

Naruto: Follows Gaara in the same fashion.

Me: Inserting pole into socket, "Damn this is harder than I thought…"

Sasuke: wipes sweat, "Phew…finished!"

Me: "Thank god…"

Neji: Looks at me, "Why don't you show me what you can do, Ryu?"

Me: "NO WAY!"

Sasuke: "You no you want to."

Me: ""Do not."

Neji: "Do it and I'll…I dunno…let you be seme."

Me: Thinks about it, "Nope."

Sasuke: "Stubborn."

Me: "Uke is way funner."

Sasuke: Strange stare.


	26. The Scariest Thing Of All: Sex Ed!

Me: "Don't own him, if I did…what's the point of school?"

Warning: "Sex Education For Ryuji Coming!! Also Self Pleasuring!!"

Me: "What it is!"

Neji: "He's right."

Sasuke: "You can't be serious."

Me: "Yeah he can."

Neji: "Exactly."

Sasuke: "You two are acting very suspicious."

Me: "I am?"

Neji: Huggles me, "So?"

Sasuke: Leaves.

Me: Kisses him, "Swimming?"

Neji: Carries me bridal style to waterfall.

-Waterfall-

Naruto: Splashing Gaara, "Ha!"

Gaara: Splashes Naruto back, "What now?!"

Me: Gets placed in water.

Neji: "We're here."

Me: Being cradled by Neji, "N-Neji…"

Neji: "Yes…Ryu-chan?"

Naruto: "Ryu-chan?" Smirk.

Me: "Can…I…um…"

Neji: "Yes?"

Me: Kisses him, "Never mind."

Naruto: Smiles, "Kawaii…"

Gaara: Pouting.

Naruto: Hugs Gaara, "Calm down."

Me: "Jealous Sand Nin."

Gaara: "I'm going to ignore that."

* * *

"**A Tale Of Two Demons"**

Chapter 25: The Scariest Thing Of All: Sex Ed.

Naruto's POV

I stared at Gaara suspiciously for a few minutes. What is that sand ninja up to now?

"Why not?" I asked putting on my 'chibi' face.

"Because, I like to feel the water against my manhood." Gaara replied.

"AND YOU!" Ryuji said pointing to Neji. "Why aren't you wearing any?"

"Because, if I want, it's one less step needed to fuck you." Neji said with a smirk.

"I see…" Ryuji said scooting away from Neji. Neji pulled Ryuji back.

"I'm not horny…yet." Neji said cradling Ryuji. "But I will be." He whispered.

"Poor me and Ryu…" I said.

"Why? Did I run out of money?" Ryuji asked. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I mean…we are boyfriends to the horniest semes in Konoha." I said. Ryuji's eyes grew wide.

"I see now…well I really don't mind." Ryuji said biting Neji's neck.

"Ho, ho…I see we have a horny little demon." I said smirking. Gaara looked around.

"Who?" He asked cutely. I looked at him for a minute, then glomped him and started kissing him.

"Naruto…" Gaara said moaning softly. Ryuji giggled.

"Horny little demon…" Ryuji mocked me. Neji chuckled.

"Shut up Ryuji!" Gaara shouted between his moans.

"What I miss?" Sasuke asked walking up. Ryuji shrugged.

"Let's do something." Ryuji said. I stared at him and blinked.

"Like what?" I asked getting off of Gaara.

"We could……" Ryuji said thinking. Gaara sat up.

"We could play truth or dare…" Gaara said smirking.

"Nah…we should wait until its dark so we can scare Ryuji more." Neji said. Ryuji went wide-eyed.

"Hahahah…good idea!" I chuckled. Sasuke nodded as well as Gaara.

"Come on guys!" Ryuji said whining.

"Nope, can't persuade me out of this one." Neji said. Ryuji smirked.

"Oh Really now?" Ryuji said wrapping his slender fingers around Neji's manhood. Neji gasped then let out a small moan.

"N-no f-fair!" Neji shouted between his moans. Ryuji chuckled pulling his hand off.

"Hmm…little sadistic punk." Gaara said. I laughed. "What is it?" Gaara asked me. Ryuji pointed down to his now erect manhood.

"What's wrong with it?" Ryuji asked innocently.

"Haven't you heard this talk before?" Neji asked concerned.

"Nope." Ryuji said smiling childishly. I went wide eyed.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. Ryuji nodded his head. "Gaara, even you've had this talk right?" I asked. Gaara nodded, shuddering a bit.

"With a puppet master as a brother… it was an experience I'll never forget." Gaara said.

"I can think why…" I said.

"Should we give him the sex talk?" Gaara asked. We looked at Neji.

"Might as well. Okay Ryuji?" Neji asked. Ryuji nodded.

* * *

Gaara's POV

This should be good!!! I can't believe he hasn't had the talk yet…lol…damn Kankuro with his puppets…

"Okay so Ryuji do you know what this is?" Neji asked pointing to my manhood.

"It's his penis duh!" Ryuji said. We all fell over laughing. "What?"

"It's nothing…" Neji said smiling. Ryuji shrugged.

"Okay now when you are excited…" Neji explained.

"Horny…" I added. Ryuji giggled.

"Yes…when you're horny, your manhood." Neji added.

"Penis." Naruto added making Ryuji laugh harder.

"Becomes erect or hard. Stands at attention." Neji said. I stood up. Ryuji looked over.

"Hahahahhaha that's funny!" Ryuji said smiling.

"Do you know how to get rid of this problem?" Neji asked. Ryuji shook his head. "To relieve yourself of this problem, you can have sex." Neji continued. Ryuji went wide eyed. "Or self pleasure." Neji said.

"Masturbation." Naruto and I sang. Ryuji giggled.

"Well then, Gaara how about you demonstrate?" Neji asked me.

"Sure, all for the well being of Ryuji here." I said walking in front of the group.

"Hee-hee, this should be good." Sasuke said laughing.

"Okay so Ryuji, there are many ways to masturbate." I said. Ryuji nodded. "The most common one is a single hand jerk." I say.

"How's that work Gaara?" Ryuji asked innocently. I smiled.

"First you place your hand around your manhood like so." I said placing my hand around my manhood.

"Ah hah…" Ryuji said. I smiled a little more.

"Then you, at a slow or fast tempo, move the skin up and down your shaft like so." I said demonstrating what I had just said. I fought back a soft moan.

"Okay…" Ryuji said a little uneasy.

"After, you get this 'sensation' through your body." I said as I was about to climax. "You come into your hands." I said releasing my seed into my hand.

"What's that?" Ryuji asked about to throw up.

"It's cum or sperm…whichever you want to call it." I said. Ryuji ran over behind a tree and started to throw up.

"I think that may have been a tad to much for Ryu-chan." Neji said as Ryuji continued puking.

"Me too…" I said washing my hands off in the basin. Sasuke was laughing his ass off.

"I think…I'm okay…" Ryuji said smiling. I patted him on the back.

"It's hard having 'The Talk' at such a young age ne?" I asked. Ryuji nodded. "I think this young trooper deserves something." I said smiling happily.

"A nap?" Ryuji asked yawning. We all sighed.

"Of course." I said. "You deserve it." I added. Neji smiled picking him up.

"I'll stay up there; if you guys wanna come…we can start telling stories." Neji said as he carried Ryuji on his back while climbing the cliff to the camp.

"Sasuke, you going?" I asked. He looked at me, nodded and started to scale the cliff.

"Come on Gaara-chan." Naruto told me. I nodded following him up the cliff to the campsite.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Poor Ryuji…little guy's very horny…but has a weak heart…is that even possible in the laws of gay sex? Meh…who knows?

Neji had opened the door to the tent and had laid Ryuji down on his sleeping bag. Sasuke had sat down leaning against a pillow as Gaara and I walked in. I sat down on my sleeping bag as Gaara reached into his backpack and pulled out his book of scary stories.

"Nite, nite…" Ryuji said sucking his thumb.

"Good night Ryuji." We all said smiling.

"Okay guys…we have a choice of two spooky tales from the book." Gaara said. I looked up at him a little scared.

"Can I go sit by Sasuke?" I asked. Gaara shrugged and nodded. I moved over and sat in between Sasuke and Ryuji.

"We can either read 'Haunted Falls and The Headless shinobi." Gaara said. Ryuji was shivering.

"N-Neji-chan…" Ryuji said whimpering like a scare puppy.

"Yes Ryu-chan?" He answered. Ryuji sat right next to him.

"Will you keep me safe?" Ryuji asked. Neji smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for my little Ryu-chan." Neji said. I smiled.

"Or Truth or Dare in Hell." Gaara said sinisterly. We all gasped.

"Er…the 'Haunted Falls and The Headless Shinobi.'" We all said.

"Excellent choice." Gaara said turning the page. "Once upon a time there were 5 friends camping out behind a waterfall."

"Like we haven't heard this before." I said.

"They all were playing truth or dare when the fire started to die out. The youngest one was frightened, so two of them left to get more wood." Gaara continued. Ryuji was shaking badly.

"Gaara, Ryuji is scared." Neji said. Gaara smiled.

"Good." He said. "The two that left to get more wood stumbled upon a small wooden shack. Being stupid the tow opened the door. As soon as the door opened, slice, off went there heads, blood flowing everywhere." Gaara said. Ryuji was shaking worse now and even crying.

"Neji-chan…I don't wanna die!" Ryuji sobbed. I felt for him, seeing as I was shaking badly as well.

"The three back at camp were getting worried so one left to find the other two. He walked down the path to the main road, tripping over something in a bush. Shining his flashlight at it he discovered the bodies of his two friends, each one missing its head. He screamed as a headless figure approached him with a sword drawn, "Give me my head." It demanded. In its other hand were the heads missing off of his friends bodies. The headless shinobi lunged at the boy cutting his head clean off and claiming his head as this own." Gaara added. Ryuji was crying harder now.

"Gaara, is this how you get off?!" Neji asked angrily.

"No…" Gaara added. I had been shaking worse than Ryuji and was now hugging Ryuji, clinging to him for dear life. "As the two left at camp saw the headless shinobi approaching the camp, the panicked. The first one was scared so he jumped off the waterfall's ledge, hitting the rocks below with a bone crunch. The last shinobi tried to run through the forest home, but was never seen again." Gaara finished. Ryuji and I were crying, holding onto each other for dear life.

"That was messed up Gaara!" I shouted. Neji held Ryuji in his arms, trying to calm him down.

"Sh…calm down Ryu-chan." Neji said. Ryuji nodded clinging to Neji.

"So where is this so called 'haunted' waterfall?" Sasuke asked. Gaara smirked evilly.

"We my friends are camping right behind it." Gaara said.

* * *

Ryuji's Corner

Once again it's me! I updated this week and I am really proud of myself. I love that I have the fans that continue to read my story. I know it's gotten away from the Gaara and Naruto essence but I am working up to that okay? Once again just thank you to all my loyal fans! Aishiteru!

* * *

Me: "Yay!"

Sasuke: Sighs.

Neji: Kisses me.

Me: Blushes a deep red, "N-Neji…"

Gaara: Walks up, "Yo."

Naruto: Hugging Gaara from behind.

Me: Still blushing.

Neji: Nibbles my neck.

Me: Moans.

Sasuke: "Catch you guys later." Goes into tent.

Me: "B-bye S-Sasuke-kun!"

Neji: "See ya."

Gaara: Sits down.

Naruto: Sits in his lap.

Me: "Neji-chan…"

Neji: Stops, "Hm?"

Me: Glomps him, "My Turn." Straddles his hips.

Naruto: "you go Ryu!"

Gaara: O.O "WHOA!"

Me: Biting Neji's neck hard.

Neji: Moaning.

Me: Licking bite mark.

Neji: "M-Meanie!" Moaning uncontrollably.

Naruto: "Horny little punk."

Gaara: Nods while being hypnotized by the hot yaoi.

Me: Licks Neji's cheek.

Neji: "Down Ryu-chan."

Me: Gets off, "Yes Neji-chan."

Naruto: "You've trained him?"

Gaara: "Remember? At the park?"

Naruto: "Oh yeah!"

Me: Sitting on the ground like a dog.

All: "Such a good koinu!"


	27. Author's IMPORTANT Note

My fellow fanfic writers…it has come to my attention…

That I need to start writing again!!

I have been so busy with schoolwork I have been trying to sneak a few minutes to write.

It's happened! I have a 3-day weekend!

But here's the twist ending.

You can expect atleast ONE new title to come out.

The sequel to "A Tale Of Two Demons"

Yes you're probably thinking, "The story's not over yet!"

Oh but it is.

I'm sorry for being such an asshole…

Well…I'd guess the word "Demented Fan-Boy" works better.

So I guess my stories are good…if I have so many encouragers.

-is lost at what else to say-

* * *

But I'm sure that you all would like some story, eh?

Here's a hint at my new story's line:

1. Naruto and Gaara have broken apart.

2. If you believe number 1, stop.


End file.
